


Fake Date Me, Alexander

by AlexSW97



Series: I Swear This Was Supposed To Be Happy [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Malec-centric, Angst, Drama, Endgame Clizzy, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, this shit gets super painful, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSW97/pseuds/AlexSW97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus doesn't do relationships. Alec doesn't do hook ups. Magnus needs a 'proper' date for a party, and who better to ask than Alec. Fake dating isn't so hard, really. Unless your fake boyfriend's brother finds out that you're 'dating' just before you join them on a family trip. What starts off as a simple favor quickly turns into something a lot more permanent, and a lot more confusing. The return of Alec's terrifying past doesn't help much, either</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus Bane hoped he would get more than twenty-one years, though that prospect was fading fast. Catarina Loss, one of his best friends from high school, was throwing a party this weekend. Magnus, an avid party-goer, was looking forward to it. That was, until Catarina had told him he needed to show up with a date. Not just a one-night type date, a steady date. Magnus Bane was going to die.    


Magnus slumped forward onto the wooden table, forehead knocking onto the wood. The hollow thump caused many other library patons to turn to him, glaring. He groaned, dropping his pen onto the desk as loudly as possible, receiving many "shh's" in response.    


A familiar hand gripped his shoulder, a body sliding into the chair next to him. "Someone's in a mood," Alec Lightwood, Magnus's roommate and best friend, teased. Magnus felt Alec's long fingers poke at his sides, and he immediately squirmed away.    


"I'm dying," Magnus informed him, resting his cheek on the table so he could look at Alec. He was wearing one of his 'grunge sweaters' as Magnus called them. It was two sizes too big, (a surprising feat, considering Alec's height) holes littering the entire thing. His hair was kept in it's usual unstyled fashion, falling just above his large blue eyes.    


"Shame," Alec sighed, a grin spreading across his face. Magnus was one of few who got to see that award winning grin on a regular basis. "Guess I'll have to watch Project Runway all on my own."   


"You'll do no such thing!" Magnus gasped, sitting up quickly. Alec got to his feet again, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, before grabbing a few of Magnus's books from the table.   


"C'mon then Princess, I want to stop for dinner on the way back." Magnus rose to his feet slowly, shoving the remainder of his books into his bag. Alec started walking towards the exit once Magnus had thrown his bag over his shoulder. "So why do I need to start planning your funeral?"    


Magnus sighed, sweeping a hand through his hair. A few sparkles fell out, landing on Alec's shoulder. Magnus smiled and left them there. "Catarina is throwing a party."   


"You love parties," Alec pointed out, leading them toward the food court.   


"True, but I have to bring a date," Magnus explained.    


"Chinese food?"   


"Vietnamese."   


"Right, of course," Alec nodded, making his way to the small restaurant. "Mag, you always bring a date."   


"No Alexander, I always bring a one-night stand. She's talking steady partner here." Magnus's eyes scanned over the menu, though he already knew what he wanted. "Spring rolls?"    


"Obviously." Alec nodded, walking up to the till to order. Magnus hung back as he did, running his freshly manicured nails over the metal stanchion. Alec appeared at his side after paying, placing his hand infront of Magnus's to stop his movement.    


"What happens if you don't bring a steady partner?" Alec inquired, hopping up to sit on the top bar of the stanchion.    


"I'm not allowed in," Magnus sighed sitting on the lower bar.    


"And that's out of the question, I'm assuming?"   


"But of course. There's no party Magnus Bane won't go to."   


"Unless Scream Queens is on," Alec pointed out, perking up when he caught sight of their food being prepared.    


"Touché," Magnus nodded.    


"How will she even know it's steady?"    


"Facebook official, I guess. She'll probably want to see them a few times after too."   


"So, why can't you just find a guy or a girl to date for a few weeks? Not too hard. You are Magnus Bane after all." Alec nudged Magnus's shoulder, hopping off the bar to grab their food. Magnus got to his feet, grabbing the food for Alec, who was already carrying his textbooks.   


"Because I don't date," Magnus told him defiantly, a tone worth of an arm cross and foot stomp. Alec rolled his eyes, already walking away.   


"Why not? Dating is fun."  _ Okay Mr. ‘I only had my first kiss two years ago, and now I’m an expert’. _   


"No, it is not," Magnus shook his head quickly, falling into step beside Alec. "We need to stop eating out, we'll be fat and broke by the end of the semester."   


"I've known you for almost three years, and I've never seen you go on a date with anyone, Mag." Alec pointed out, ignoring Magnus’s too-true statement.    


"So?"   


" _ So _ when was the last time you actually went on a date?" Magnus groaned at Alec's question, trying to push the vivid image of a red ballgown out of his mind. He really didn't want to think about her.   


"High school," Magnus muttered, realising that was actually kind of pathetic, and he really needed something in his life other than sex.   


"With?"   


"My ex-girlfriend." Magnus snapped, trying to avoid the conversation. It was a hopeless wish, as Alec had never been one for taking hints.    


"What happened to her?"   


"I broke up with her."   


"Why?"   


"I loved her. I loved her more than I'd ever loved anything. She cheated. Twice. She said some terrible things to me. She broke me Alec."   


Alec was silent for a few minutes. Magnus didn't think Alec was particularly affected by Magnus's confession, but something in the way Alec's fingers curled around Magnus's textbooks told him otherwise.   


"What was her name?"   


"Camille," Magnus answered shortly, watching the muscles work in Alec's jaw as he tried to form words. "Looked like she'd been slapped in the face when I broke it off."   


"Good," Alec said shortly, holding the door to their dorm building open for Magnus. He shuffled through, waiting for Alec to catch up again. "And that's why you don't date, I'm assuming?"   


Magnus nodded, pressing the elevator button. Alec sighed, looking at Magnus with a weird expression on his face. It was unfamiliar, and made Magnus cringe for some reason. "Don't look at me like that."   


Alec looked away blushing, just as the elevator doors slid open. "Not everyone is like Camille, y'know. Not everyone is out to hurt you, Magnus." Magnus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at Alec's words.    


"I know that, but I- I don't know Alec. I'm just not ready for something like that again." They slid into the elevator, leaning against opposite walls.    


"You could always get someone to pretend to date you for a few weeks," Alec suggested. Magnus stared at him as if he had grown three heads.    


"What? Who would ever pretend to date me?" Magnus laughed as the elevator lurched to a stop on their floor. The pair slid out, making their way down the hall.    


"Half the school's population," Alec told him digging his key out of his pocket.    


"You mean like two freshmen?"   


"I mean like every straight girl and gay guy in the university," Alec laughed. He slid the key into the lock, pushing their door open. Magnus followed him through, kicking the door shut behind him.    


"Every gay guy?" Magnus asked, waggling his eyebrows in Alec's direction. Alec flushed, turning away as he set Magnus's books on the shared desk. "Hey! That's not a bad idea!"    


"What?" Alec asked, taking Magnus's bag from him and throwing it onto his bed, alongside his own. Alec glanced back to meet Magnus's eyes, and flushed again when he saw the sultry look Magnus was sending his way. "No. Nope. N-O. Absolutely not. Don't even think about it."    


Magnus set the food down on the end of his bed, sashaying over to Alec, and throwing his arms around his neck. "Pleeeeeeeeease."   


"No. Magnus, I am not pretending to date you!" Alec shook his head, trying to pull out of Magnus's embrace.    


"Think about it Alexander, it makes perfect sense. You've been dying to meet my old friends, and they want to meet you! We're both openly interested in men-" Alec pulled harder against  Magnus, causing the both of them to tumble onto Magnus's bed. "We're both single," Magnus leaned down so that his mouth hovered over Alec's, causing the boy to stiffen. "And the sex would be fantastic."   


Alec let out a strangled noise before they both erupted into a fit of (totally manly) giggles. Alec pushed Magnus to the side, sitting up. Magnus watched him rise to his feet, walking over the the small TV propped on the old table at the foot of Magnus's bed.    


"You're crazy," Alec shook his head, bending down to change the channel. The remote had gone missing during their second semester last year, and was yet to be found.    


"Am I though? It makes sense, doesn't it, Alexander?"   


"No, it really doesn't."

"Of course it does," Magnus argued. Alec shook his head, straightening up and grabbing their food from the foot of the bed. He made a hand motion in Magnus's direction, indicating for him to sit against the headboard, and slid onto the bed beside him.   


"Mag, honestly." Alec rolled his eyes, pulling their food out of the bag. "You need to get back into the dating scene. You're never going to settle down."   


"Don't be ridiculous Alexander, I don't want to settle down. Besides, I already have you."   


"What if I want to settle down? Find myself a gorgeous husband and adopt a bunch of kids?" Alec challenged digging into his food, eyes on the TV.   


Magnus watched the way his thick lashes framed his eyes, giving him a permanent puppy dog look. Magnus smiled to himself as he watch Alec, admiring the smaller details of his face. Which was totally normal for bros to do. Totally, absolutely platonic. Just bros being bros. (Alec was attractive, okay? Even Magnus wouldn’t deny that)   


"You would abandon me just like that? Some guy walks down the street, looking like John Stamos, and suddenly you're gone with the wind?" Magnus teased, poking Alec's cheek as he did so.    


Alec looked at him out of the corner of his eye, food hanging halfway out of his mouth. "Don't diss Uncle Jesse!" He protested, knocking his foot against Magnus's in response. Magnus laughed, taking a bite of his own food. "Seriously Mag, go get a boyfriend, or girlfriend."   


"Aleeec," Magnus groaned, dropping his head onto Alec's shoulder. "Please be my fake boyfriend?"   


"No!"    


"Alexander, I really need your help here. I need to prove to my friends that I can actually do something right for once. That I can actually commit-"   


"Stop trying to guilt trip me," Alec argued.   


"Is it working?"   


"Not in the least," Alec shook his head. "Besides, your friends already know me- as your roommate. They aren't going to fall for that. And what happens if we pretend break up?"   


"We can just say we think we're better off being friends," Magnus tried, stealing a bite of Alec's food. "I fail to see the downside of this plan!"   


"The downside is that it might just be the stupidest plan you've had," Alec scoffed. Magnus was quiet for a moment, watching Alec as his brain worked. "What would the requirements be, anyways? Being Magnus Bane's boyfriend must come with it's duties."   


"So you'll do it?" Magnus asked excitedly, kicking his legs wildly for a moment. Alec smirked, shaking his head.    


"I never said that."   


"But you were thinking it!" Alec didn't deny it.    


"The requirements, Mag." He prompted, placing his half-empty food container on the desk between their beds.    


"Hand holding, heart eyes, showers of compliments, the basics." Magnus explained, reaching across Alec to put his food beside Alec's. "Oh, and my friends will obviously want the occasional kiss."    


Alec blushed, staring harder at the screen in front of him. Magnus smiled, letting his eyes glance at Alec's for just a moment, out of pure curiosity, of course.   


"I'm not kissing you Magnus." Alec shook his head. Magnus reached out, running his finger along Alec's jaw.   


"Why not, darling? We could practice beforehand if you want," Magnus suggested with a wicked grin. Alec groaned, throwing his hands over his face.    


"No! I do not need kissing practice!" Alec protested. Magnus laughed, turning to the TV.    


"Suit yourself Lightwood, I might come on fairly strong. It's best to be prepared."    


"For the love of God, we are not kissing, Magnus!"   


"Please?"   


"No!" Magnus couldn't help but feel a tad put out by Alec's statement. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, there you go! I'll try to stick to a Tuesday/Friday updating schedule from now on, but I'm not really sure how long this is going to be. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, it's a lot longer than I originally planned, but I think you'll like it.

Magnus stood in front of their full length mirror, fingers slipping as he tried to do up the buttons on his teal shirt. He gave himself a half-assed once over, scowling at his appearance. His hair flopped down over his forehead despite his countless attempts to spike it, and the wings of his eyeliner just were not working. 

He looked behind himself in the mirror, focusing his attention on Alec. His black t-shirt rode up on his hip as he scoured the room for his jeans. Magnus tried to avoid staring  _ too _ long at the boxer clad boy, but he always looked so good, it was completely unfair. Seriously, Alec barely even brushed his hair, yet he looked perfect at every given moment. 

“Okay, seriously, I think you hid my jeans,” Alec grumbled, crossing his arms, making eye contact with Magnus through the mirror. 

“You have a million pairs!” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You know which ones I want. I think you’ve hidden them because you’ve decided to back out,” Alec smirked, raising his eyebrows. Magnus wanted to wipe the smug look off his face. Magnus  _ was _ nervous, and Alec could tell. It’s not like he’d never been to a party before, or been on a date, or anything like that. He was worried about Catarina and Ragnor’s reactions to Alec. 

Magnus sighed, staring at Alec for a moment longer. “I don’t know where your jeans are-” Alec huffed, rolling his eyes. “- _ but _ , I do know something that will complete your look.” 

“What’s that?” Alec asked, rummaging through a pile of laundry on the floor.

“Eyeliner.” Magnus spun around, grabbing the eyeliner pencil from the shelf beside the mirror. Alec looked at him in horror, backing away as quickly as he could. His knees hit the edge of Magnus’s bed, causing him to fall onto it. Magnus knelt in front of him, flashing him a wicked grin.

“Got you on your knees already,” Alec laughed, eyes crinkling. Magnus brought his hand over his heart, letting out a dramatic gasp. 

“My God, Alec. How on Earth did you become so corrupted?” Alec rolled his eyes, glancing at the eyeliner wearily. 

“Not too much, okay?” Magnus smiled, lifting the pencil to Alec’s eye and getting to work. When Magnus first met Alec, makeup would have been so far out of the question, he wouldn’t even have suggested it as a joke. He was proud to say he had some part in Alec finally accepting himself. 

“Glitter?” Magnus asked, capping the pencil. He never got over how  _ blue _ Alec’s eyes were, especially lined with black. 

“No.” 

“Lipstick? I promise it’ll be nude.” Magnus suggested. Alec rolled his eyes, reaching for a discarded pair of jeans in the middle of the room. “Okay, how about nail polish? We could go black, so it matches your cold, dead heart!” 

“We’re already late!” Alec argued, slipping into the jeans. He looked in the mirror, grimacing when he noticed the rhinestones around the back pockets. 

“Wearing my clothes on the first date, sweetheart?” Magnus winked. Alec glowered, looking down at Magnus’s jeans, only to find they were the ones he had been searching for earlier. 

“Hey!” Alec pouted, pointing at the jeans. Magnus feigned shock, turning to the side, running his hands over his own ass.

“Sorry, darlin’,” Magnus laughed. “They just fit me so well.” Alec rolled his eyes, grabbing both phones, wallets, and keys from the shared desk. He shoved Magnus’s belongings into his hands, making his way to the closet. He gave Magnus a quick once over, before going through the shoe rack. 

He pulled out a pair of red Converse, that Magnus barely wore. “If I wear those, I’ll look like a gay christmas tree.” Magnus protested, earning a glare from Alec. 

“They’re for me, dumbass,” Alec shook his head, pulling out a pair of brown leather shoes. “Those are for you.” Magnus smiled at Alec, slipping his feet into the shoes. 

“More of your outfit is mine, than it is yours, Alexander.” Magnus commented as Alec grabbed him a black jacket out of the closet. He slipped his own leather jacket on, sliding his belongings into the pockets. “You’re so domestic.”

“Shut up,” Alec scoffed, grabbing Magnus’s hand and dragging him from the apartment. “You should be nice to me, I might fake-break-up with you in front of all your friends.” Magnus laughed, fully aware Alec would do no such thing, and swung their hands together. 

“Those rhinestones look great on you,” Magnus commented, allowing his gaze to wander over Alec for a shameless second. Alec blushed, jamming his finger against the elevator button. “We didn’t really talk about your limits,” Magnus commented off-hand as the elevator doors slid open. Alec pulled him inside, still holding his hand.

“What limits? It’s not like we’re having kinky sex, Mag!” Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.

“See, that’s a limit. What if I wanted to take you right then and there on the dance floor?” Alec glared at him, the corners of his mouth fighting the frown. “Okay, what would your limits be on a normal first date to a party?”

“Depends on the guy,” Alec shrugged, leaning against the wall.

“Okay, this guy is super attractive,” Magnus teased, leaning into Alec and looking up at him. “You  _ really _ like him. You don’t know if you want to take him home, or marry him, he’s so perfect.” The elevator doors opened, and Magnus pulled back.

“I’d definitely dance with him. Probably make out with him, I don’t know. I probably wouldn’t take him home if I thought I might want more.” Alec shrugged, leading them outside the building. 

“So making out is okay?” Magnus asked, the cool air hitting his exposed skin. He shivered, tucking himself into Alec’s side. 

“I- I don’t know. Maybe- just like small kisses to start off with? I-yeah.” Magnus laughed loudly at Alec’s stuttering. Vivid images of a shy, closeted Alec popped into his head. It was hard to believe that hadn’t even been three full years ago. “What are your limits?” Alec asked. Shoving his free hand into his pocket. 

“I’m not usually into cutesy PDA. Like normally, I wouldn’t hold their hand, or spend the full time with them. I like to surprise them, y’know? Sneak an arm around their waist, put a hand in their pocket, nip their ear when they're least expecting it.”

“On a first date? Mag, this is why you’ll never get a real relationship, you act like you only want sex.” Alec shook his head, squeezing Magnus’s hand. “You need more of that cutesy PDA. Hand holding, cheek kisses, heart eyes.”

“But-”

“If you want that other stuff too, you have to do it in a possessive way. Not too often, though.” Magnus sighed, hanging his head. He was hopeless, there was no way this was going to work. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Magnus whispered as they approached Catarina’s building. Magnus could hear the steady thump of the music. 

“Just- do you want me to lead it?” Alec asked, knowing full well Magnus Bane was not the type to let someone else ‘lead’ in a relationship. 

“My friends will think I’ve gone crazy,” He mumbled, imagining Alec dragging  _ him _ around the room, getting drinks for  _ him _ , introducing  _ him  _ to people they didn’t know,  _ Alec _ taking control on the dancefloor. 

“Might make it more believable,” Alec shrugged, stopping a few feet in front of the doors.

“So I just act like shy, eighteen year old Alec Lightwood?”

“No, just act completely love-stricken,” Alec smirked. “Like your constantly in a daze, because of how hot I am.” Magnus laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Alec pulled him through the doors, the blaring music hitting him hard. 

“Let’s go find Catarina or Ragnor,” Magnus yelled over the music, trying to see over the crowd of bustling people. The whole campus seemed to be in the building barely a space empty. “They’ll probably be by the kitchen.” Magnus nodded his head in the direction of the communal kitchen. Alec nodded, pulling Magnus through the people.

The crowd parted easily, thanks to Alec’s height. Magnus couldn’t help but notice how many people turned to look at Alec, looks of admiration and want in their eyes. Alec noticed their stares as well, ducking his head, trying to make himself look smaller. Magnus often forgot how much of that self-conscious boy was still there. 

They reached the kitchen, Magnus immediately spotted Catarina’s white hair near the stove. He yanked on Alec’s arm, pulling him in the direction of his friends. His head started to pound as he approached the group, nerves brewing in his stomach. Catarina glanced up, catching his eye, her mouth falling open in shock when she saw Alec. 

“Okay, how much did you pay this kid?” She asked when they approached, giving Alec a once over. He flushed slightly, but managed to give her a lopsided smile. 

“Catarina, this is Alexander. Alexander, Catarina.” Magnus gestured between the pair. Alec pressed a kiss to the back of Catarina’s hand, surprising Magnus.

“Alec,” He smiled, dropping her hand in order to throw his arm around Magnus’s shoulders. 

“Wait, like  _ the  _ Alec? Best-roommate-ever Alec?” She asked, eyebrows raised. Alec gave an easy laugh, smiling down at Magnus.

“Best roommate ever, huh?” He teased. Magnus felt himself blushing, and he looked away helplessly.  _ Now would be a great time for suave, confident, Magnus Bane to make an appearance.  _

“Magnus,” He spun around, coming face-to-face with Raphael Santiago. He had on a brown, vintage bombers jacket, the sleeves rolled up. “Who’s your new toy?”

“Could ask you the same,” Magnus pointed out, glancing at the boy standing beside Raphael. His glasses were slightly askew, and he had a Star Wars shirt on. Totally nerdy, totally not Raphael’s type. 

“Simon Lewis,” The boy shot forward, almost too quickly, holding his hand out to Magnus. Magnus shook it, turning to look at Alec.

“This is-” Alec wasn’t there. Magnus looked around quick, scanning the crowd for the mop of black hair. Someone pressed against his back, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. Magnus’s heart stuttered, heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Thought you might like a drink,” Alec’s voice was almost two full octaves lower than normal, entire body pressed up behind Magnus. He realised all too late that this was Alec’s payback for making them fake-date. He was going to torture Magnus into insanity.

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec pulled back, pressing a drink into Magnus’s hand. He shook hands with both Raphael and Simon, glancing at Magnus out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was watching him as he gave them both a quick once over. Alec had almost succeeding in killing Magnus, and they hadn’t even been at the party for five minutes. 

“Oh, this is the famous roommate then?” Raphael smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Simon looked around the room curiously, not paying them any attention, except for the occasional glance in Raphael’s direction. 

“Didn’t know you spoke about me so much, love.” Alec teased. Magnus glared at him, taking a long sip for the cup. The alcohol burned his throat, but he relished in it. He might need about thirty drinks to make it through the night if Alec was going to act like this. 

“Yeah, well, get used to it,” Magnus muttered, trying for a comeback, but failing miserably. Alec smirked, knocking his fist against Magnus’s hip. Magnus glared, narrowing his eyes. Alec broke out into a grin, Magnus following right after him.

“You guys are cute,” Simon piped up. “Totally James and Lily Potter.” Magnus raised his eyebrows at the boy, wondering what Raphael saw in him. Raphael himself rolled his eyes, throwing a dirty look at Simon over his shoulder.  _ Apparently not much. _

\---------

Magnus turned out to have underestimated both Simon and Alec. Somehow, in the last hour, Simon had managed to get Raphael-Fucking-Santiago on the dance floor, and keep him there. Alec, on the other hand, hand succeeding in making Magnus jealous so many time, Magnus wasn’t even sure what he felt towards Alec anymore. It was somewhere between wanting to slit his throat, or make out with him in the washroom.

Which is how he got himself into the position, glaring at a highly amused Alec. Magnus had him pinned against a pillar, one arm pressing his shoulder to the bricks, only a few inches away from his face. Alec was smirking down at him, pretending to look scared. 

“You’re being a prick,” Magnus snarled, glaring at him. Alec smiled widely, cocking his head to the side innocently. 

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to be your boyfriend?” Alec teased, looking clueless. Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“This is not what you’re like when you’re in a relationship, Alec.” 

“How would you know?” Alec challenged. Magnus rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’m just having fun. Don’t you like having me as a boyfriend?” Alec looked confused now, almost like he was regretting his actions. 

“No, you’ve convinced everyone here that we’re together. Even I’m starting to believe it!” Magnus said exasperatedly. Alec smirked, gaining his confidence back. He raised his eyebrows, leaning closer to Magnus. A change of emotion flashed in his eyes, as if his alcohol induced haze faded away.

“Is that- am I- are you uncomfortable? Mag, I’m sorry, I-” Alec stuttered, face going red. Magnus smiled at him, amazed by the conflict that went on inside the boy's mind. 

“Alexander, it’s okay,” Magnus murmured, using the hand that wasn’t pinning Alec to the wall, to brush the hair out of Alec’s eyes. Alec avoided his eyes, looking sheepish. “Hey, you’re doing a great job.” Alec still looked unsure, trying to make himself smaller. 

“I was the one who told you to cool it with the flirting on a first date.” Alec pointed out. Magnus dropped his arm from Alec. Alec quickly grabbed his hand, looking at him tenderly. He glanced toward Catarina and Ragnor, who were watching them from across the room. 

“Alec, you’re like a teenage girl when you’re drunk, too many mood swings.” Magnus laughed, ruffling his hair. 

“Sorry-”

“I love it, you nerd,” Magnus smiled, entwining their fingers. 

“I thought you were going to kiss me when you pinned me to the wall,” Alec said bluntly. He wasn’t teasing, but he wasn’t stuttering either, simply stating a fact. His expression didn’t give anything away. 

“Would have been hot,” Magnus joked, wishing he had had about three more drinks by this point. Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Nope, not really,” Alec shook his head, grinning playfully. Magnus threw a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended.

“Alexander! Do you not think I’m an amazing kisser?”

“Hmm,” Alec tapped his chin, looking quizzical. “No.” Magnus gasped loudly, covering his mouth. Alec smiled widely, watching him with fascination. “Wanna dance?” Alec asked, peering over Magnus’s shoulder at the dancefloor. Magnus realised he’d never actually scene Alec dance at a party.

“Do you know how to dance?” It was Alec’s turn to be offended, though it wasn’t nearly as dramatic. Alec didn’t say anything, only grabbed Magnus’s hand, dragging him to the dancefloor. 

Magnus’s heart started pounding as Alec led him through the crowd of people. This was either about to go very, very good, or very, very bad. The fact that Alec was pulling him to the dance floor, confidence radiating off him like a neon sign, was a fair indicator that it was going to go great for Alec, but terribly for Magnus.

It wasn’t like Magnus was a bad dancer, in fact, he was fairly good- not to boast. He loved dancing, even. But dancing with your bestfriend? Who you’re on a fake-date with? While being excessively attracted to him? Magnus might not make it off the dance floor. 

Alec stopped when they had reached the center of the dance floor, turning to face Magnus. Magnus smirked up at him, determined to ditch the nervous thing he’d been dealing with all night. If Alec was going to go all out with this, so was he. Alec coughed, holding his hands at his side awkwardly. 

“Uh-” He looked down at his shoes for a moment, letting out a small breath. Magnus smiled softly, taking a step towards him. 

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus asked, placing his hands on Alec’s chest. Alec gave him a hopeful smile, twirling his finger in the air, indicating for Magnus to turn around. Magnus didn’t know whether to laugh at him, or kiss him. He settled for an exasperated laugh, paired with an eyeroll, before turning around.

Magnus wasn’t sure what he had expected, but this was not it. Sure, he figured Alec might actually know what he was doing, might be able to match the rhythm of the song with his hips, he was a twenty-one year old guy, after all. What he didn’t expect, however, was the  _ skill _ which Alec Lightwood danced with. 

His movements were almost one step ahead of the song, as if he had already planned it out in his mind. His hands were controlling, running across Magnus’s chest, and down his side. His fingers splayed against Magnus’s hip, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together. Magnus felt their air rush out of him.

“Still think I can’t dance?” Alec whispered in his ear. Magnus scoffed, pressing back against Alec. Alec’s head dropped to Magnus’s shoulder, forehead resting on the teal shirt. 

“You’re doing alright,” Magnus shrugged, causing Alec’s head to fall away. “Where’d you learn to dance like this?” He asked as conversationally as possible- which was quite difficult considering the placement of Alec’s hands, and the hot breath on the side of his neck. 

“Took dance when I was a kid,” Alec whispered, angling them so he could stare at Raphael when he pressed a kiss to Magnus’s neck. Raphael stared back at him, sending an impressed look in Magnus’s direction. Magnus sent him a smug look, before letting his head loll back onto Alec’s chest. 

“Don’t tell me ballet turned you gay, sweetheart. That would be terribly cliche,” Magnus laughed. Alec let out a breathy laugh, grinding his hips harder against Magnus. 

“Does this feel like I did ballet?” Alec whispered in his ear. Magnus momentarily wondered how much of this was for show anymore. He also wondered when his slight attraction towards Alec got so out of hand. Maybe this fake-date business was a bad idea. 

“You took Grinding-101 at the age of six?” Magnus teased, turning his face to look at Alec further. There were flecks of glitter on his cheek from Magnus’s hair, and beads of sweat were beginning to form at his temple. The lights were hitting his face just right- creating deep shadows as if Magnus had spent hours contouring his face perfectly. Magnus tried to grab a hold of his  _ small _ crush, tried to reign it back in, but it was quickly getting out of hand. 

Alec’s hands moved so quickly, Magnus didn’t even have time to process what was happening. His body was flung away from Alec’s, spinning quick enough to make his brain go fuzzy. Alec caught his hand before he could get too far, pulling him back in before he even came to a full stop. Magnus threw his hands onto Alec’s shoulders as soon as he came in contact with the boy’s chest. “Salsa,” Alec smirked, pulling Magnus’s hips right against his own. “Dad wanted us to learn.”

“All of you?” Magnus asked, trying to imagine Jace Lightwood Salsa dancing. 

“Izzy and I mostly,” Alec shrugged, still managing to move in perfect sync to the music. “Max was too young when we took the lessons, and Jace-” Alec started laughed suddenly. “Jace was so bad at it, Mom pulled him out.”

“That’s awful,” Magnus laughed, imagining Jace trying to dance. The image he conjured was not pleasant. “Alright Salsa boy, want to get another drink?” Alec’s eyes sparkled under the lights, pupils still blown wide from their dancing. 

“Alright,” He nodded, dropping his hands and stepping back from Magnus. Magnus felt cold air attack every inch of his skin, making him want Alec pressed against him. They headed back to the kitchen, Alec running off to mix them a drink. Magnus spotted Ragnor across the room, bright green hair hard to miss. He made his way over, catching Alec’s eye as he did so. 

“Magnus Bane,” Ragnor smirked, clapping a hand on his shoulder when Magnus reached him. “ _ He _ is quite the catch.” Magnus wanted to smack the smirk right off Ragnor’s face. Instead, he leaned in, whispering in Ragnor’s ear.

“I have a problem,” He whispered hurriedly, trying to get his information out before Alec could get back. “I think I like him. Like,  _ like him,  _ like him.” Ragnor laughed at this, ruffling Magnus’s hair.

“Well obviously, you should have seen you two dancing. I believe you would have called it-” Magnus smacked his arm, glowering at him. He noticed Alec picking up two glasses, getting ready to come over to them.

“No, Rag. This was all- he’s my- I asked him to be my fake date, and then he goes and does this.” Ragnor laughed again, harder this time. Magnus failed to see the humor in the situation. “ _ Ragnor. _ ” 

“If he’s going to act like this is a real date, you should take advantage of that. Satisfy your little crush.” Ragnor shrugged, just as Alec walked up to them. “I can’t believe you tried to trick us,” he added. 

“Deceiving people again Mag?” Alec asked, passing Magnus a cup. Magnus downed nearly half the drink, grimacing when it hit his throat. Alec had made the drink extremely strong. 

“Magnus and I were just reminiscing on our third grade Christmas concert. Magnus tried to trick us all into thinking he’d broken his leg, so that he didn’t have to recite the stupid poem.” Alec gave Ragnor a confused look, but the excuse was so random, it seemed to pass. Magnus suddenly laughed at the memory, which led him into the extravagant explanation of how he had actually  _ tried _ to break his leg beforehand. 

“And I thought you were dramatic now,” Alec laughed, leaning against the kitchen counter. Magnus hopped up on the counter beside him, finally at eye-level with the giant. 

“Is this what the world looks like all the time for you?” Magnus teased, tapping Alec’s leg with his foot. “I think I’d be afraid of smacking my head on the door frame.” Alec rolled his eyes, body subconsciously leaning toward Magnus. 

“I’m off to find Catarina,” Ragnor suddenly announced, looking slightly amused. “Don’t forget a condom, ladies.” Ragnor ruffled Magnus’s hair once again, before departing. 

“Stupid little peapod,” Magnus muttered under his breath. Alec’s hands were in his hair in a matter of seconds, trying to fix whatever mess Ragnor had created. Magnus focused his attention on Alec’s face, watching his concentration work it’s way into every crevice. “Can I kiss you now?” Magnus asked, voice steady. This surprised him, as his heart was going a million miles a minute, and his stomach was twisting itself into knots. 

Alec’s eyes met his, studying his face. Magnus watched the blue skit across his own face, wide with wonder. Alec nodded carefully, slotting himself in between Magnus’s legs. Magnus suddenly wished he hadn’t requested this, as he didn’t think he’d ever be able to stamp his crush out if he knew what kissing Alec was like. Hopefully Alec was a terrible kisser and Magnus would never want to kiss him again. 

Alec leaned closer to him, eyes glued to his. Alec’s breath hit his face, but Magnus couldn’t breathe.  _ Terrible idea, worst idea you’ve ever had. _ Magnus closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to stay calm. He could literally feel Alec’s lips hovering over his, barely there. 

“Guys?” Alec pulled back lightning quick, eyes wide. Magnus glared at Simon, who had a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry, uh- Raph wants to speak with you, Magnus.” Magnus dropped his head against the cupboard behind him, letting out a long sigh. He should be thankful for Simon stopping  _ that _ , as Magnus would not have been able to bring himself to stop it, but he really,  _ really _ wanted to strangle the boy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3 guys! Hope you like it!

Magnus was ready to stab Alec. Honestly, it was three in the morning, and Magnus was  _ tired _ . As if the blue light from Alec’s computer screen wasn’t enough, Alec just had to type as loudly as possible. Magnus groaned loudly, flailing in his bed. 

“Go to sleep, Mag,” Alec whispered, focusing on the paper he was trying to write. Magnus groaned louder, opening his eyes to stare at Alec. He did an excessive amount of staring at Alec in the few days since the party. The light from the computer made strange shadows fall across his face, his eyes an absurd color.

“I can’t sleep, because you are literally the world’s loudest person,” Magnus mumbled against his pillow. Alec rolled his eyes, continuing to work. “Put it away Alec, you’re not going to get anywhere on it at this time of night.” Alec ignored him, typing faster on the keyboard. Magnus sighed, slipping out of bed.

He crawled onto Alec’s bed, taking the laptop from him, and closing it. The room was dark, but Magnus could literally feel the scowl Alec was giving him. Magnus set the laptop on the desk, before turning back to Alec. “I hate you,” Alec mumbled, sliding down into his bed. Magnus smiled, standing up and pulling the covers up to Alec’s chin. Alec rolled onto his side, facing Magnus as he sat down again. 

“I worry about you,” Magnus whispered, brushing the hair away from Alec’s forehead. He could just barely make out the distinctive shapes of Alec’s face under the moonlight. “You can’t keep staying up like this whenever you have a paper.”

“It has to be perfect,” Alec whispered. Magnus rested his hand on the side of Alec’s face, thumb running along the boy’s cheekbone. It was far too intimate for a friendly gesture, but Magnus figured they’d crossed enough of those lines this week. 

“You’re going to get sick or something if you keep doing this, Alec,” Magnus whispered. The muscles in Alec’s face shifted under his hand. 

“I’m not depressed, Magnus,” Alec whispered, big eyes reflecting the moon as he stared up at Magnus. Magnus grabbed the corner of Alec’s blanket, pulling it up. Alec seemed to get the idea, pushing himself back against the wall so Magnus could slide in. Magnus figured he was going to trample every line ever made before this fake relationship was through with. What was worse, was he wasn’t even doing this in front of other people. Alec didn’t seem to mind, however, as Magnus settled in next to him.

“Sleep deprivation can lead to depression, Alec,” Magnus explained, rolling onto his side to face Alec. “With your family history-”

“Don’t.” Alec’s voice was clear, determined, confident. Magnus could see his eyes screwing shut, lip being pulled between his teeth. Magnus knew how much it bothered Alec. He remembered Alec returning home from winter break their very first year, his expression dead, eyes hollowed. 

He remembered pulling Alec into his arms as the boy broke down, the second their eyes met. He remembered his confusion, his utter helplessness as Alec cried in his arms, reason unknown to Magnus. He could still hear the crack in his voice as he told Magnus of his uncle’s suicide, ten years before. The look in his eyes when he shared his grandfather’s same fate, only a year before they met. 

He could hear every crack in Alec’s voice, every heartbreak as he described finding his little brother on the floor while he was visiting home, wrists bleeding, moments away from death. He remember the panic in Alec’s voice, the despair as he wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t walked in then. If he hadn’t found Max- only  _ ten  _ years old- in time to save him. 

“Alexander, I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered, reaching out to brush the tears away from Alec’s eyes. Alec flinched under his touch, causing Magnus to pull his hand away. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

Alec’s hands twisted their way into the material of Magnus’s shirt, pulling him close. Alec buried his face into Magnus’s chest, body shaking with tears. “I’m scared to go to sleep,” Alec whispered, clinging desperately to Magnus as if he was the only thing tying him to reality. “I keep seeing him. The blood. His cold skin. His expressionless face when he woke up. Magnus, I- I can’t.” 

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s hair, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “He’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus assured him, threading his fingers into Alec’s hair. Alec let out a sob, pulling away from Magnus slightly. 

“It’s been years Mag, I should be over it,” Alec said, frustrated. Magnus gave him a soft smile, tucking a few strands of hair behind Alec’s hair.

“No, Alec, you shouldn’t. It’s traumatic, and scary. You were the one to find him, darling. You’re allowed to be upset about it,” Magnus whispered. “I’m so, so sorry I brought it up. I just- Alec you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need sleep.” 

“It’s okay,” Alec muttered, pulling Magnus closer to him again. “It’s not like I wasn’t thinking about it anyway.” Magnus closed his eyes, tangling their legs together under the blankets. He didn’t care about the best friend boundaries anymore, he just needed Alec to be okay. “Every time I close my eyes, his face is there. Every time it try to fall asleep, I hear Izzy crying out for him. I can’t stop thinking about it, Magnus. It’s- it’s like it just happened yesterday.”

Magnus desperately wished he could just wave his hand and make Alec's pain rush away forever. “You saved him, darling.”

“No, no I didn’t.” Alec looked panicked again. “If I saved him, he wouldn’t have ended up like that. I moved away, I didn’t see it happening. If I was there, he could have reached out to me.”

“He could have reached out to Jace or Izzy too, but he didn’t, Alec,” Magnus ran a hand up and down Alec’s back. “Please try to get some sleep, Alexander. I’ll be right here, don’t worry.” Alec nodded slowly, letting go of Magnus’s shirt, and wrapping his arms around him instead. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered into the darkness, his mouth moving against Magnus’s collar bone. Magnus pressed another kiss to Alec’s head, slamming his own eyes shut to hold his own tears in. Alec’s breathing eventually steadied, his arms going slack around Magnus. Magnus, on the other hand, didn’t get any more sleep that night.

 

\----------------------------

 

Magnus’s head was pounding, blood rushing in his ears. He was getting lightheaded, arms feeling weaker and weaker by the second. He watched Alec from his upside down position. His legs were stretched out towards Magnus as he leaned back against his bed, stopwatch in hand. 

His balance started to waiver, arms shaking. Alec smirked at him, finger hovering over the button. Magnus let out a strangled sound, his whole body swaying slightly. He tipped backward, foot hitting the wall. Alec snapped the button, and Magnus slid to the ground, his head ending up in Alec’s lap. 

“Ten minutes, forty three seconds,” Alec announced, throwing the stopwatch onto the bed. Magnus scowled, glaring at the ceiling. “Would you care to explain why I’m timing you while you stand on your hands?” 

“It’s for research,” Magnus explained, head still spinning. 

“What the fuck are you researching?” 

“How long I can do a handstand for,” Magnus sat up, his vision going entirely black. His fell backwards, nearly passing out. Alec caught him, loud laughter ringing through Magnus’s pounding head. 

“Why?”

“So I know how long I can do a handstand for,” Magnus rolled his eyes, sitting up slower this time. He turned to face Alec, who looked completely dumbstruck. 

“You are the  _ weirdest _ person I know.” Magnus smiled at him, before getting to his feet and walking over to his bed. He threw himself onto his stomach, unlocking his phone. “Where did you even get a stopwatch?” 

“I acquired it...”

“Legally?” Magnus snorted, opening up a text from Catarina. 

“Plans tonight?” He asked, not looking up from his phone. Alec made a noise, telling him that no, he didn’t have plans. “Good. Catarina wants a group date. We’re leaving in an hour.”

“With who?” Alec asked, heaving himself off the floor. 

“Her and her boyfriend. Ragnor, and Saphael,” Magnus explained. "Oh and Simon's friend and her boyfriend."

“Saphael?” Alec laughed, laying down on his own bed. Magnus nodded, quickly typing a confirmation to Catarina.

“Yes, she likes to mash people's names together when their dating.”

“What’s ours then?”

“Malec.”

“Sounds like some type of skin disease,” Alec laughed. Magnus grinned, throwing his phone onto the bed. “Where are we going on this, oh-so-fabulous date?”

“Catarina didn’t say,” Magnus shrugged. “‘Dress nice’ is all she told me.”

“What’s that mean? Nice spans from sweatpants to tuxedos.” Alec sat up, walking over to their closet. It was incredible that they had managed to fit most of their clothes in there. Well, apart from the layer of clothing on the floor. And the pile on top of the TV. And all the sweaters Magnus had hid under his own bed, trying to expand Alec’s fashion. 

“I dunno, we could just go naked,” Magnus laughed when Alec’s face turned red. 

“No, thank you,” Alec shook his head. He flipped through the clothes on the hangers, pulling a few out. “What are you wearing?” Magnus looked down at himself.

“Sweatpants and a lovely purple shirt,” he responded. Alec rolled his eyes, holding up a few button-ups. “I don’t know, probably something extravagant. Maybe a floral vest. Oh, I could go for a Victorian era look. I have a wonderful hat-”

“Can I wear this?” Magnus got up, and walked over to Alec. He took the shirt from his hands, holding it against Alec’s body. The shirt was one of Magnus’s favorites. It was the exact shade of Alec’s eyes, with a small, intricate floral design. Even just holding it in front of Alec did wonders for the boy’s eyes. Magnus would not survive the night if Alec wore it. 

“Of course,” he answered, mentally kicking himself. “Your sister would be proud of how much I’ve changed your fashion sense.” Alec smiled, taking the shirt back from Magnus.

“Are you going with jeans, or dress pants, or what?” Alec asked, flipping through the shirts again. He pulled out a pale blue shirt, one that Magnus didn’t even know if it still fit. 

“Dress pants, probably.” Magnus accepted the shirt as it was handed to him, the silky material slipping through his hands. “You want us to match?”

“Mhm,” Alec smiled softly, looking back at the darker blue shirt in his hands. Magnus’s heart fluttered at the thought that Alec  _ wanted _ them to match. “What pants would you wear with this?” 

“I would wear purple pants. You, on the other hand, should go for the grey slacks.” Alec smiled, pulling them off a shelf in the closet. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, walking back toward his bed. Magnus went to the closest, pulling out a vest, and a pair of pants to go with the shirt. He couldn’t get the fact that Alec wanted them to match out of his mind. Ragnor was going to have a good laugh when he saw them. “Can you-” Alec cut himself off, looking away shyly.

“Can I what?” Magnus asked, throwing his clothes onto his own bed. He tugged his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. 

“Can you do my makeup?” Magnus rolled his eyes, unsure as to why that was such a hard question to get out. “Like-like properly? Like yours? With all that- stuff?”  _ Oh, that’s new. _ Usually Magnus could get away with a little eyeliner, a glittery one if he was  _ really _ lucky, but Alec had never asked for this before. 

“Why of course, Alexander.” Magnus spun on his heel, walking towards his makeup. He gathered everything he wanted to use, dumping it on Alec’s bed. Alec eyes it nervously, biting his lip. “You sure? You look like you might throw up.”

“I might,” Alec admitted, running his hand over the products. “You just- you look so  _ pretty _ when you wear it. And I really like the eyeliner, so I- yeah.” Alec shrugged helplessly, picking up the mascara and fidgeting with it. Magnus smiled at him, grabbing the primer and dabbing it along Alec’s face. 

“This is primer,” Magnus explained. “It’s just going to make sure it stays on there all night.” Alec’s eyes were glued to his, a mix of curiosity and fear swirling in the orbs. Magnus picked up the concealer next, running it under his eyes. “Concealer hides the dark circles under your eyes.”

“And all the imperfections,” Alec added quietly. 

“You don’t have any of those, darling,” Magnus smiled. He grabbed the foundation next, a lighter tone he used for a costume once. 

“You’re cheesy,” Alec commented, scrunching his nose up when Magnus applied the foundation under his nose. 

“You love me,” Magnus laughed, trying to decide if he could actually handle Alec if he contoured his face. 

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, eyes going wide when he saw the dark contour. “Woah, what is that?” 

“Contour.”

“Come again?” Alec asked, eyeing the powder wearily. 

“Contour. It’s like putting shadows on your face to change your bone structure.” Magnus lifted the bush, swiping it underneath Alec’s cheekbone. 

“You’re changing the bone structure?” Alec’s voice was quiet. 

“More like enhancing it. I’ll do it to your cheekbones, temples, jaw, and the edges of your nose.” Magnus finished up with the contour, and grabbed the highlighter. “This does the opposite, the contour adds shadows, highlight adds light.” 

Alec glanced at himself in the mirror, letting out a noise of surprise. “That’s really dark,” He whispered. Magnus laughed, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t blend it yet, sweetheart.” Magnus pulled out a fluffy brush, blending the colors on Alec’s face together. 

“Why do you keep calling me sweetheart and darling? You never did that before.” Magnus stopped what he was doing, trying to read Alec’s face. But, as per usual, Alec’s bluntness was paired with an expressionless face. 

“I just thought,” Magnus started, rubbing a faint pink into Alec’s cheeks. “That since we’re dating, I should call you cute names. I can stop if you want.”

“No- no I like it,” Alec admitted, eyes fluttering closed as Magnus pulled out the eyeshadow. Magnus took this opportunity to study Alec’s face. It was hardened, but soft at the same time. He was so  _ beautiful _ and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if the makeup might take away from that, when all was said and done, “I just- there’s no one around to hear it.”

“Just habit,” Magnus shrugged, swiping the gold eyeshadow across Alec’s lids. Alec smiled softly, and Magnus’s breath caught in his throat. He was so love-struck it was pathetic at this point. He uncapped the eyeliner- gel this time- and held it to Alec’s face. 

“I’m glad I agreed to this,” Alec admitted, eyelids fluttering when the cool gel touched his eyelid. “It’s fun.”

“Being my fake boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Magnus smiled widely. He pretended to work on Alec’s eyeliner for much longer than it actually took him, unable to contain the grin. He took the mascara from Alec’s hands, uncapping it. “Open your eyes.”

Alec did so, taking a deep breath when he looked at the mascara. “You’re going to poke my eyes out.”

“Look up,” Magnus murmured, feeling as though speaking at a normal volume might ruin the moment. Alec looked towards the ceiling, and Magnus brushed the wand over his eyelashes. When he was done, he sat back on his heels, trying to decide what color lipstick to go for. 

“What?” Alec asked, a blush creeping up his neck. Magnus smiled, toying with the two shades of lipstick in his hands. 

“Nothing,” Magnus whispered, picking the pale pink color, tossing the red onto the bed. “You just look beautiful.” Magnus sat up again, uncapping the lipstick. He looked to Alec again, jumping when hands grabbed his bare shoulders. One hand slid to cup the back of his neck, and then their lips were pressed together. 

Magnus’s brain short circuited when Alec’s lips moved against his. He lost himself to it immediately, the only thing on his mind was Alec. He let his hands fall to Alec’s thighs, leaning on them for support. Alec pulled back slightly, Magnus chasing after his mouth, not ready to stop.

Alec’s eyes met his, unreadable as per usual. His eyes flickered towards Magnus’s lips and then he was leaning in again. Magnus tried to take more control this time, sitting taller. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds, before Alec was pulling away again. 

Magnus sat back on his heels again, staring up at Alec curiously. Alec didn’t say anything, only gave him that blunt look, no emotion what-so-ever. “Okay,” Magnus whispered, twisting the lipstick and holding it up to Alec’s face. His lips were slightly red, and they were too slick to put the lipstick on. Magnus ran his thumb across them, drying them off. 

He carefully applied the lipstick, handing Alec a tissue when he had finished. Alec seemed to know what to do with it, pressing it between his lips. He looked completely adorable with it just hanging out of his mouth, eyes wide, waiting patiently for Magnus to tell him the take it out. Magnus nodded, pulling it away from Alec’s face. 

Alec stood up slowly, walking over to the mirror to look at himself. Magnus waited patiently while Alec admired his work. His mind was running, every feeling the kiss provided still hitting him like the weight of a thousand bricks. He subconsciously raised his hand to his mouth, pressing lightly against his lips. 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, turning around to face Magnus. He laughed when he saw Magnus still on his knees, touching his mouth. Magnus cleared his throat, getting to his feet and gathering up his makeup. Alec reached over his shoulder, pulling his t-shirt off as he made his way toward his bed.

Magnus didn’t know what was going on anymore, but he couldn’t say he really minded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins! Don't worry guys, it'll get worse before it gets better <3  
> They kissed!!!!!!!  
> Also, thumbs up for Alec in make up!  
> Would you guys prefer endgame Clace or Clizzy in this fic?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everybody said endgame Clizzy, yay! There will be some Clace, but I promise, promise, promise it will be endgame Clizzy!

Magnus was convinced that Simon Lewis could not stop talking. Seriously. The boy had been going on, and on, and on since Magnus and Alec had arrived at the restaurant. He looked somewhat less nerdy tonight, but sure didn’t sound it. He was wearing a dark grey button up shirt, though the little pair of glasses printed onto the pocket looked just like Superman’s.

Raphael sat beside him at the large, round table, staring at him like he was completely bored. His eyes, however, lit up whenever Simon would get even more animated, and Magnus thought it was disgustingly cute. The next two chairs were empty, as Simon’s best friend, and her boyfriend, were apparently joining them.

Ragnor was next, muttering to Catarina’s boyfriend, Kyle, who seemed to be a relatively nice guy. The pair seemed to be in a rather deep discussion about their school work.  _ Philosophy majors _ , Magnus thought to himself,  _ can’t stop talking about existentialism for even a minute.  _

Catarina was next, listening to Alec who was telling her stories of his Isabelle and Max. Magnus figured Catarina and Isabelle would get along really well. He’d have to talk to Alec about introducing them. Alec’s hand was wrapped around Magnus’s, carefully rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

Magnus’s mind was running wild as he tried to figure out what was actually going on.  _ Alec kissed me, _ he thought, staring pointedly at his menu.  _ He kissed me, and then didn’t say anything. Damn it, why’s he so frustrating. Fuck you, Lightwood.  _ Magnus sent a glare in Alec’s direction, only to be met with Alec’s stunned expression.

“What-”

“Clary!” Simon jumped up from the table, causing Alec’s attention to turn toward him instead. Simon made his way to the door, pulling a short red-haired girl into his arms. Behind her, stood none other than Jace Lightwood.

“Shit,” Alec breathed, quite enough that only Magnus heard him. “Shit, fuck, shit.” Alec had made a point of not letting his family know about the fake-dating thing, and Magnus completely understood. The Lightwoods could be a bit- overwhelming. “Fuck me.”

“Later,” Magnus mumbled without thinking. He felt his face heat up, and made a point of looking anywhere but Alec’s direction. Simon lead Clary and Jace over, a large smile on his face. Jace spotted Alec, and raised his eyebrows. 

“Guys,” Simon started, grabbing everyone’s attention. “This is my best friend Clary,” She waved at everyone. “And Jace.” No one at the table knew who Jace was to Alec, as he attended a different university. 

“Alec,” Alec held out his hand to Jace, trying to conceal a smirk. Jace pulled his lower lip into his mouth before shaking Alec’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Alec.” Jace smiled now, glancing toward Magnus. “Who’s this?”

“Magnus Bane.” Magnus grasped Jace’s hand, trying to conceal his own smirk. 

“His boyfriend,” Simon added, sinking down into his seat beside Magnus again. Jace raised his eyebrows at them, looking mildly offended. 

“Well, hello then Alec’s boyfriend,” He said pointedly, before taking his own seat. Once they had all settled, the waiter came over to take their orders. Magnus ordered some fancy French dish that Alec had said sounded “ah-maze-ing”. Not that Magnus was uncultured when it came to food, he just had a strict inability to read French. 

“So, Stephen,” Magnus said, turning to Simon after the waiter had left.

“It’s Simon.” Magnus waved his hand to brush Simon off.

“How long have you and Raphael been dating?” Magnus asked, glancing toward a bright red Raphael. Simon smiled at Raphael, an excited grin plastered to his face. Raphael scowled in response.

“Just over two months,” Simon began to explain. “We’re in the same class, even though he’s in business and I’m in English. I asked him to be partners for this project, and at first he was a little bit hesitant but-”

“ _ Dios _ , Simon,” Raphael groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Magnus laughed, kicking Raphael under the table. 

“So Alec,” Jace spoke before Magnus could start a new conversation. Alec looked up at him, a mixture of fear and mischief in his bright blue eyes. “What shade is your lipstick?” His tone was teasing, and slightly rude, but both Magnus and Alec knew he meant no harm by it. Nonetheless, Alec still blushed. Clary looked a bit taken aback and made to say something, but Alec interrupted her.

“It’s Fuck You Fuchsia,” Alec snapped, quick as a whip. Magnus snorted, while everyone else at the table looked shocked. 

“Woah, guys,” Simon held his hands up between the pair.

“Now Alec,” Jace mocked an angry expression, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that anyway to speak to a celebrity?”

“A celebrity?” Alec laughed. Magnus had to cover his mouth with his hand to avoid blowing the whole act. “World’s biggest ego?” This time Jace actually looked slightly offended. After a moment of glaring, the pair broke into grins, and Magnus dropped his hand. 

“That your shirt, Mag?” Jace asked, gesturing to Alec’s top. Magnus nodded, pinching some of the fabric between his fingers. “Looks good on him, you should dress him more often.” The rest of the table looked utterly confused by this point.

“Actually Jace,” Alec shot back, glaring at Jace. “I picked both of our outfits out. Just because I like sweaters, doesn’t mean I don’t have a fashion sense.” He pointed out. 

“You picked out matching outfits? Gross,” Jace fake gagged, Alec blushed. “How long has this been going on?” He gestured between Alec and Magnus. Alec spluttered, not really sure what to say.

“A week, three years, two hours, four days, however you want to look at it.” Magnus shrugged, gripping Alec’s hand again. 

“I’m sorry,” Clary interrupted, looking between the three of them. “What is happening?” 

Alec leaned across the table, holding his hand out to her. “Alec  _ Lightwood, _ Jace’s older brother.” Clary looked surprised for a moment, before giving Alec a bright smile. 

Jace burst out laughing from his place beside Clary, clutching his stomach. Alec raised his eyebrows looking slightly amused. “Fuck You Fuchsia?” Jace gasped between his laughter. Everyone else joined in on the laughter, returning to their small talk once the laughter had died down. 

Dinner went surprisingly well, all things considered. Or at least it went well for everyone else. Magnus, after the whole Lightwood sibling commotion had died down was back to freaking out about Alec. He barely said anything the whole time they ate, his stomach churning as he tried to eat his food. Alec took notice to Magnu’s silence, resting his hand on Magnus’s knee. Needless to say it only made things worse.

“Washroom,” Magnus mumbled forty five minutes into the meal. He got to his feet, bumping the whole table in his attempt to get away. Everyone turned to look at him. “Sorry,” He muttered, walking away quickly.

He quickly made his way to the washroom, head down as he passed the other tables. He burst through the door, making his way to the sinks. He leaned over one, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He glanced at himself, grimacing when he saw the shadows his mascara left under his eyes. 

The door opened behind him, and Magnus didn’t bother to look- he knew who it was. The deadbolt turned, footsteps approaching him. A hand fell on his shoulder, his whole body went stiff.

“Are you okay, Mag?” Alec asked quietly, sliding his hand down Magnus’s back. Magnus nodded, trying not to lean back into Alec’s touch.

“Just a little sick, is all,” He mumbled, closing his eyes. Alec continued rubbing his back, pressing himself against Magnus’s side. 

“Want to go home?” Alec asked quietly. Magnus shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to be even more alone with Alec than he already was. Plus, they’d have to change for bed, and Magnus didn’t think he could handle seeing Alec shirtless again today. He watched Alec through the mirror, shamelessly checking him out.

“This shirt really does look good on you,” Magnus told him, turning around to face Alec. Alec blushed and smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow it,” Alec smiled, taking his eyes off the mirror, and looking down at Magnus. Magnus’s breath caught in his throat. Alec was so, so close, and so, so,  _ so _ attractive. 

“You’re welcome,” Magnus whispered, trying not to disturb the limited air between them. He couldn’t stop his hands from reaching out towards Alec’s hips, not even sure where the line was anymore. His fingers brushed against Alec’s pants, rubbing against something hard and circular. “Did you bring a condom?” Magnus asked, letting out an easy laugh.

Alec blushed, taking a step back and pulling it out of his pocket. “Jace threw it at me when I left the table,” He admitted, turning it over in his fingers. Magnus wanted to say something snarky, and unreasonably flirty, but he had no idea what would be taken as serious or not.

Magnus plucked it from his fingers, pulling out his wallet. He slipped it inside, before putting his wallet away. Alec raised his eyebrows, hand still frozen in midair. “Classy,” He teased, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Well it’ll look suspicious if it’s still in your pocket!” Magnus argued, making Alec flush.

“You want them to think we had sex?” He asked, finally dropping his hand to his side. 

“C’mon Alec, live a little,” He teased, reaching out to poke Alec in the side. Alec let out a yelp, moving away from Magnus’s finger. Magnus reached out and caught him with his other arm, pushing him up against the nearest wall. “Mind you, a missing condom isn’t going to convince them we had sex.” 

Alec smirked, leaning forward slightly. Magnus’s breath hitched again, his hand curling around Alec’s hip. Alec moved forward quickly, and Magnus closed his eyes, expecting lips to fall on his own. Instead, he got two obnoxiously large hands in his hair, messing it up completely. 

“Alec!” He yelled, squirming away from the boy. Alec followed him as he continued ruining Magnus’s hair. “Cut it out!” He tried to duck out from underneath Alec’s arm, but Alec grabbed him, shoving him until Magnus’s back hit the wall. 

“There, now you atleast have sex hair,” Alec smirked. Magnus just gaped at him, unable to do anything else as his body was pinned to the wall by Alec’s.

“Have I ever told you, you’re a dick?” Magnus panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Many times,” Alec laughed, his hands reaching down to grab at Magnus’s thighs. Magnus’s brain stopped, his legs wrapping themselves around Alec’s waist. Alec didn’t say or do anything for a moment, only stared at Magnus with that same blunt look. Magnus was sick of that look, so he kissed it away.

It was a blur of lips and hands all over Magnus’s body. He gasped at every new sensation, working his fingers into Alec’s hair. Alec’s tongue slid against his, and one of them groaned. Magnus was propped on the edge of sink, legs still around Alec’s waist, his hands in the boy’s dark hair. “ _ Magnus _ .”

Magnus pulled back to look at Alec. His lips were glossy, hair a mess, pupils blown wide. The top half of Alec’s shirt was unbuttoned, but Magnus couldn’t remember that happening at all. Alec leaned down, pushing Magnus’s back against the mirror, his lips going to Magnus’s neck. 

Magnus groaned, tangling his fingers deeper into Alec’s hair, pulling at it. Alec let out a whimper against Magnus’s neck, rocking his hips down. Magnus gasped, pulling back from Alec again. He slipped off the sink, fixing his hair up in the mirror. Alec watched him intently, still breathing hard. 

Magnus smirked at him, trying to hide his raging confusion (and hormones) under his flirty shell. Alec gaped at him, obviously unable to hide his own confusion. Magnus stepped toward him again, taking Alec’s lower lip between his teeth, and tugging. Alec whined, trying to follow Magnus’s mouth as he pulled back. 

“Now you look like you’ve had sex.” Magnus winked unlocking the bathroom door and slipping out into the restaurant. 

“Fuck you,” He heard Alec half gasp-half groan just before the door closed. Magnus let out a bark of laughter and went to join the others at the table. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Alec didn’t like talking about feelings, and Magnus knew that. Magnus knew they  _ should  _ talk, but he was almost enjoying their situation. Randomly, throughout the week, they would just approach one another and start making out. Magnus  _ loved  _ it, it was like sneaking around in some sort of secret relationship. 

What Magnus didn’t love, was the sound of Alec’s keyboard at four in the morning. “Turn the fucking thing off,” Magnus groaned, throwing his pillow at Alec across the room. Alec yelped, and chucked it back, twice as hard. It landed on Magnus’s back, but he couldn’t be bothered to move it. “What are you writing?”

“Essay for Anatomy,” Alec told him, slowing down his typing until he stopped. “Why am I in pre-med again?” He muttered. Magnus heard the laptop lid shut, and the room fell dark. 

“Because do-gooder Lightwood wants to save lives,” Magnus mumbled against his mattress. Alec sighed, and Mangus could hear the covers moving. 

“Want to get a coffee in the morning?” Alec asked through a yawn. Magnus smiled to himself, nuzzling deeper into his bed.

“I would love to,” He murmured. There was silence for a few moments, and Magnus thought Alec had fallen asleep. “Alec?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you tell me a story?” Magnus muttered, too tired to care about the words coming out of his mouth.

“About what?” Alec asked, his voice already heavy with exhaustion. Magnus shrugged before realising Alec couldn’t see him. 

“Anything,” He whispered. “I just like the sound of your voice.”

“Creep,” Alec laughed, before going silent for a moment. “Alright, well, uhm-” Magnus smiled at Alec’s stuttering, nearly nodding off just listening to it. “Okay. Once upon a time-” Magnus snorted. “There was a beautiful boy. He had gorgeous caramel colored skin, and dark hair with rainbow streaks in it. Everyone in the whole universe thought he was the most gorgeous thing they’d ever laid eyes on.

“This boy had one goal in life: to make everyone happy.” Magnus smiled to himself, already drifting off. “He tried and he tried. He went through every day with a smile on his face, handing out compliments to anyone he met. Everyone loved him.

“One day, his path crossed with a sad boy. This new boy had messy black hair and wore ugly clothes,” Alec paused, perhaps testing to see if Magnus was asleep. Magnus sighed, urging him to continue. 

“All the boy wanted to do was make the other boy happy, but the other boy wouldn’t smile. He was so scared of letting anyone in, that he tried to push the boy away. The boy wasn’t bothered by the other’s actions, it only encouraged him to try harder. 

“The sad boy was broken, and he didn’t think anyone would ever care about him. The boy proved him wrong. The boy made the other happy again, gave him a friend- someone to old on to. He saved the sad boy’s life, even though he didn’t know it. He- Mag?”

Magnus stayed quiet, pretending he had already fallen asleep. Alec was quiet for a moment, and Magnus figured he had fallen asleep as well. “I was going to- to- Magnus you literally saved my life.” Magnus still didn’t say anything, not sure if he would scare Alec off if he knew Magnus had been pretending to sleep. 

“I love you, Magnus.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bit of a direction change in this chapter, but I think you'll like it! Also, after this chapter, their going to be longer, yay!   
> I also just want to thank each of you for reading, leaving kudos, and writing amazing comments, you guys make me so happy, so thank you!

Magnus walked around to the back of the cab to collect their well over-packed bags. Alec jumped out of the backseat, running as fast as he could to the front door of his childhood home. Magnus smiled when the door opened to reveal Max Lightwood. The boy seemed to have grown, finally taking after Alec. 

Magnus took their bags, paid the driver, and made his way to the brothers. “Hey Magnus, guess what?” Max asked excitedly, lumbering over to Magnus as if he hadn’t figured out how to deal with his height just yet. Magnus smiled at the thought thought of twelve year old Alec looking similar. 

“What’s that Max?” Magnus asked, setting one of the suitcases on the ground, pulling the boy into a side hug. 

“I got a bunch of new collector’s comics,” The boy was practically bouncing, he was so excited. Magnus smiled, looking impressed. Alec walked up, taking the suitcase from the ground. The trio walked inside, only to be met by another Lightwood sibling.

“Alec, Magnus!” Izzy very nearly screeched, throwing her arms around both of them. Magnus pulled her closer, his face ending up surprisingly close to Alec’s. 

“Ew, don’t kiss over Izzy’s shoulder!” Max scrunched his face, looking more like an overgrown six year old than a twelve year old. 

“Alexander,” All three of them pulled back, looking toward the source of the sound. Robert Lightwood stood in the doorway to the kitchen. His arms were crossed over his chest, face in an unreadable expression that mimicked Alec’s so well. “Is there something you’d like to tell us?” He pointed between Alec and Magnus, face not giving anything away.

“I- uh- well-” Alec stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. Robert’s face broke into a grin, stepping forward to take both Alec and Magnus into his arms. He ruffled their hair, pressing an exaggerated kiss to both of their heads. 

“Finally!” He laughed, holding them at arm’s length to get a better look at them. Magnus felt Alec’s hand slip into his, fingers linking together.

“Honestly boys, we thought you’s never get together,” Maryse Lightwood smiled, appearing where Robert had in the doorway to the kitchen. “Why didn’t you tell us?” She pulled Magnus into a tight hug. Alec threw them an offended look, clearly put off that his own mother would hug Magnus first. 

“Lovely to see all of you,” Magnus smile once he had pulled back from Maryse. “Thank you again for inviting me.” Maryse gave him a wide smile, waving him off with her hand.

“Nonsense Magnus, you’re like a son to us,” Magnus smiled at this, making to grab the second suitcase from Alec’s grip. 

“Is Jace’s girlfriend like a daughter to you?” Izzy asked, crossing her arms. Alec pulled the suitcase away from Magnus, tilting his head towards the stairs. “That’s why she’s coming to Mexico with us?” 

“Isabelle, I simply told Jace he could invite someone if he wanted.” Magnus and Alec slowly began to shuffle towards the staircase, trying not to draw too much attention.

“They’ve been dating for like two weeks, Mom,” Izzy pointed out, not necessarily angry, just teasing. The boys had made it to the second stair when Izzy turned to them. “And how long exactly,” She pointed an accusatory finger at them, he other hand on her hip. “Have you two been hiding your secret little relationship?” 

Alec turned to him with wide eyes, and Magnus immediately took the hint. They scrambled the rest of the way up the stairs, Isabelle hot on their heels. “Are you guys five?” She laughed, chasing them down the long hallway. Magnus burst into Alec’s room, dropping the suitcase. Alec tumbled in right after him, slamming the door closed and sitting against it. 

Magnus heard Izzy and Max on the other side of the door, trying to shove it open while Alec sat against it. “No making out, dinner’s almost ready!”

“Ew, do you think that’s what they’re doing?” Max asked.

“Obviously, that’s what  _ boyfriends  _ do,” She teased, giving one final shove to the door. Alec knocked his head back against the door, eyes closed, breathing heavy. Magnus gawked at him for a moment, trying not to stare too long at the exposed skin of Alec’s neck. Magnus fell down onto Alec’s bed, staring at the ceiling. “Fine,” Izzy yelled, obviously put out at the lack of information they offered. “Be downstairs in ten minutes. Jace should be here soon, and I want you both looking presentable for dinner.”

“Yes Mom,” they answered in unison, earning a laugh from Max as the pair seemed to walk away. Magnus felt the bed dip around him and he looked down to see Alec crawling over him. His whole body hovered above Magnus’s, smirking down at him. Magnus’s breath hitched, but he smirked back, somehow maintaining his confidence. 

Alec rested one of his hands on Magnus’s shoulders, pushing him deeper into the mattress. He leaned down, pressing their mouths together. Magnus groaned, trying to lean up into Alec, but he was held down. “Alec,” he whined struggling against the hand again.

Alec pulled away, his smirk so wide, Magnus could have sworn he was actually related to Jace. Magnus raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side. “Yes Magnus?” Alec asked, staring at him expectantly. Magnus rolled his eyes, glaring at Alec.

“Nothing, your ugly face is just blocking my view of the ceiling. Much more interesting,” He teased. Alec pouted, giving Magnus’s shoulder a shove. Magnus sat up, bringing Alec with him, so that Alec was sitting on his lap. Alec looked surprised, but didn’t say anything. 

Magnus smiled innocently and began attacking Alec’s sides with tickles. Alec yelped, trying to get away from Magnus without falling backwards and hitting the floor. He ended up leaning far enough to the right, that they both tipped, Magnus effectively pinning Alec underneath him. Alec scowled at him, but Magnus kissed it away.

Alec’s hands came up to tangle in Magnus’s hair, nails scratching his scalp. Magnus groaned at the sensation, sucking in a breath as shivers traveled down his spine. Magnus pressed their foreheads together, his hands still resting on Alec’s sides. Magnus could feel the heat radiating off Alec's body, driving him wild. Alec parted Magnus’s lips with his own, his tongue sliding in. Magnus moaned, sliding his hands under Alec’s t-shirt. He pushed it up to Alec’s armpits, leaving his chest exposed. 

The door swung open with a loud bang, smacking against the wall. Before either of them could pull away more than an inch, someone jumped onto them. “Mom says dinner’s ready,” Jace informed them, squishing them both into the mattress as if he hadn’t just walked in on anything. 

“Jace, get off,” Alec groaned, trying to push Jace off. Jace made a noise of protest, lifting himself up, before falling on them again. “Ow, fuck Jace, get out of here.”

“No way, Izzy said not to leave without you,” Jace told them, finally sitting up. Magnus pushed himself off Alec, hovering over him like Alec had done to him before. He had nowhere else to move to, trapped by Jace, the wall, and Alec’s legs which were bent behind Magnus. 

Jace seemed to notice this, and he pulled Magnus off Alec, and onto his own lap. Magnus quickly shot to his feet, straightening his shirt and fixing his hair. Jace laughed, ruffling Alec’s hair and getting to his feet. Alec flipped him off, before trying to fix his unruly hair. Jace walked to the door, patiently waiting for the pair to follow him.

Alec shot to his feet, pushing Magnus up against the wall and crashing their lips together. Magnus didn’t know if it was directed at him, for tickling Alec, or Jace, for being a general pain in the ass. Alec moaned exaggeratedly, rocking his hips against Magnus. Okay, maybe he was retaliating against both of them.

“Ew, it’s like a porno in here,” Jace groaned, walking away from the room. Alec pulled back and  _ winked _ at Magnus. Magnus gawked at him as he left the room, fairly certain he wasn’t going to survive a week in a foreign country with that boy.

\-------------------------------

“Now’s probably not the best time to tell you I’m afraid of flying, hey?” Alec mumbled, pressing his face against the small window on the plane. Magnus shook his head.  _ Of course _ Alec would wait until the plane was rolling onto the runway to tell him that. Magnus glanced to his left, Clary and Izzy engaged in conversation, while Jace was already asleep. Magnus was pretty sure you were supposed to stay awake for this part of the flight. 

Magnus turned back to Alec, taking his hand. Alec squeezed so tightly, Magnus thought he may have to get his hand amputated. “I don’t like being in the air,” Alec whispered, bouncing his leg, eyes slammed closed. 

“At all?” Magnus knew many people who didn’t like taking off and landing, but Alec was the first he’d flown with who didn’t like it at all. 

“No. Feet should stay on the ground. People can’t fly for a reason.” Alec pulled his lip into his mouth as the plane began to speed forward. Magnus ran his thumb over Alec’s white knuckles, desperately hoping Alec was not going to be sick. 

“Hey,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, just loud enough to hear over the roar of the engine. “We could always join the mile high club.” Alec’s body relaxed just as the plane took off. He let out a nervous laugh, keeping his eyes closed. Magnus reached over, pulling down the shade so Alec couldn’t see outside. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s jaw, making the boy blush. 

“Magnus- I- we’re-” Alec stuttered, his body tensing again.

“Relax, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in his ear. “I’m joking.” _Mostly._ Alec’s body untensed again, but he still had his eyes closed. “What do you normally do on flights?” Alec shrugged, tapping his free hand on his armrest. Magnus caught his hand, bringing them both up to kiss the knuckles. 

“Have a panic attack,” Alec whispered, gnawing on his bottom lip. Magnus sighed, watching the boy intently. He dropped one of Alec’s hands, searching through the movies on the TV monitor. 

“Here, we could watch a movie,” Magnus suggested, trying to chose between two. “The Vow, or Avengers?” He asked Alec, the boy’s hands still at his mouth. 

“Avengers,” Alec whispered. Magnus pulled the headphones out of Alec’s bag, putting them in Alec’s hands. Alec fumbled with them, trying to figure out which one went with which ear, without opening his eyes. Magnus put the correct bud into Alec’s corresponding hand, before getting his own earphones set up. He plugged both sets into the armrests, starting their monitors at the same time. 

Alec didn’t open his eyes for the first twenty minutes of the film. His hands were clenched around Magnus’s again, as if he was afraid Magnus would disappear. When he finally did open his eyes, it took another half an hour for him to take his eyes away from the screen. He took a sip of the orange juice Magnus had got him, his eyes shifting in Magnus’s direction. Magnus smiled at him, before turning back to the movie.  

Magnus saw Alec turn back to the movie, and he felt a tap on his leg. He turned to Izzy, who was motioning for him to take his earbuds out. He did so, leaning across the aisle so she could talk to him. 

“Thanks, you did really well with him,” Izzy told him, gesturing to Alec. “I don’t think he’s opened his eyes on a plane since he was about six.” Magnus smiled, glancing over at Alec, who had his eyes glued to the screen. 

“Has he always been like this?” Magnus asked, shifting so his foot tapped against Alec’s. Alec glanced over to them, giving Izzy a shaky smile. She smiled back, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Yeah, not sure why,” Izzy explained, staring at Alec a minute longer. 

“And none of you thought to warn me?” Magnus asked, rolling his eyes to show he was joking. 

“Thought he told you, to be honest,” Izzy shrugged, turning back to Clary. Magnus rolled his eyes, sitting up again. The flight went smoothly for the first four hours. Once they hit turbulence, Alec started to go down hill again. What was worse, the pair had been walking back from the washroom when it happened. 

It wasn’t a bad shake, or anything, but the seatbelt signs went on, they were fifteen rows from their seats, and Alec had never stood on a moving plane before. Alec froze where he was, face going white, gripping the closest chair. 

“Alec, we need to sit down, keep moving,” Magnus said in a firm voice. The plane shook again, and Alec whimpered. The stewardess's voice came over the intercom, asking everyone to return to their seats. Alec stared wide-eyed at the aisle, obviously terrified of the long walk to his seat. “Alec, move.” Alec shook his head, letting out another whimper. 

The plane shook again, obviously getting into a heavier patch of turbulence. Magnus put his hands on the seats on either side of them, stepping forward as he did so. Alec stumbled as Magnus pressed them forward, looking absolutely terrified. Magnus continued to push him forward, mumbling to Alec as they went.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” 

“Almost there, darling.” 

“You’re doing so well, Alexander.” 

He got them back to their seats, sitting Alec down and immediately doing his seat belt up for him. He buckled his own before pulling Alec to his side. The plane gave a particularly hard lurch, one that would surely have knocked them both off their feet if they were still standing. Alec buried his face into Magnus’s neck, gripping his hands again. “Shhh,” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, trying to calm his down. “You’re okay, you’re safe. Alexander, we’re fine.”

Magnus looked to his left, locking eyes with Jace. The blond looked just as freaked out, but it was probably more for Alec’s safety, than the turbulence itself. Alec clutched at Magnus’s shirt, tears dripping onto his collar bone. The turbulence stopped after only a few minutes, but Alec didn’t let go of Magnus until they were safely on the ground. 

“Sorry,” Alec whispered, leaning against the wall of the jet bridge as the rest of the passengers filled out. They had given Alec special permission to exit first, for fear that he might actually pass out. Magnus rubbed his back, standing beside him as they waited for the rest of the Lightwoods. 

“Don’t be,” Magnus told him, rubbing his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. “Let’s just enjoy this trip, and forget about it.” Alec smiled and nodded, pulling Magnus close for a sweet kiss.  _ Damn it, Lightwood. You’re going to be the death of me _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? We got a nearly shirtless Alec, so making out, some annoying siblings, my home-boy Max, queen Izzy, nice and accepting Robert and Maryse, nervous Alec getting comforted by Magnus, and a vacation plot.... I think yes!
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, because you guys always answer my questions and are amazing like that....  
> I'm writing a shadowhunters fic with my friend, and I'm trying to figure out the type of relationship I want for my two characters:   
> Tomas- Alec's best friend, shadowhunter, family similar to the Lightwoods, but he's completely rebellious  
> Aaliyah- Warlock/Shadowhunter, Magnus's god-daughter. Similar to Magnus, but not as many walls built up, and is more happy-go-lucky.  
> I'm thinking either:  
> a) Friends to lovers  
> b) A repetitive cycle of "Wow, you're hot, I'm hot, there's a lot of sexual tension between us, let's just have sex"  
> c) Everyone knows they're dating except them because they may just be the most oblivious people in the world  
> So which one do you guys think fits the characters the best, and which one is your favorite relationship trope? Thanks guys, you're the best <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm not to sure what's happened with this fic, I just finish chapter 8 today, and it has taken the biggest, angsty turn around ever made. Also, there's new trigger warnings for this, which are up in the tags, so make sure you check those out just in case.   
> If you wanted a happy fake relationship au, run away now! (actually please don't because I'm loving where this story is going, and I love all my readers <3) Also, thanks to everyone who voted for the relationship type on my last chapter! I've decided to go for the "everyone knows they're dating except them"  
> Enjoy this chapter!

Magnus woke up the next day, sunlight basking him in warmth, with the powerful urge to stay in bed for the rest of his life. He cracked one eye open, smiling when he remembered where he was. Alec was sleeping only a foot away, his bare back facing Magnus. Magnus studied the plains of Alec’s back, memorizing the placement of every freckle and scar. 

It took about ten minutes for Alec to wake up, rolling over and facing Magnus with his eyes closed. His face was now much closer, and Magnus’s heart hammered in his chest. He’d been hopeful when he assumed that sleeping in the same bed as Alec would involved cuddling. Now, he was more confused than ever. They acted like a couple, Alec kissed him even when nobody was around, but they were still ‘fake-dating’. Apparently cuddling was no longer included in ‘fake-dating.’

“Can we stay here forever?” Alec asked, blinking his blue eyes open. Magnus had never seen Alec lying in an all white bed before, and boy, was he missing out. Every inch of him stood out against the soft white, making him look as if he were pleasantly laying in a mountain of snow. 

“Fine by me, I never want to go back to school,” Magnus mumbled, his eyes committing the image of Alec in this bed to memory. Alec nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. He scooted closer to Magnus, driving him impossibly crazier. “What are we doing today?” He asked, knowing the Lightwoods were big planners. 

“Beach day, which means sleep day in my books,” Alec muttered, throwing his arm over Magnus’s waist. Magnus let himself fall into it. He was admittedly terrified. He thought of Camille, and how she hadn’t been all that different from Alec, when they first started dating. She had pretended to love him, driving him wild with infatuation. They were oh so similar, yet complete polars of one another. Magnus was freaking out, completely willing to sacrifice his heart for Alec. 

Sleep day ended up only being an hour long, as beach day in everyone else's books meant  _ beach _ day. Magnus would have like to lay in bed with Alec all day, but Alec sun tanning wasn’t a bad alternative. 

Magnus was laying on a beach chair, absentmindedly flipping through a fashion magazine, hoping to find inspiration for his final project. He glanced toward the shore, smiling when he saw Max flung over Alec’s shoulder, being carried deeper into the water. Isabelle and Clary walked along the shoreline, collecting shells. Clary picked one up excitedly, showing it to Isabelle who nearly screamed with delight. 

Robert and Maryse were over by the bar, getting a drink for each of them. Robert was laughing, watching Alec and Max in the waves. Maryse smiled lovingly at him, happily accepting the drinks from the bartender. Magnus glanced at the lounge chair to his right, catching Jace staring at the girls. He readjusted his headphones, looking down at his phone again. 

Magnus swept his eyes across everyone again, taking in everyone’s happy smiles. This was his family. As much as he loved Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael, it was different with them. The four of them had been bounced around from foster house to foster house, sometimes not seeing each other for years. With them, it was like a brotherhood, with the Lightwoods, it was a family. 

Alec spotted his parents coming back from the bar. He shoved Max into the water once more, before running out of the water. Magnus figured Alec Lightwood, dripping wet, hair a mess, running out of the ocean, swim trunks dangerously low on his hips, could probably win an award for being the most attractive thing in the universe. 

Alec reached the chair beside Magnus, throwing his towel around his neck. He plopped down, grinning wildly at Magnus. His hair fell into his eyes, dripping water all over his cheekbones. The drops glistened against his skin, lines of water trailing down his torso. “Got an idea yet?” Alec asked, pointing to the magazine.

“No,” Magnus groaned, slamming the magazine closed, throwing it into the sand. “It’s hopeless Alexander!” Magnus rolled onto his back, throwing his hands into the air for dramatic purposes. “I’ll never create something stunning, if the most beautiful thing in the world is right in front of me!” 

He sat up, cupping Alec’s cheeks with his hands. Jace snorted behind them, while Alec deadpanned, giving Magnus the most unimpressed look Magnus had ever seen. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Robert laughed, appearing beside them with two drinks in his hands. “Maryse and I worked hard for this one.”

“Dad!” Jace and Alec groaned. Alec looked thoroughly disgusted as he took their drinks from Robert. He handed one to Magnus, who happily took a sip.

“Thanks Robbie,” Magnus teased, throwing a smile in Robert’s direction.

“Want to go for a swim?” Alec asked Magnus, absentmindedly burying Magnus’s feet with sand. Magnus smiled, watching his feet disappear. 

“Yeah,” He nodded, knocking the rest of his drink down. Alec followed suit, both of them getting to their feet. “Race ya!” Magnus yelled, taking off toward the water. He ran as fast as he could, well aware that Alec’s legs were long enough that he only had to jog to keep up with Magnus. 

They reached the ocean, water splashing everywhere as they stumbled into it. Magnus dove under a wave as soon as he was waist deep, swimming as hard as he could. He could feel Alec right behind him, trying to grab at his ankles. Or, at least he hoped it was Alec, and not some shark with a foot fetish.

Alec’s hand closed around his ankle, pulling him under the water momentarily. They were too deep to touch the bottom, but were both good swimmers. Magnus resurfaced, throwing himself onto Alec and pushing them both under the water. Alec’s arm went around his waist, pulling them both out of the water again. 

Alec stared at him with wide eyes, panting heavily. “Dick,” he laughed, coughing a bit. Magnus smiled sweetly, pushing Alec’s hair out of his eyes. “I won.”

“Did not!” Magnus protested, shoving Alec’s shoulder. “I made it to the water first.”

“Yeah, but I caught you,” Alec pointed out. 

“It was a race!” Magnus spluttered. Alec’s arm was still wrapped around his waist, his hand drifting lower with each passing wave. Alec laughed, shaking his head. Saltwater sprayed into Magnus’s face, nearly getting in his eyes. “You almost blinded me.”

“With how incredible attractive I am?” 

“Oh God, you really are related to Jace. Are you sure you aren’t adopt-” Alec kissed him, soft and sweet. His hands were holding Magnus’s hips steady, fingertips digging into the skin. Magnus cupped Alec’s face, one hand on his cheek, the other on his neck and jaw. It was short lived, as it was nearly impossibly to stay afloat without kicking.

Alec pulled back with a hesitant smile, pushing away from Magnus just enough to have free range of his legs again. Magnus watched his movements carefully, studying Alec’s face. He focused in on his lips. A bead of water sat at the point of his cupid’s bow, making it-

Oh shit.

Oh God, no. 

Cupid- Valentine’s day was on Friday. Magnus had stupidly planned this fake-dating thing over Valentine’s. He didn’t even get him a gift. What do you even get your fake-boyfriend for Valentine’s day? Alec pulled him in for another kiss, but Magnus could barely focus, he was freaking out so much.

They reached the shore again, Magnus immediately rushing to Jace and pulling him off to the side. He pulled him behind a nearby shack, Jace’s eyes going wide. “Wrong brother!” Jace yelled, putting his hands up to keep Magnus away.

“Shut up,” Magnus rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. “I need your help with something.”

\-----------------------------

Magnus passed the red lipstick over Alec’s mouth, biting his tongue in concentration. His own tongue, of course, biting Alec’s would defeat the purpose. Alec watched himself in the mirror over Magnus’s shoulder, admiring his make up. He pressed his lips together over the tissue, staring in awe. 

“It looks so different that last time,” He whispered, lightly touching his mouth. 

“Good different, or bad different?” Magnus asked, picking up a purple color to put on himself. 

“Good, definitely good,” Alec whispered. “It’s just- I don’t even look like the same person.” Alec’s eyes were wide and full of awe. He tugged on the cuffs of his suit jacket, playing with the buttons. “You look nice,” he whispered, glancing up at Magnus. 

“Thanks, darling.” Magnus got to his feet, and holding his hand out to Alec. He pulled him up and led him over the the door. Alec grabbed the room key from the dresser as they passed, slipping it into his pocket. Magnus held the door open, allowing Alec to pass through. 

Once they were in the hall, Alec linked their fingers together, swinging their hands between them as the walked. “Holy shit Alec, you look awesome.” Max said, nearly running into them as he left his and Izzy’s shared room. The three of them made their way down the hall, happily chatting about anything and everything. 

There was a full mirror at the end of the hall, and Magnus couldn’t help but admire how good each of them looked. Magnus’s own suit was stark white, a plum vest and tie to match. Max’s suit was black, the jacket fitting snugly as the boy seemed to have grown about a foot in the last two months. He had a pastel green shirt underneath, with a dark grey tie. His open jacket gave him a laid back look, so that he almost resembled Jace. 

Male model Alec Lightwood was decked out in a dark gray suit. It was perfectly fitted to his body, hugging each and every curve impossibly well. His tie and vest were dark blue, accenting his eyes perfectly. He moved with confidence, as if he actually believed he looked as good as he did. Their eyes met in the mirror, Alec smirking when he caught Magnus staring. Magnus smile back at his, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer. 

When they arrived to the restaurant, everyone was waiting for them. Alec bowed his head when they sat down, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone at the table. His cheeks went red, fidgeting with his napkin in his lap. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s leg, rubbing his thumb near the inner seam. 

“You boys look stunning,” Maryse said once they had all settled. Alec shot her a quick smile, picking up his menu and holding it in front of his face. 

“Thank you, Maryse,” Magnus smirked, snatching Alec’s menu away to read. Alec glared at him, leaning into him to look at the words. “You okay?” Magnus whispered, daring to move his hand up higher on Alec’s leg. He could practically feel the heat radiating off Alec’s face. 

“Uh- yeah, just a little self conscious,” Alec stuttered, barely making a sound. Magnus pressed his thumb into the seam of Alec’s slacks harder, making Alec suck in a breath. “What are you doing?” He hissed, glaring at Magnus. Magnus turned to him, giving him the most innocent look he could muster. 

“Nothing darling,” Magnus smiled, looking back at the menu. “What would you like to eat?” Alec’s breath was hot on the shell of his ear, Alec resting on his shoulder to see the menu. 

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Alec whispered lowly, his lips brushing against Magnus’s ear. Alec placed his hand over Magnus’s on his leg, pulling his hand up even further. Magnus’s heart skipped. “I’ve got a few tricks of my own.” He tossed Magnus’s hand back into his own lap, leaning closer to the menu.

“I can’t decide if I want pasta, or steak,” Magnus said, after taking a minute to regain himself. 

“Hmm,” Alec studied the menu, looking back and forth between the two options. “We could always get both, and share them,” he suggested.

“And look like a married couple? I think not,” Magnus laughed.

“Please, you guys constantly act married,” Clary unhelpfully supplied from her place between Jace and Isabelle. Isabelle laughed loudly, and Jace watched her closely. He shrugged to himself, before waving the waiter over. They ordered their food, Magnus giving into Alec’s married couple meal plan. Alec smile at him after, pressing a small kiss to Magnus’s nose.

“You guys are so cute,” Maryse gushed, nudging Alec in the arm. Alec blushed and smiled, playing with the edge of his napkin. 

“Max, you brought your homework to work on, right?” Robert asked, reminding Magnus that not all of them were actually on reading break. Max’s head shot up, sending his dad an ice-cold glare. 

“Oh my God, I’ll get it done,” Max groaned, looking thoroughly unimpressed with his father. “Stop nagging.”

“I wasn’t nagging, Max. I was just making sure you brought it.”

“Why’s it matter, anyway? I’m just going to fail my classes anyway,” He grumbled. Magnus wasn’t sure you could actually fail seventh grade, but Max seemed fairly certain. 

“Max,” Alec spoke up, obviously trying to stop the conversation before it got out of hand. 

“Shut up, Alec.”

“Max,” Maryse gasped, shooting her youngest a disapproving look. “Don’t speak to your brother like that.” Max glared at his mother, and then at Alec, raising from the table. 

“Sorry, I almost forgot,” Max grumbled, pushing his chair back. “We have to be sensitive around Alec, wouldn’t want to upset him,” Max snarled, storming away from the table. Jace jumped up, running after him. 

Magnus turned to Alec, who was very pale and looked on the verge of tears. He reached out and took Alec’s hand in his own, but Alec only stared in front of him, not reacting to anything. Maryse turned to Clary, giving her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry Clary, We’ve been having some problems with Max for the last few years.” 

“That’s alright, Mrs. Lightwood. I completely understand,” Clary reassured. Magnus had witnessed the previous scene so many times in the last few years, it had become second nature to him. 

“Problems?” Alec’s voice broke as he turned to Maryse, eyes wild. “Mom, a problem would be skipping class, or smoking weed. Depression is not a ‘problem.’ You need to get him help.”

“Alec, we’ve been trying, he won’t go to his appointments,” Robert explained. Magnus felt a pang in his heart. 

“You’re not trying hard enough!” Alec rose to his feet, storming away from the table just as Max had. Everyone stared after him, not saying a word. Clary looked shocked, Isabelle looked sad, and Robert and Maryse just looked tired. Magnus sighed, pushing away from the table and going after Alec.

As he walked back to their room, where he was sure Alec had disappeared to, he couldn’t help but think of Alec’s words when he told that story.  _ “I was going to- to- Magnus you literally saved my life.”  _ Magnus couldn’t help but wonder how much Alec and Max really were alike. 

\---------------------------------------

Magnus knelt between Alec’s legs, wiping his makeup off as it continued to run down Alec’s cheeks, led by his uncontrollable tears. His lip quivered under Magnus’s thumb, his hands clenched tightly in Magnus’s dress shirt. “Shh,” Magnus whispered, taking the final black smudges away. 

He dropped his hands to his sides, putting the wipe on the ground and rising to his feet. Alec’s eyes went wide, pulling Magnus even closer. Magnus’s hands went under Alec’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. It fell into a heap on the bed, and Alec grabbed it and balled it up, chucking it across the room. 

“Dammit!” Alec screamed, clawing his shirt open. Buttons ripped off, bouncing across the floor. Given very different circumstances, Magnus would have found that the single-handed most attractive thing in the universe. Magnus slid the shirt off Alec’s body, feeling Alec’s hand start unbuttoning his own shirt. 

“Alec,” Magnus whispered, placing his hands over Alec’s. “Alec, stop.” Alec continued with the buttons, and Magnus’s heart broke. Magnus gripped Alec’s hands tighter, pulling them away from his body. Alec was hysterical, amped up and unfocused. Alec’s hard expression told Magnus exactly what he wanted, but Magnus wasn’t about to let him go through with something he’d regret in the morning. “Alexander, no sweetheart, not-”

“Oh my god,” Alec pushed Magnus’s hands away, scurrying to the top of the bed. “Oh my god,” he whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest. “You- I’m sorry. I- oh god Magnus.” Magnus crawled up the bed to sit beside Alec, reaching out for him. Alec flinched away. “No! I could- I could do something! I could hurt you. I- I’m a terrible person. Can’t help my baby brother- can’t make him happy. Now I’m pressuring you into things and I-”

Magnus reached out again, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder while his heart shattered into tiny pieces. “Oh, darling. You aren’t pres-”

“Stop.” Alec’s voice was hysterical, his hands flying up to pull at his hair. “Don’t touch me,” Magnus’s hand fell away immediately, but he didn’t move away. “I’m scared. I’m crazy. What am I doing? Max could be trying to hurt himself right now, and I just want to- want to-” He flung a pillow at the wall, eyes going wide. “I’m a monster.”

“Alexander-”

“Go away! Just- just leave,” his voice softened, more tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. “Please? I don’t want to hurt you. Go sleep with Izzy or something.” Magnus sighed and nodded, looking sadly at Alec. His hair tousled, blue eyes lined with red, gasping for breath through his sobs. 

Magnus slipped off the bed, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and making his way to the door. He paused, the door already halfway open. “You’re not a monster, Alexander,” he said quietly, before slipping through the door and shutting it behind him. He slid down the door, resting his back against it. It wouldn't make for a comfortable sleep, but at least he would know if Alec decided to leave the room. 

\------------------------------------

“Get thrown to the curb, Bane?” Magnus blinked his eyes open groggily, his back screaming in discomfort. He looked up to see Jace standing over him, looking concerned. Magnus shook his head, trying to move around.

“No,” He whispered, patting the spot beside him. “He was just upset, and scared he was going to hurt me.” Jace sighed, plopping down beside Magnus. 

“Figures, he seemed pretty upset after Max tried to- well you know,” Jace gestured helplessly, clearly not wanting to say it. Magnus nodded, remembering in vivid detail just how upset Alec really was. “Mag?”

“Hmm?’ 

“Thank you,” Jace whispered, toying with the string on his pajama pants. “He- he really loves you y’know,” Magnus heart clenched, his stomach dropping. “You helped him so much.”

“Whataya mean?” Magnus asked, his words slurring together with sleepiness. 

“He was so- so  _ sad _ before you met him,” Jace shook his head, looking out at the ocean in front of them. “I know a lot of it was my fault. There was the gay thing, and the self-confidence thing. Which by no means am I trying to be cocky, but Alec sees me as this perfect, god-like creature, and is- or at least he used to constantly compare himself.”

“It’s not your fault Jace.”

“It kind of is, especially because I couldn’t help him. But you saved him Mags. I don’t know where he’d be without you.” Jace smiled a genuine smile, taking Magnus by surprise.

“Boy,” he laughed. “You get pretty sentimental in the middle of the night, don’t ya?” Jace laughed too, watching the ocean again. 

“I hope you two get married,” Jace admitted, smiling wider. “You’d be the best parents.”

There was a knock on the door behind them, Magnus realising just in time to catch himself as it was thrown open. Alec stared down at them with wide- but dry eyes, biting his lip. “Uh, hi?”

“Alec,” Jace jumped to his feet, Magnus following not long after. “I was coming to tell you that he’s okay. We got him calmed down, and he’s sound asleep. Izzy’s watching him.” Alec nodded, looking extremely awkward. 

“Thanks- uhm,” he took a deep breath. “You okay?” He asked Jace. Jace nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Course, you?” Alec shrugged, giving a half-assed nod. 

“Course,” he whispered. Jace tapped Magnus’s arm before heading back to his room. “I- you can- if you want-” Alec’s voice faltered, staring guiltily at the floor. “You can come back in, if you want. If you- if you’re uncomfortable, I understand.” Magnus smiled at him, reaching out for him. Alec flinched back, eyes going wide. Magnus felt a pang in his heart, but kept his smile steady.

“I’d love to, Alexander,” Alec held the door open further, letting Magnus slip passed. Magnus began to undo the buttons on his shirt, before pausing. “This okay?” He asked turning to Alec, who was still in his slacks. He nodded, scratching at his arms. 

Magnus undid to rest of his buttons, sliding his shirt off. He picked up Alec’s discarded jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair. “Y’know,” He began, turning back to Alec. “As incredible as you look in makeup, I rather like seeing you like this.” Alec smiled softly, visibly relaxing. He took a few steps toward the bed. 

“It’s like your own little secret, right?” Alec asked, hands going to the fly of his slacks. “Uhm- do you mind if I-?”

“Go right ahead, love. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Alec’ smile brightened at this comment. He stripped his pants, before climbing into bed. Magnus did the same, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I want to thank you,” He whispered into the dark, his eyes ready to close again.

“For what?” Alec asked, pulling the covers back so Magnus could slide under them. 

“Giving me a family.” He slid under the blankets, feeling them fall delicately over his body. “This is the first family I’ve ever felt like I was a part of,” he admitted. “So thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya have it folks! Let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to angst central everyone! Hope you enjoy your stay!

The six a.m. bus ride was an hour long, and Magnus was ready to kill anyone that even looked at him. Unless they had big, blue eyes and unruly hair, of course. Magnus rubbed at his eye as he stumbled through the resort lobby, watered down coffee held in his other hand. Max walked beside him, holding his own coffee. (Magnus had agreed to tell Robert and Maryse it was hot chocolate)

Izzy stood by the door of the bus, ushering her parents onboard. She had khaki shorts on, sand colored hiking boots, and a pale blue shirt. Magnus figured Izzy looked good in every outfit the world had to offer. Clary and Jace were climbing on next, Clary stopping to give Izzy a ‘good-morning’ hug.

Max went on first, ignoring Isabelle’s raised eyebrows at the drink in his hand. She looked at Magnus, eyes narrowing when she saw the identical cup in his hands. “You gave a twelve year old coffee?”

“He’s almost thirteen. And it’s hot chocolate,” Magnus shrugged, trying to get on the bus without further interrogation. 

“I’m sure,” She drawled, holding her hand out to stop Magnus. “Can I ask you something?”

“Go right ahead,” Magnus nodded, stepping out of the way, and leaning against the side of the bus. 

“How well do you know Clary?”

“Why?” Magnus asked, instantly intrigued. He half-hoped there would be some good gossip out of this conversation. Isabelle didn’t answer. “Not much, I know her best friend’s boyfriend really well. I met her two or three times before coming on this trip.” Magnus shrugged.

“What’s her best friend like?”

“He’s... different. He’s loud and nerdy, and talks way too much,” Magnus thought back to Simon and Raphael. He’d have to Skype them soon. 

“Do you think she’s-” Isabelle cut herself off, picking at her fingernail. Magnus waited for her to continue, but she only stood there.

“She’s what?” Isabelle whispered a reply, but Magnus didn’t hear it. “What?”

“Straight.” Isabelle took a shaky breath, looking around to see if anyone heard her.  _ Well that’s new _ . 

“No,” Magnus admitted, thinking back to how happy Clary had been whilst collecting shells with Izzy. Izzy looked hopeful, but Magnus held up his hand. “I do, however, know that she’s dating Jace. Y’know, your  _ brother. _ ” Isabelle sighed, giving a sad nod.

Alec walked up to the bus, sending them both a small smile before disappearing inside. “I still worry about him,” Izzy whispered, watching Alec go inside.

“I might too, if I actually knew what there was to worry about,” Magnus pointed out, letting his head fall back against the bus. “I mean- everyone says he was sad before I came around. I know he was in the closet, and had confidence issues.” Isabelle made a noise of agreement, biting her lip nervously. “He told me I saved him, but I don’t know from what. Was he like Max?”

“Sort of,” Isabelle sighed, closing her eyes. “He-” The driver walked up to the bus, ushering them inside. “I’ll tell you inside.” They climbed the stairs, walking down the aisle. Alec had taken the chair beside Max, laughing at something. Magnus smiled, following Izzy to the empty seats near the back. They sat down, Magnus taking the window seat. 

“So what happened?” Magnus asked, eager to find out. 

“We don’t actually know,” Izzy admitted, sighing. “One day, when he was- I guess he would have been about Max’s age, maybe younger, yeah, more like six- he just disappeared. He had taken the two of us to the park, I don’t know where Mom and Dad were, but we were playing at this really crowded park. I remember Jace came running up to me, saying he couldn’t find Alec anywhere.”

“Was he kidnapped?” Izzy shrugged, shaking her head. 

“Like I said, we don’t know. He just- disappeared.” Izzy looked puzzled for a moment, as if trying to remember what had happened. It made sense, as she had only been four when it happened. “I think he showed up a week later.” Magnus’s heart dropped. Alec was missing for a  _ week _ . 

“Where’d they find him?” Magnus asked.

“At the zoo,” Magnus threw her a surprised look. “Yeah, I know. It was weird. They said he was just standing outside the lion cage. He has no memory of that whole week- or at least we think he doesn’t. A few years later, when he could actually comprehend what had happened- even though he couldn’t remember- he started acting up. 

“It was like he had PTSD, or something,” She sighed again, chewing on her nail. “Everyone said that he was just traumatized by the fact he can’t remember a week of his life.”

“But you don’t think so?” Magnus asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Isabelle shook her head.

“I think he remembered,” She admitted, tears suddenly welling in her eyes. “I asked him about it, but he just denies it. Jace doesn’t believe me, and I don’t think mom and dad would either. Especially now.”

“So how exactly did I ‘save him’?” Magnus asked, grabbing her hand. 

“He just- we were worried about him when he left for uni. I mean he was getting better, but sometimes he would still have these episodes. Rarely- or secretly maybe. After he met you, and came out, he didn’t have them anymore. At least I don’t think he does. Maybe he just has them in private.”

“I haven’t seen any,” Magnus supplied, trying to remember if he had seen Alec freak out at any point. “Except maybe last night.”

“What’d it look like?” Isabelle asked, looking worried. 

“He- he was crying, because of Max. Really hysterical, which I figured was normal. I was helping him out of his suit, and he freaked out and just ripped his shirt open.”

“Sounds hot,” Izzy nearly laughed. 

“It was, but then it got weirder. He started trying to take my shirt off too, in a very ‘let’s have sex’ way. We haven’t done that, or anything like that, so I stopped him, because, well, I don’t want him to do something he’d regret.”

“Please,” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You two are so in love, I’m surprise you haven’t already.” Magnus gave a shaky laugh.

“Maybe if this was a real relationship, not just a fake,” Izzy opened her mouth to say something, eyes wide, but Magnus held up his hand to stop her. “So when I stopped him, he freaked out. He wouldn’t let me come near him, completely curled in on himself, yelling that he was afraid he was going to hurt me.” Magnus took a shaky breath, trying to find words. “It was like- he acted like a-”

“Abuse victim?” Izzy whispered, looking down the aisle at her older brother. Magnus nodded, closing his eyes.

“I’m going to call this fake-relationship off,” Magnus whispered.

“How did it even start?” Isabelle asked. Magnus launched into the story, each word making him feel guiltier and guiltier. 

“Isabelle, if that’s what really did happen when he was a kid. I must be destroying him,” Magnus whispered.

“He loves you,” Isabelle told him, looking sad. “So, so much. And you love him. And this is ridiculous.”

“I can’t just lead him on like this. If I helped save him, I can’t be the one that destroys him.”

“Isn’t that how it always goes?” Isabelle asked. “If you break it off with him now, you’ll break his heart. Maybe you could just jump into a real relationship,” she suggested. Magnus shook his head. 

“I don’t- I  _ can’t _ do that until he tells me what happened. At least as much as you guys know, if he doesn’t trust me enough for that, then I don’t know if he actually does  _ love _ me.” The rest of the bus ride, the pair were quiet. Each lots in their own thoughts. Magnus couldn’t get it through his head, desperately hoping that Izzy and Magnus were wrong about what happened to Alec.

The bus lurched to a stop, just outside the dense jungle. They filed out, backpacks filled with water, sunscreen, and lunches slung over their backs. Magnus walked to Alec’s side, but didn’t reach out to touch him. Alec smiled sleepily at him, looking like he just woke up. 

“Had nice nap?” Magnus asked. Alec yawned, rubbing his eye and nodding. Magnus briefly wondered how a grown man could look so damn cute.

“It was alright, bus was bumpy. Did you sleep?” 

“No, Isabelle and I spent the whole time talking about your poor fashion choices before I came along.” He smiled, sending Alec a wink. Alec gave his shoulder a slight shove, paling immediately after. 

“Sorry,” He rushed, taking a step back. 

“Alexander,” Alec looked panicked. “Hey, darling it’s okay. I know something’s bothering you, and if you want to talk about it, we can. I don’t mind you touching me, darling, I would tell you if I did.” Alec nodded shakily, turning to the tour guide, who was explaining something about the ruins they were visiting. “Hey,” He whispered to Alec, who still looked uncomfortable. “Do you want to slow this down? Stick to holding hands, maybe even call it off?” 

“No.” 

“Alec listen, if you’re uncomfortable, we can stop.” Magnus reassured, almost getting left behind as the rest of the group began to walk into the jungle. 

“It’s fine Magnus, I’m okay,” Alec reassured him, looking slightly more sure. Magnus smiled softly, but his worry levels didn’t drop. “I’m just upset about Max, is all.”

“What does touching me have to do with Max?” Alec didn’t answer, only kicked at a stick on the ground. His foot barely touched it, but that was enough for them to find out it was not, in fact, a stick. 

They both screamed as the snake began to slither away, wrapping their arms around each other, trying to jump into the other’s arms. Somehow Magnus ended up in Alec’s back, covering Alec’s eyes with his hands. 

“What the f-” 

“Jace!” Maryse scolded, running over to the two boys. “What happened?” She asked, peeling Magnus’s hands away from Alec’s face. 

“I kicked a snake,” Alec explained nonchalantly, letting Magnus slide back to the ground. Maryse started at them for a moment, unable to come up with a decent response. She nodded slowly, walking to catch up with the rest of the group. Magnus turned to Alec, who burst out laughing. Magnus started laughing as well, the pair hurrying to catch up with the others.

\---------------------------

“Old ruins are cool,” Clary said, crouching down beside Magnus to examine the pattern on the stone. She pulled her bag off, taking out a piece of paper, and a stick of charcoal. She began doing a rubbing of the texture, Izzy running over to her side to see what she was doing. 

“You’re seeing this too, right?” Jace whispered from his place between Alec and Magnus. Magnus nodded, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the girls. “What do I do? Do I break up with her?” 

“No idea,” Alec whispered, throwing his arm over Jace’s shoulder and smiling when Magnus turned the camera on the three of them instead. Jace and Magnus both pulled funny faces. “It’s beautiful here,” Alec commented, loud enough for the girls to hear. 

“Excuse me?” Isabelle said, turning to a middle aged man. “Could you take our picture?” The man nodded, taking Magnus’s phone from him. They lined up along the edge overlooking the ocean, Magnus and Izzy striking obsured poses on either end. Clary stood in the middle, her arms around both Alec and Jace. The boys struck poses with finger guns, looking as badass as they could. 

They all thanked the man once the photo was taken. Magnus laughed at the photo, smiling at Alec’s pose. “Looking good, James Bond.” Alec laughed, leaning his chin on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus immediately snapped a picture of them, making a mental note to send it to Raphael later. 

Max ran over to them, pulling at Alec’s arm. “You gotta come see this, come on, come on, come on!” They walked over to see the ruin Max has found, an old temple of sorts. The spent the rest of the morning taking as many pictures as possible. Alec and Max both seemed to be in their element, both laughing and joking around. Alec had reached out to Magnus a few times, still hesitate, but looking more comfortable than before.

They sat down in the grass, pulling out the lunches the resort and supplied for them. Alec and Magnus sat further away from the rest of them, scrolling through the photos they had taken. Alec started laughing hysterically when he saw the face swap of Magnus and Clary, barely able to contain himself. He clutched his stomach, rolling around on the grass. “Oh my god, never go ginger!”

“I take great offence to that, Lightwood,” Magnus teased. “I would look fantastic with any hair color.” Alec laughed harder, taking a second look at the photo. 

“No, you definitely would not!” Magnus grabbed Alec’s half-eaten sandwich, shoving it in Alec’s face to stop his laughter. Alec shoved Magnus away, sandwich stuck to his face. “Dick,” he mumbled around his half eaten food. Magnus smiled innocently, taking a bite of mango. 

“I resent that,” Magnus stuck his tongue out, eyes drifting over to the others. “Okay, but seriously, Izzy and Clary.”

“I know, it’s weird. Izzy never showed interest in girls before. Also, they’ve known each other what, two days?”   
“Well, I mean it’s just flirting,” Magnus pointed out. It would be more of a concern if they had started dating all of a sudden. “Jace doesn’t seem too bothered.”

“No, but he’s definitely confused about what to do,” Alec said, leaning back on his hands, his face now clean. 

“What would you do?”

“Not date a girl, for starters,” Alec said. Magnus laughed, giving him a small shove. “Did mom tell you what we’re doing tomorrow?”

“No,” Magnus shook his head.

“Scuba diving,” Alec said excitedly. Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, when we get back this afternoon, we get a mini lesson in the pool, and one again tomorrow morning, and then we get to go out in the afternoon.” Magnus was suddenly ecstatic to get back to the resort. 

They finished their lunch, and started heading back to the bus. As they walked through the jungle, Alec and Magnus made sure to avoid any ‘sticks’ that may be laying on the ground. “I think I’ve developed a phobia of snakes,” Alec told him.

“That’s great, I’ve developed one of anything resembling a stick,” Magnus admitted, watching the ground carefully as they exited the forest. 

“Everything resembling a stick?” Alec teased, raising his eyebrows. Magnus rolled his eyes, sighing loudly.

“Yes, it’s very unfortunate Alexander. I will have to resort to being straight from now on,” He said dramatically, pressing his hand against his forehead. “How I will ever look at myself naked, I do not know.”

“Alright there drama queen,” Alec laughed, stepping out of the way to allow Magnus to get on the bus first. Alec, being Alec, fell asleep on the way back, apparently soothed by the constant bumpiness of the bus ride. Magnus smiled down at Alec, who had passed out on Magnus’s lap. 

“Magnus?” Magnus turned his head to look at Max, who was sprawled out on the seats beside him. He had a comic book in his hands, his back resting against the window, his feet propped on the armrest next to the aisle. “Is he okay?” He pointed at Alec.

“Yeah, just tired,” Magnus assured him, brushed the hair out of Alec’s eyes. 

“I mean- last night I was kind of rude. They always tell me not to be rude to him, but I don’t know why.”

“You shouldn’t be rude to anyone, Max,” Magnus told him, becomingly increasingly aware of just how big of a secret Isabelle had told him earlier. “But he’s fine, just worried about you.”

“He thinks I’m going to try again,” Max pointed out, looking back at the comic book.

“Are you?”

“No,” Max shook his head, not taking his eyes off the book. “I’m not going to  _ try _ again.” Magnus sighed, letting the boy return to his comic. This might be his family, but there were sure a lot of layers Magnus had yet to discover.

\----------------------------------

Magnus was currently sitting at the bottom of a pool, regulator stuck in his mouth. Alec sat in front of him, small bubbles floating up from his mouth. The instructor flashed them a thumbs up, meaning to surface. Magnus stood up, pulling the regulator out of his mouth. 

“This is so cool,” Alec said, pulling his own regulator out. Magnus nodded in agreement, looking around at the others. They all seemed rather impressed with themselves, especially Max. 

“I think Max has convinced himself that this is some superhero thing,” Magnus laughed. Alec followed his gaze to Max, nodding in agreement. 

“Probably, he loves that stuff.” 

“He’d like Simon,” Magnus said suddenly, Alec nodding in agreement. The instructor called for their attention. 

“Alright everyone, good job today,” She said. “Tomorrow morning we’ll go over the emergency procedures, write a brief test, and then you guys can go out on the boat tomorrow afternoon.”

Alec unbuckled his equipment, letting it fall off his shoulders and float behind him. Magnus did the same, pulling both tanks over to the side of the pool. Jace hopped out, helping everyone to lift the tanks onto the side. 

Magnus not-so-subtly watched Alec lift himself out of the pool, water droplets covering his skin, glistening in the sunlight. Alec pulled himself out, holding his hand out to Magnus. Magnus took it, letting himself be pulled out of the water. 

Alec held his hand as they walked back toward their room. Robert and Maryse had decided that everyone was free to do what they wanted for dinner, whether it was room service, or one of the many á la carte restaurants on the resort. Magnus swung their hands between them, bidding Max and Isabelle goodbye when they reached their room. Jace and Clary were next, disappearing rather quickly to get changed. The other four had decided to go to the French á la carte, while Magnus had practically begged for room service, and a night in. 

Once the others had entered their rooms, Magnus slipped his hand from Alec’s walking the rest of the way to their room. Alec followed him in, immediately going to his suitcase. “So, I was thinking something,” Magnus said, nerves rushing over his body.

“Hmm?” Alec dropped the clothes he was holding, walking over to Magnus. 

“I- okay,” Magnus sat down at the edge of their bed. “Obviously something is going on with you, that is making you uncomfortable.” Alec tried to protest, but Magnus held his hand up. “So I think we should keep this fake-relationship stuff in front of people. No more of this-” He gestured wildly with his hands, trying to find words. “Secret stuff.”

“Secret stuff?” Alec asked, making his way back to his suit case. 

“You know, the whole making out when no one’s around, secret stuff,” Magnus explained, looking at his hands. “Either that, or we just call the whole thing off and tell everyone it was a joke.”

“I thought you liked it,” Alec said, turning to him and giving him that annoying, blunt look. “My mistake.”

“No Alec, it’s not-”

“Why don’t you order room service. I’m going to have a shower.” Alec said, turning to the bathroom. 

“There’s obviously something bothering you, and if you’re not going to tell me, then I can’t do anything with you. How am I supposed to know if you’re uncomfortable with something with these major mood swings?” Magnus asked, falling back on the bed.

“Mood swings? My little brother-”

“Not that,” Magnus said through clenched teeth, rubbing his palms onto his eyes. “One minute we’re making out- in complete seclusion, which is not part of a fake-relationship- and the next you can’t even hold my hand without looking like you’re going to throw up.”

“I-” Alec looked wildly around the room, as if searching for answers. “Magnus I- I  _ can’t  _ tell you.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t okay?” Magnus felt bad for pushing, but he needed to get to the bottom of this if he was going to help Alec.

“Right,” Magnus swallowed thickly, reaching blindly for the room service menu. “Which’ll it be then? No more sneaking around, or no more fake-relationship at all?” Alec was quiet for a moment, but Magnus refused to look at him. 

“Let’s keep the fake-relationship,” Alec said quietly. Magnus’s heart broke. He was desperately Alec would chose to drop the whole act, so that Magnus could pretend there wasn’t anything more between them. 

“It’ll hurt more,” Magnus admitted, not even bothering to hide the fact that they both obviously had feelings for each other. 

“I’d rather fake-kiss you, than never kiss you again.” Alec slammed the bathroom door, the water turning on immediately. Magnus felt the tears hit him in a strong wave, but he fought them off, looking over the room service menu. He picked up the phone dialing the number for room service.

“Hi, yes I’d like to order two chicken dinners.” 

\-------------------------------

Magnus sat on one edge of the couch, Alec on the other. Some spanish show was playing, neither of them understanding more than a few words. Magnus kept glancing over at Alec, hoping he’d just tell him what happened. They’d been sitting like this for two hours now, not speaking a word.

The door swung open, and Magnus casually draped his legs over Alec as Izzy entered the room. Alec tensed up, turning toward his sister. “Hey Iz, how was dinner?” His voice was rough, having not used it for a while. That, and he was pretty upset earlier, probably cried in the shower. 

“It was good. Max went back to our room, wants to read. The rest of us our going to the bar, want to come?”  _ That _ is exactly what Magnus needed. They both jumped to their feet. 

“Yes,” The said in unison, grabbing their own shoes. Izzy smiled, leading them down the hallway.

“Where are Jace and  _ Clarrryyy?” _ Alec asked, drawing out Clary’s name. Isabelle glared at him, sticking her nose in the air.

“Waiting at the bar,  _ Alexander _ ,” She teased back, sending a glance toward Magnus. Alec flushed, looking down at his shoes.

Five drinks was not nearly enough to make Magnus forget his entire existence. He waved down the bartender, grabbing another rum and Coke. He smiled flirtatiously at the attractive man, who blushed under his gaze. “Magnus,” he offered, trying to hold the bartender’s attention.

“Alejandro,” he replied in his thick accent.  _ Isn’t that interesting _ .

“What time are you done?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the bar. 

“Ah- one o’clock,” Alejandro replied. Magnus smiled, leaning on the bar in a way that made his muscles strain. 

“Mind if I come over, when your done?”

“I live very far,” Alejandro explained, pouring a drink for another costumer. “There’s- a-” Alejandro looked like he was struggling with his words for a moment. Magnus waited patiently, letting his eyes travel over the man’s body, as he took a sip from his drink. “A room for employees.”

“Hmm,” Magnus smiled, pretending to contemplate his option. “Will it be empty?”

“I can lock the door,” Alejandro suggested. Magnus smirked, leaning forward to whisper in Alejandro’s ear. 

“One O’clock, can’t wait  _ Alejandro.”  _ Magnus nipped at the other man’s ear, before walking back to the others. He sat down beside Alec, wrapping their hands together for the others to see. 

“You going to sleep with him?” Alec whispered in his ear, breath hot and heavy.

“No, I’m going to sleep with you,” Magnus answered, taking another sip from his drink. “I’m going to fuck him in the staff room, then come to bed.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Alec asked, sounding torn. 

“No,” Magnus replied honestly. “I’m just trying to get laid on my vacation. If you are jealous, you know exactly what I want.”

“I told you- I can’t,” Alec whined, glancing at the bartender. Magnus followed his gaze, sending Alejandro a wink. “What’s his name?”

“ _ Alejandro, _ ” Magnus whispered, getting up to go join Isabelle on the dance floor. 

“Did you actually just do that?” Isabelle asked, an angry look on her face. 

“Look, I asked him to be straightforward with me, and he said no. He decided we could keep this as a fake-relationship, meaning no strings attached. I simply want to get laid.”

“So you’re just going to break Alec’s heart?”

“Isabelle, don’t,” Magnus sighed, walking away from the dancefloor. He sat down at the bar again, brooding. The rest of the night passed by slowly, the Lightwoods and Clary all disappearing either to their beds, or to someone else’s. Magnus watched Alejandro hand the bar off to someone else, before walking in his direction. “Hello, handsome.”

“Is that man your boyfriend?” Alejandro asked, leading Magnus off down a hallway. 

“No.”

“You love him,” Alejandro pointed out.

“No.”

“I see it in your eyes,” he explained, opening a door for Magnus. He stepped through, Alejandro following closely behind. “You should not sleep with someone else.”

“ _ Alejandro _ ,” Magnus whispered, grabbing the man’s hips and pulling him forward. “Forget about him.” He pressed his lips to Alejandro’s. They were soft, but nowhere near as soft as Alec’s. He mentally kicked himself for making that comparison.

Alejandro pulled back hesitantly after a few minutes, his hands splayed on Magnus’s stomach. “Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“What is his name?”

“Alexander.” Alejandro gave him a disapproving look. 

“Go back to him, tell him that you love him. Be happy.” Magnus scowled, straightening his shirt and stepping back. “He loves you.”

“People need to stop saying that,” Magnus yelled, walking out of the room. He felt bad for Alejandro, but didn’t have it in him to walk back in there. He would apologise tomorrow. He walked back to his room, pushing the door open without so much as a knock. 

“Wow,” Alec’s sleepy voice was scratchy, he sounded upset. “Four minutes. Thought you could last longer than that.” Magnus frowned, kicking his shoes off and pulling his shirt over his head. 

“He was a virgin, you know how quick they are,” Magnus mumbled, shucking off his pants. He climbed into bed, pulling the covers over himself with a huff. 

“Did you like moaning  _ my _ name when you came?”

“I didn’t sleep with him.” Magnus snapped.

“Why not?” Alec asked, not sounding very interested. 

“He told me to go back to my boyfriend.” Magnus mumbled, mentally kicking himself for ever asking Alec to do this with him. 

“So you actually came back? Thought you would have gone and found someone else to fuck.”

“My life isn’t dependent upon fucking people Alec.”

“Could have fooled me,” Alec snarled. Magnus’s heart clenched, unexpected tears hitting his eyes. 

“I’m not a slut, Alec.” Magnus hated that word, but that was exactly what Alec was implying. 

“No, you’re just some whiny kid without a family, who thinks he can try to charm his way into mine. News flash, you can’t. This is my fucked up family, and you don’t really deserve to wedge your way into it.” 

Magnus threw the covers off himself, sobbing as he went. He didn’t care if Alec heard. He  _ wanted  _ Alec to hear, wanted him to know how much he had actually hurt him. “Fuck you, Alec.”

Magnus heard the covers being thrown off the bed, footsteps rushing over to where he stood by the door. He expected a punch to the face, and loud string of hurtful names, both of which would have been better than what he got.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice was thick with tears. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Y’know none of that was true, right? I love having you in my family. My parents love you. Magnus please,” Alec’s hand caught his wrist, holding him back as he tried to leave the room. Magnus tugged harshly, but Alec wouldn’t let go. “Please, I’m so- so sorry. Come back to bed. I’ll tell you everything, please Mags.” 

Magnus pulled his hand free, swinging the door open with as much force as possible. “Mags please, I love you, please come back.” Magnus stormed out of the room,making his way down the hall. “Magnus!”

“Why don’t you go cry to your brothers and sister? Y’know, those people that love you, and care for you? The one’s you’re privileged enough to have? Or Mommy and Daddy, because you’re lucky enough to know them? Who treat you with respect? Who accept you, and don’t try to kill you?” Magnus was yelling now, tears falling down his face faster than he thought possible. 

The door to his right flew open, Jace standing there looking shocked. Alec made his way down the hall, half running. Magnus held up his hand, making Alec halt. “Seriously Alec, one step closer and I’m never speaking to you again.” Magnus turned on his heel, walking straight into Jace’s room. The door was shut behind him, and Jace’s arms were around him immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was extremely rude. I am upset now. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First order of business: HOLY FUCKING SHIT OH MY GOD YOU GUYS 10000 READS?????? 700 KUDOS???? YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU  
> Second order of business: Please note the rating change.... I will mark E rated sections with bolded ********* because I know that's not exactly what you signed up for (well maybe, we all knew it was going there) (though I'm sure most of you won't be opposed)  
> Final order of business: 95% of warnings in the tags are going to pop up in this chapter, just a heads up if something up there might be triggering. Also this chapter is only part of a day, but it's like 8800 words soooo  
> Bonus business: TEN THOUSAND FRICKEN READS YOU GUYS I LITERALLY SCREAMED

Magnus woke up in Jace’s arms, both of them sitting awkwardly against the wall. “What’d he say to you?” Jace asked, once he knew Magnus was awake. Magnus rubbed at his tired eyes, sitting up and giving Jace some space.

“Called me a slut, reminded me I had no family, nothing I haven’t heard before.” Magnus shrugged. Jace let out a bitter laugh. Magnus turned to him, looking surprise.

“Gave me the same speech when he was sixteen,” Jace smiled sadly at Magnus. Magnus often forgot Jace wasn’t a true Lightwood. He’d only been officially adopted when he was ten, after living on and off with the Lightwoods for six years.

“Guess he’s only got one good argument in him.”

“Hey listen,” Jace said, scratching the back of his neck. “I know that our stories are a bit different- I mean I was adopted into a loving family, and you were in the system for ten years- but I still get it. I know what it’s like to feel like no one’s going to love you, like you don’t really belong anywhere. I know that the sleeping around thing goes along with that, too. I mean, you’re desperate for love, so you try to get as much of it as you can- even if it’s not real.”

Magnus contemplated this for a moment. “Alec told me he loved me.” Jace nodded, as if this was no surprise. “Twice.”

“Only twice?”

“It was a fake-relationship,” Magnus explained, realising he had now told three people their secret.

“When did he tell you?” Jace asked quietly, looking somewhat put out.

“Once when he thought I was sleeping, and then when I walked out last night,” Magnus explained. “I hate that I forgive him already and want to run back to him.” Jace smiled at him, shrugging.

“Why not?”

“He can’t think saying that kind of shit is okay,” Magnus frowned.

“He doesn’t. He’s probably beating himself up over it. Part of loving someone is forgiving them.” Magnus thought about that for a few moments. “Go on, we have diving in three hours. With any luck, he’s still sleeping, and you can crawl in bed beside him and kiss him better.”

“Jace,” Magnus rose shakily to his feet, already regretting the idea. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, buddy.” Jace smiled up at him. Magnus walked back to their room, surprised to find the door slightly ajar. He slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. The room was a disaster. Clothes were everywhere, pieces of paper were ripped. Something caught Magnus’s eye by the desk. Shards of glass lay all over the floor, and Magnus suddenly regretted not taking shoes with him.

He looked to the bed to see Alec laying on top of the covers, his fist covered in dried blood. Magnus sighed, carefully making his way to the bathroom to wet a cloth. The bathroom was just as messy as the bedroom, puddles of water everywhere. Magnus threw a couple towels down to soak up the water, before taking a warm wash cloth back to the bed. He climbed on, somehow avoiding the glass, and crawled over to where Alec was.

He took Alec’s bloody hand in his own, the knuckles sliced open. He gently pressed the cloth against the cuts, Alec immediately flinching when the cloth touch his skin. Magnus watched Alec’s eyes open slowly, quickly filling with fear. “Magnus-”

“Shhh, Alexander.” Magnus continued dabbing at Alec’s hand until the white cloth had turned pink, and Alec’s hand was free of any blood. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Magnus.” Alec sobbed. Magnus looked up, startled. He hadn’t expected so many tears so soon in the conversation. “I didn’t mean it. I promise Magnus.”

“I know, darling.” This response seemed to frustrate Alec.

“How do you know? I haven’t exactly been very nice to you.”

“I just do Alec. You’re my best friend, and I know these things.”

“I- I guess I’ll tell you that stuff now. That’s why you came back, right? I said I would tell you,” Alec took a shaky breath, the tears slowing slightly.

“Alexander, I don’t want you to tell me any of it if you’re not ready,” Magnus whispered, holding Alec’s hands in his own. Alec nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, there’s- there’s some stuff I haven’t told anyone. So I don’t know if I’m ready for all of those things, but I can tell you some things.” Magnus nodded, kissing Alec’s hands.

“I’m scared of airplanes because I was kidnapped when I was a kid, and they took me away on a plane.” Alec had that blunt look on his face, and Magnus hated it. “Everytime I get on one, I’m reminded of everything. I- they- they flew me back after a week, dropped me off at the zoo. I forgot everything except my fear of planes for a few years. But it all came back to me one day. I haven’t told anyone that I remember. Except-” Alec stopped.

“Alec, honey, it’s okay,” Magnus assured him.

“I told Max. Because the thing that happened when they took me, something like that happened to Max too, and he told me in secret. So I told him my secret,” Alec looked angry with himself. “I shouldn’t have told him, and I shouldn’t have promised to keep his story a secret too. Now we’re both fucked up, and can’t tell anyone without exposing both of our stories.”

“Alexander, you are not fucked up, okay? It’s perfectly reasonable to be scared. It’s okay sweetheart.” He wiped a tear from Alec’s cheek. “But Max is only twelve, you should try to get him help.”

“I’ve been trying, we send him to psychologists, and put him on meds, and nothing works.” Alec sighed, dropping his head forward onto Magnus’s shoulder. “I’m still so sorry Mag. You’re just as much a part of this family as I am.” Magnus rubbed Alec’s back, pressing his mouth to Alec’s head.

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair. “We still have a couple hours to sleep, if you want, darling.” Alec nodded, pulling back the blankets and sliding underneath. Magnus slid in next to him, facing him on his side.

“So- uhm,” Alec stuttered. “What are-” He gestured between the pair of them, looking confused. Magnus didn’t have an answer for him.

“Jace and Isabelle know it was fake,” Magnus admitted quietly, closing his eyes. His body relaxed against the cool sheets. “Do we have another free day this week?”

“Thursday, I think. Day after tomorrow,” Alec murmured, sounding like he was drifting off as well.

“Shame, would have like to spend all day in bed,” Magnus admitted. Alec hummed in agreement.

“We could.”

“And miss scuba diving? I think not,” Magnus laughed. Alec grunted, shifting around in the bed.

“Oh no, I’m sick! I need a doctor,” Alec said, flinging his hand to his forehead. “I can’t go diving.” Magnus sat up quickly, pushing Alec’s hand out of the way, to feel for a temperature.

“He’s burning up!” Magnus declared, pressing his fingers to Alec’s neck. “He has a fever, but no pulse, it’s a medical mystery!”

“I have a pulse,” Alec laughed, smiling up at Magnus.

“Quick! He needs CPR,” Magnus said to his pretend doctor crew. He swung his leg over Alec’s waist, playfully pushing against his chest.

“You don’t straddle someone to give CPR,” Alec protested as Magnus counted his thirty compressions.

“The damn patient is talking from the afterlife... truly a miracle,” Magnus exclaimed, finally reaching thirty. He reached up, pinching Alec’s nose, and breathing into his mouth. He pulled back, taking a deep breath. Alec looked up at him amused. Magnus gave Alec another breath before resuming his compressions.

“You’re losing him, doctor!” Alec shouted, obviously not caring who heard. “He needs help breathing,” he decided, making exaggerated gasping noises. Magnus gasped in shock, taking his deepest breath yet. He leaned down, pushing the air into Alec’s mouth so hard, it made a raspberry noise.

Alec burst out laughing against Magnus’s mouth, Magnus following not long after. They calmed down after a few moments, Magnus sitting up to look at Alec properly. His hands were splayed above his head, mouth parted obscenely, and a thin layer of sweat covered his bare chest. Magnus wanted to _ravish_ him.

“It appears that the patient has survived,” Magnus concluded. “Welcome back Mr. Lightwood, my name is Doctor Bane, is there anything I can get for you?”

“Yes, actually there is,” Alec smirked. “I need a kiss, _sir_.” Magus’s breath caught in his throat at the way Alec said the word. Alec looked at him expectantly, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Well?”

And then Alexander- _fucking_ \- Lightwood rolled his hips against Magnus’s.

*************************************************************************************************************

Magnus dropped his head forward, his hands splayed on Alec’s bare chest. He closed his eyes, lightly scraping his nails down Alec’s chest. Alec gasped, his back arching into Magnus’s touch. Magnus opened his eyes again, locking with Alec’s gaze. His pupils were blown so there was only a thin ring of blue visible. “ _Alexander_.”

Alec sat up, pulling Magus flush against his chest. Magnus gasped at the amount of skin pressed together, his head spinning so fast he could feel his heartbeat in his temples. Alec’s hand was pressed against his lower back, and _goddamn_ , it nearly spread across the entire thing. Magnus suddenly had a powerful desire to be manhandled by Alec.

“Mag, I-” Alec’s breath was hot against his mouth, making Magnus want to bathe in the heat. “How badly do you want to go diving?” He asked, fingers trailing over Magnus’s thighs.

“I’ll call your mom and tell her you’re sick,” Magnus gasped. He pushed Alec backwards, so that Alec’s head hit the pillow again. Magnus snatched the telephone off the bedside table, dialing Robert and Maryse’s room number.

“Hello?” Robert answered, voice groggy with sleep. Alec gripped Magnus’s thighs, squeezing slightly.

“Morning, Robbie,” Magnus said, glaring at Alec.

“Magnus? Is everything alright? It’s six in the morning,” Robert pointed out, alertness seeping into his voice. Alec’s hands began sliding up Magnus’s thighs, and Magnus began planning out how many ways he could murder Alec.

“No, Robbie, it’s not. Unfortunately, young Alexander seems to have come down with something.” Alec’s hands slid to Magnus’s hips, pulling him sharply against Alec’s body. Magnus bit his lip, trying to suppress a gasp.

“Really?”

“Yes, he’s burning up, sore throat, it’s a disaster, really.” Magnus caught on of Alec’s hands in his own, pushing it above Alec’s head.

“Are you still going to join us?” Robert asked, before whispering something to Maryse. Magnus shook his head before remembering Robert couldn’t actually see him.

“No,” Magnus very nearly gasped as Alec’s free hand went to his nipple. “No- I uh-” Alec rubbed the nub between his forefinger and thumb, smiling innocently at Magnus. “He’s a bit delirious, I think. It’s best that I stay to look after him.”

“Mag,” Robert laughed. “If you and Alec are trying to get out of diving just to ‘do the do’ as you kids say....” Magnus gasped loudly, a mixture of mock offence from Robert’s statement, and Alec’s constant teasing.

“Robert Lightwood! You’re surely not insinuating that your son and I would rather sleep together than go on a lovely scuba diving trip?” Alec laughed loudly at this, as did Maryse and Robert.

“Have fun boys,” Robert laughed, before hanging up the phone. Magnus tossed the phone to the side, before glaring at Alec.

“First of all, you are a great big bag of dicks,” Magnus told him, crossing his arms. Alec laughed harder, trying to drag Magnus closer to him. “Second of all, why does everyone assume we’re fucking, all the time?”

“I know-” Alec hiccuped, finally calming down a bit. “We haven’t even had sex yet.”

“We-” Magnus gestured between the pair of them. “Should really get on that. Like now.” Alec moved quickly, wrapping his hand around Magnus’s waist and flipping them over so that Magnus was pinned beneath him. Alec leaned down, his lips ghosting over Magnus’s.

“Yeah?”

“Yes- God, Alec,” Magnus gasped, sitting up on his elbows and crashing their mouths together. Alec held himself up with one hand, the other lightly scratching at Magnus’s side, a trail of goosebumps following after his fingertips. Magnus dropped onto the pillow again, pulling Alec down with him. One hand tangled itself into Alec’s hair, tugging lightly. Alec let out a small moan at this, nipping at Magnus’s bottom lip.

Alec’s mouth left his, planting soft kisses along his jawline, nipping at the skin every so often. Magnus gasped, turning his head to the side to allow Alec better access to his neck. Alec bit at the skin just under his ear, and his mind blanked for a moment, hips rocking up to meet Alec’s. “ _Alec._ ”

Alec sucked his earlobe into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. Magnus slid both his hands to Alec’s shoulder, his nails biting into the skin. “How do you-” Alec brushed his mouth over Magnus’s ear cuff, his tongue tickling the skin beneath it. “-want to do this?” Alec trailed kisses across his cheekbone this time, following the line until their lips were together again. Magnus licked hotly into his mouth, scraping his nails down Alec’s back.

“I-” Magnus gasped when Alec sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “I go either way,” he panted, already light headed.

“Me too,” Alec told him, trailing a new line of kisses down his throat. He bit at a spot just under Magnus’s adam’s apple, running his tongue over right after.

“Really?” Magnus asked, rocking his hips into Alec’s as the boy began to suck on the spot on his neck. Magnus could feel Alec’s hard erection through the thin cotton of his boxers, and it was driving him insane. Alec hummed in agreement, still working the spot on Magnus’s neck. “Whatever you want then, love.”

Alec rocked down against him, flattening his body over Magnus’s and dropping to his elbows. He tangled one hand in Magnus’s hair, nails scraping at his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. His other hand went to Magnus’s chest, rubbing his nipple between his forefinger and thumb again. “I want you to fuck me, Mags,” Alec murmured, his voice surprisingly steady. Magnus wasn’t sure _he_ could manage to sound so sure at a time like this.

Alec licked a stripe down Magnus’s throat, stopping when he reached Magnus’s collar bone. “Y-yeah,” Magnus agreed, his hands gripping Alec’s hips. “Yeah I- Alec, _please_.” Alec got to work at Magnus’s collar bone, sucking a mark right near the junction. Magnus pulled Alec’s hips closer, desperate for more friction.

“Please what, Magnus?” Alec asked, pulling back slightly once he was happy with the mark he’d made. Magnus looked at him with wide eyes, totally unprepared for _this_ Alec. He honestly thought he’d be getting stuttering Alec, who was nervous, and needed guidance. This was _so_ much better, and Magnus could feel himself losing it already. “What do you want, love?”

That was it for Magnus, Alec had barely even done _anything_ , but Magnus needed to get this show on the road before he lost control. “I-” he paused, trying to collect his thoughts and form a coherent sentence. “You- I didn’t think you-” _Fuck_ , Magnus thought, rolling his hips against Alec’s to try and distract him from the rambling that was coming from Magnus’s mouth.

Alec kissed down his chest, taking the nipple he wasn’t currently playing with into his mouth. Magnus moaned at the heat, his hips grinding against Alec’s again. He threw his head back on the pillow, letting out a needy gasp as Alec flicked his tongue over the nub. He moved both his hands to Alec’s hair, tugging at the black locks. Alec gasped, lightly biting at Magnus’s nipple.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Alec told him, sliding lower on the bed. He kissed, licked, _bit_ at every inch of skin he could making his way down to Magnus’s boxers. Magnus fisted one hand into the bedsheets, the other remaining in Alec’s hair. Alec licked a line across the top of his boxers, causing his hips to roll up again. “You’re sure you want this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Magnus gasped. “Are you?” Alec caught his eye, a devilish smirk on his face. He took the top of Magnus’s boxers between his teeth, pulling them down to Magnus’s thighs, his blue eyes never leaving Magnus’s gold ones.

He pulled Magnus’s boxers off the rest of the way, before settling between his legs. Alec stared at him in awe, taking in all of him, and Magnus flushed under the action. He wasn’t used to sex this _intimate_ , it was definitely something he could get used to, however. “This,” Alec said, biting the inside of Magnus’s thigh. “This I want more than _anything_.” Magnus shuddered as Alec nipped up his thigh, sucking tiny bruises into the soft skin as he neared his mark. “Look at you, all laid out for me.”

“Alec,” Magnus nearly choked on his words, unable to stay still as Alec kissed around the base of his cock. “Alec, _please_.”

“What do you want?” Alec’s tongue licked the _very_ bottom of his dick, before pulling back completely. “I’m no mind reader, Magnus, You’re going to have to tell me what you want.” Magnus’s hand went to the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him down so he was hovering just above the tip. Magnus could feel Alec’s wet, hot breath, and it sent tingles all over his body.

“Damn it, Lightwood,” Magnus rasped, tugging at Alec’s hair. “Put your mouth on me already.”

“Bossy,” Alec hummed, poking out his tongue to lick Magnus’s slit. Magnus’s whole body arched off the bed, his hand tightening in Alec’s hair, pulling so hard it probably hurt. “I like that.” Alec parted his lips, taking Magnus’s length into his mouth.

“Is that so?” Magnus moaned, pulling Alec’s head up, before pushing it down again. Alec hummed around Magnus’s cock, his blue eyes flickering up to meet Magnus’s again. “You’ll have to tell me what else you like.” Alec hollowed his cheeks, pulling up again. He paused at the top, swirling his tongue around the tip. Magnus’s eyes were hooded, whole body reacting to every new sensation. Alec pulled off with a pop.

“I really like using my mouth,” Alec told him, kissing back up his torso. “Also, orgasm denial can be fairly entertaining.” His words sent an unexpected rush of blood downwards for Magnus, and he couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips. Magnus hadn’t known that was something he was into, but holy shit he needed that right now.

Magnus pushed Alec back down his torso, biting his lip. “Show me,” Magnus moaned, not caring how desperate he sounded. Alec smirked at him before flattening his tongue and running it along the underside of Magnus’s cock. Magnus’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes sliding close. Alec’s mouth closed around him, and he got lost in the sensations. All he could think of was Alec’s mouth.

He was getting close, _too_ close. “Alex-ander- shit- I’m-” Alec licked his tongue along Magnus’s slit once again, before sitting up. Magnus’s body gave a jolt, and he was left whimpering on the bed. “Alec,” he panted, lazily trying to reach out for him. “Alec, please.”

“We need- uh- condoms,” Alec stuttered, his face heating up at the words. Leave it to Alec to get flustered over the word condoms. “Hang on.” Alec slid to the edge of the bed, hopping off and heading toward his suitcase. Magnus let his eyes wander over Alec’s back, shamelessly staring.

“You need to not have boxers on,” Magnus told him, tracing his own hand over his torso. Alec smirked back at him before crouching down to rummage through his suitcase.

“Ah- shit,” Alec rose to his feet again, clutching a bloody hand to his chest. Magnus sat up quickly, crawling to the end of the bed. “Some of the glass was in my suitcase. I-here.” Alec bent down again, snatching his blue tank top off the floor. He wrapped it around the palm of his hand, showing it off to Magnus. “Good as new.”

“We should bandage that for real,” Magnus pointed out, catching the bottle of lube Alec tossed at him.

“Later,” Alec mumbled crawling up to the head board. “For now, I’m all yours.”

“Alec-”

“It’s small, Mags. Please just fuck me already.” Alec dropped the condom onto the pillow beside him, spreading his legs obscenely. He stretched his arms above his head, fingers toying  with the headboard. It took all of Magnus’s self control not to come right there.

“What the fuck?” He whined, staring at Alec with his mouth agape. Alec tilted his head up, looking slightly concerned.

“What?”

“You- how- who are you?” Magnus managed to get out, eyes scanning Alec’s body.

“Alec Lightwood, nice to meet you.”

“I love this,” Magnus told him, crawling up and situating himself between Alec’s legs. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers, looking up to meet Alec’s eyes. “Okay?” Alec nodded, dropping his head back onto the pillow. “You’re so- so _confident_ ,” Magnus told him, pulling his boxers all the way down. “And gorgeous, holy fuck.” Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s thighs, taking in the sight of _all of him_.

Alec moaned, hips bucking up to meet the air. Magnus popped the bottle open, squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers. He positioned himself so he was hovering right over Alec, pressing an oddly sweet kiss to his lips. Alec laughed at this, eyes sparkling. “So dirty Mags,” he teased. Magnus pecked his lips again, before sliding his hand downwards.

He circled his pointer finger around Alec’s rim. Alec hissed at the coldness, squirming downwards on the bed to try and get more. Magnus smirked, gripping Alec’s hip with his other hand. He pushed the tip of his finger inside, barely to the first knuckle. Alec gasped, biting his lip.

Magnus smirked to himself, pushing the rest of his finger in at a torturously slow pace. “Mags,” Alec moaned, turning his head to the side. Magnus pulled his finger back out at the same speed, feeling Alec clench around him. He circled his finger around, before pushing it back in all the way. He bent his knuckle, just barely brushing against Alec prostate. “Tease.”

“Problem?” Magnus asked, pulling his finger out all the way. Alec glared at him, shaking his head. Magnus smiled innocently, pushing two fingers in this time. Alec’s back arched upwards, and he let out a series of noise Magnus didn’t even know Alec could make.

Magnus worked his fingers quicker this time, making sure to hit Alec’s prostate every time. He paused suddenly, both fingers push all the way into Alec.

“I just realised something,” he said conversationally, rubbing his fingers over Alec’s prostate. Alec squirmed under his touch, grabbing at the arm holding his hip.

“What?”

“Clary wasn’t in Jace’s room last night.” He ground his fingers down harder, scratching his nails over the sensitive skin. Alec cried out, his hips fighting against Magnus’s hold to try and fuck himself on Magnus’s fingers.

“Is this the time?” He stressed, wrapping his legs around Magnus to pull him closer.

“Maybe she was in Izzy’s bed,” Magnus suggested, pulling his fingers back to add a third. Alec cried out again, one hand moving up to pull at his own hair. “You’re getting loud, darling. Your parents are on the other side of this wall, you know.” Alec bit his lip, turning his head to the other side and letting out a quiet moan.

“Mags,” Alec gasped, pulling Magnus’s face up to his own. “Get inside me.” Magnus pulled his fingers out, pressing his lips to Alec’s. He fumbled with the condom as Alec pried his mouth open with his own. The kiss was hot, a mixture of tongue and teeth, numbing all of Magnus’s senses. He managed to slip the condom on after about a minute and a half of fumbling. He grabbed the base of his cock, lining it up with Alec’s hole.

“Alec, are you completely sure?”

“Why do you keep asking that?” Alec asked, grinding down against Magnus’s head. Magnus closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath.

“I don’t want to do anything you’re not okay with Alexander,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s nose. “You have the right to say no to _anything_.” A strange look flashed onto Alec’s face, and his already glassy eyes seemed to get even more watery.

“I want this, Magnus. I want _you_.” Magnus smiled, pressing another kiss to Alec mouth and pushing himself in. Both boys moaned into the other’s mouths, bodies flush against each other. When Magnus bottomed out he paused, waiting for Alec to adjust. Alec gasped against Magnus’s mouth, tugging at Magnus’s hair. “Move.”

Magnus pulled out carefully, his mouth still pressed to Alec’s when he pushed back in. “Damn it Magnus, I’m not made of glass.” He opened his eyes, staring harshly into Magnus’s with so much passion Magnus wanted to look away. “Fuck me.” Magnus whimpered at Alec’s words, more turned in that he’d ever been in his life. Nonetheless, he listened.

He grabbed one of Alec’s hips, pulling him up. He balanced on the other elbow, mouth still hovering over Alec’s. He pulled out again, pushing in with more force. A small noise fell from Alec’s lips, and he rocked his hips down to meet Magnus’s thrusts. They fell into an easy rhythm, Alec getting louder every time Magnus hit his prostate.

Magnus used his free hand to cover Alec’s mouth, still holding his entire weight with his elbow. Alec practically whimpered under Magnus’s hand, looking up at Magnus with lust filled eyes. “You’re parents are going to hear us,” Magnus panted, pulling Alec’s hip up even further. Alec’s eyes acquired a mischievous glint, and he moaned loudly behind Magnus’s hand. “Alexander,” Magnus laughed, pressing his forehead to Alec’s.

The rocked together harder, Magnus having to press his mouth against Alec’s neck to keep quiet. Alec’s hands were on Magnus’s back, scratching up and down so hard it might be drawing blood. Magnus didn’t care, he wanted Alec to mark him.

Heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach, and they began to lose their rhythm. Alec’s hand was in his hair again, pulling to give Magnus a warning. Magnus pulled his face away from Alec’s neck, and his hand from the boy’s mouth. Alec pulled their mouths together, mumbling incoherently against Magnus’s lips. Magnus’s hips stuttered and he came deep inside Alec. Alec followed only a second later, spilling onto their stomachs.

Magnus pulled out once they had both rode out their orgasms, quickly tying the condom off. He tossed it into the bin beside the bed, and collapsed on Alec’s chest. “That was hot,” he mumbled, sliding his arms under Alec’s back.

*************************************************************************************************************

“You’re hot,” Alec replied, kissing his hair. Magnus smiled against Alec’s warm chest, pressing a light kiss to the skin. “It’s rather sticky.”

“We can shower in a few minutes, I just want to lay here with you.”

“If we go now, we probably still have time to go scuba diving.”

“Fuck scuba diving,” Magnus mumbled. Alec laughed, grabbing Magnus’s phone off the bedside table. Hey opened the camera, snapping a quick picture of Magnus laying on Alec’s chest. “Hey.” Alec quickly started doing something on Magnus’s phone, looking mischievous. “What are you doing?”

“Sending the picture to your group message.”

“You’re sending a post-sex picture to my friends?” Magnus laughed, reaching up to play with Alec’s hair.

“It’s cute, and not incriminating at all, I promise.” Alec held the phone out to Magnus, showing him the photo he had already sent. Magnus had to admit, it was very cute. His phone buzzed only a moment later, replies flooding in from his friends.

 

From: DishRAG

disgusting.... both of you.... cant handle the cute

 

From: Cat

OMG please get married. Honestly you’re the cutest

 

From: Raph

Fuck off. It’s 8am

 

From: Raph

1 attachment

 

Magnus quickly opened the attachment, smiling when he saw the picture. Clearly, it was sent by Simon, but it was adorable nonetheless. Simon was scowling in the background, a look of complete disinterest on his face. Raphael was in the foreground, impersonating Simon in one of his more enthusiastic moments. The longer Magnus stared at it, the funnier it got, and he eventually ended up giggling into Alec’s shoulder.

“You’re beautiful, y’know,” Alec told him, once his giggles had faded into hiccups. Magnus blushed, burying his face deeper into Alec’s shoulder. “I’m serious, you’re like a God.”

“Shut up,” Magnus mumbled, not used to compliments, especially after sex.

“It’s like, Michelangelo sculpted you, or something,” Alec continued, rubbing his hands over Magus’s bare back. Magnus smiled softly, biting at Alec’s collar bone. “Should we- uh-”

“Talk?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, later. I’m enjoying myself too much right now,” Magnus admitted, breathing in Alec’s scent. “You’re beautiful-er, by the way.”

“I’m almost certain that’s not a word,” Alec laughed.

“That’s because there _is_ no word to describe how beautiful you are,” Magnus mumbled, stretching his back.

“Are you trying to out-cheese me?” Alec laughed, staring at Magnus with eyes full of wonder and admiration. It made Magnus’s stomach squirm, and he looked away quickly.

“Yes, and I’m succeeding,” Magnus told him, smirking. “Shower?” Alec nodded, rolling to the edge of the bed.

“Ugh,” He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“What is it, darling?” Magnus asked, sitting up and crossing his legs.

“The room is a mess. You go get the shower running, I’ll clean up the room,” Alec sighed, looking down at the shirt wrapped around his hand. Magnus hummed in agreement, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Alec’s mouth.

He hopped off the bed, careful not to step on (or fall on (*cough* Alec *cough*)) any shards of glass. He made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water to let it heat up. He wiped up the remaining puddles of water, and picked up the discarded clothes that Alec had left behind.

Alec came in only three minutes later, pressing his chest against Magnus’s back, leaning into whisper in his ear. “I’m still so sorry about last night.”

“Alexander, I forgive you. I was a dick, and kinda deserved it, so don’t-”

“You didn’t deserve that.”

“Alec, you don’t have to-”

“No. Magnus listen to me.” Alec spun him around, cupping his face and forcing him to look up at Alec. “You deserve to have a family. A family who loves you, and cares about you. And my family can do that for you, and I want them to. I need you to be a part of my family Magnus, you’re the only thing that makes sense anymore. You’re beautiful, and loved, and so, _so_ , important Mags. I love you, okay? And I’m so sorry.”

Instead of responding, Magnus surged forward, standing on his toes to reach Alec’s mouth. He grabbed Alec’s hips, pushing him backward until he hit the door. Alec’s hands explored his back, pulling him even closer. “Thank you-” Magnus whispered in between kisses. “That- I never- no one ever says that stuff to me except you Alec, you’re so fucking kind. And so fucking hot.”  

*************************************************************************************************************

Magnus pulled back, smirking. Alec grabbed ass, pulling him forward so that their bare cocks rubbed against one another. Magnus gasped, glaring up at Alec. “This was supposed to be about getting clean. Put sex crazed Alec away, so that we can have a nice, G-rated shower.”

“If we’re naked, it’s not G-rated,” Alec pointed out, letting his hands fall from Magnus’s body. Magnus rolled his eyes, spinning around gracefully and making his way into the shower.

“Well c’mon then,” he laughed, looking over his shoulder at Alec. Alec used his body to push himself off the wall, essentially thrusting his hips into the air, and followed Magnus into the steam filled shower.

Magnus stood under the water, letting the droplets roll down his skin. He felt Alec lap at a droplet which had rolled down his neck and onto his shoulder, following the trail with his tongue all the way up to his jaw. “Alexander, you’re not helping.”

“Let me do your hair,” Alec mumbled against his neck, reaching out and grabbing the shampoo. Magnus smiled when Alec’s fingers closed around the bottle, the realisation that he was actually _showering_ with Alec, finally hitting him. Alec pulled Magnus out of the water, standing under it himself. He squirted some of the shampoo into his hand, and began working it into Magnus’s scalp.

All of Magnus’s senses were on high alert, each touch from Alec sending tingles throughout his body. Magnus (somewhat embarrassingly) could feel his cock hardening just from Alec rubbing shampoo into his hair. Alec’s fingers worked agonizingly slow, working the shampoo into each strand of hair. Magnus let out a small moan, leaning back into Alec’s chest again. Alec stepped back, letting the water hit Magnus’s head, working the suds out slowly.

Once they were all out, Magnus was none-too-gently pushed up against the shower wall. He felt Alec press up behind him, his whole body flush against Magnus’s. He pressed his lips to Magnus’s neck, sucking a mark just below his ear. “What is your opinion on eating ass?” Alec asked in _the_ most conversational tone Magnus could imagine. Magnus snorted at the ridiculousness of it, pressing his body back into Alec’s.

“You’re ridiculous,” Magnus told him, breath hitching as Alec’s lips traveled from his neck to his spine.

“Are you opposed?” Alec asked, trailing feather-light kisses down Magnus’s spine. Magnus pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, flattening his hands against the shower wall.

“Yes, I am opposed to all forms of pleasure,” Magnus said, trying to be snarky. It came out as more of a breathy whimper by the end of his sentence, as Alec’s kisses got lower and lower. Magnus was fully hard by the time he heard Alec’s knees hit the floor.

“That,” Alec started, biting at Magnus’s ass. Magnus sucked in a breath, his forehead hitting the wall in front of him. “Is a shame.” Magnus’s hands formed fists as Alec spread his cheeks apart, his hot breath hitting Magnus’s rim. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Magnus whimpered, trying to control his breath, since Alec hadn’t even _done_ anything yet.

“Do you think,” Alec started again, before flattening his tongue and dragging it over the tight ring of muscle. Magnus gasped, arching his back. “That I could get you off,” Alec circled his tongue around the rim. “With just my mouth?”

Magnus moaned as Alec pushed his tongue past the tight muscle, opening him up. “Yes,” Magnus gasped, hands slipping on the wall as he tried to find purchase.

“Completely untouched?” Alec teased, pulling away and pressing a kiss to both of Magnus’s thighs.

“Fuck, Alec.”

“What?” Alec asked innocently. Magnus could just picture him, sitting back on his heels, staring up at Magnus with his doe eyes.

“Alexander put your fucking tongue back in me or I swear to-” Alec was apparently just as impatient as Magnus, as he dove right in, licking Magnus open with a new-found enthusiasm. “Holy-”

Magnus’s mind went blank, trusting his body to hold him upright, as his mind had lost all control. All he knew was _Alec, Alec, Alec_ . He turned into a shivering, moaning, _writhing_ mess in only a few minutes.

“Fuck,” He gasped, pressing his hips forward into the wall to try and relieve the pressure. Alec pulled his hips backwards, holding him away from the wall. Magnus groaned, gripping at the smooth wall. “Alexander, you menace.”

Alec seemed to redouble his efforts with that comment, spreading Magnus’s cheeks even further. Magnus shook under the sensation, not caring how loud he was being. “Alec,” he warned, his toes curling against the floor. “Shit, Alexander, I’m-” he gasped, spurting onto the shower wall, his senses shutting down.

When he came back to himself, Alec’s body was pressed flush against his, holding him to the wall. “Did I just pass out?”

“Almost, you were pretty out of it,” Alec explained, nuzzling his face into Magnus’s wet hair.

“Do you want me to-”

“I’m fine,” Alec told him.

“No, really. I’ll get you off. Here-” Magnus said, reaching his hand between their bodies. Alec caught his wrist, pulling his hand up to Alec’s mouth and kissing it.

“When I said I liked using my mouth- I meant I _really love using my mouth_.”

*************************************************************************************************************

\-------------------------------

The bed was pleasantly warm when Magnus woke up again. Alec’s dark hair fell onto Magnus’s chest, tickling his skin. “Morning sleepy head,” Magnus whispered, playing with Alec’s hair. Alec hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’s skin.

“Hey,” he mumbled, rolling off Magnus and sitting up. He looked around the room, eyes landing on the room service menu. “I’m starving.”

“Why don’t we get dressed, and then go down to the buffet?” Magnus suggested, trailing his fingers up and down Alec’s arm. Alec nodded, stretching his arms above his head.

“So uh-”

“Yes, darling?”

“What do we- are we-” Alec gestured helplessly between the pair of them. Magnus sighed, pulling his eyes away from Alec and looking at the ceiling. “Should we talk about this over lunch?” Magnus nodded, sitting up and throwing the covers off himself.

“Sounds wonderful.” Alec smiled, hopping off the bed and walking to his suitcase. Magnus followed suit, pulling out a colorful pair of shorts, and a plain white t-shirt. Alec threw on dark blue swim trunks, and a grey tank top, highlighting his arms. “You have sex hair.”

Alec glared at him, walking over the the cracked mirror. “And who’s fault is that, Bane?” He asked, trying to tame his black locks. Magnus laughed, walking over to him. He slid his arms around Alec’s waist, standing on his toes to see over his shoulder.

“Mine,” he smirked, trailing his fingers up and down Alec’s stomach. Alec smiled softly, walking away to grab their shoes. He chucked Magnus’s flip-flops at him, and stuck his feet into his own.

They found a quiet table at the buffet, only sitting down once their plates were loaded sky high with fruit and desserts. Alec took a bite of brownie, moaning at the flavors. “This is so good,” he said through his mouthful. Magnus smiled at him, picking up a strawberry and sucked the tip into his mouth, winking at Alec. “So, uh-”

“I think we should just spill every feeling we have,” Magnus suggested, resting his chin on his hand. “You go first.”

“What- no- you- you can.” Alec flushed bright red, looking pointedly at his plate.

“I think stuttery-Alec is trying to make a comeback,” Magnus laughed, reaching out and grabbing Alec’s had in his own. “Spill.” Alec nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I- okay. I didn’t want to go into this fake relationship business because I was afraid that I was going to get hurt. I figured there were three outcomes, y’know. One, we’d fall in love for real, and live happily ever after. Two, you wouldn’t feel a thing, and we’d eventually go back to the way things were, with me pining after you. Or three, too many lines would be crossed, and things would get messed up and I’d lose you forever. Which is kind of what was happening. Or is happening. I don’t know.”

“What do you want?”

“I want-” Alec hesitated for a moment. “I don’t really know. Before this mess, I wanted us- together- in a relationship. When we got into this fake thing, I just wanted to have _fun_. And then we came on this vacation, and things started going sideways, and I just don’t know anymore. This morning- felt right, y’know. And kissing you, it means something. But I don’t know what I want anymore. I mean, I don’t want this to just stop, because then we both get hurt. But I don’t- I don’t know, if we keep doing this, it’s going to hurt more.”

Magnus nodded, staying silent until he knew Alec was done. He pushed his food around his plate before sitting back in his chair. “Camille isn’t the only reason why I don’t do relationships, Alexander.” Alec nodded, looking curious, but he didn’t say anything.

“Growing up in the system, you’re constantly looking for validation, for someone to _love_ you- you rarely find it. Camille was really the only relationship I’ve had, so I think that she just managed to convince me even further that I wasn’t capable of being loved.” Alec opened his mouth to say something this time, but Magnus held up his hand. “When I met you, I saw a closeted little kid that I could help ‘fix.’ I didn’t exactly count on all this happening, I just figured, ‘Hey, let’s help this kid come out, sleep with him, and go our separate ways.’ Obviously I was _slightly_ naive to think that.”

“Well, now that you’ve slept with me, you gonna leave me behind in Mexico?” Alec teased. Magnus rolled his eyes, tapping his foot against Alec’s under the table.

“That was the plan, now you’ve gone and ruined it,” Magnus teased back. “But honestly, I’d never made a friend outside the system before, so I didn’t know what to expect. I thought when you found out, you’d tease me. I didn’t know any better Alec, I just expected to be hurt.” He didn’t mean to start crying, to admit everything about his childhood, but it was all coming out in a rush, and he couldn’t stop it. “I- I never told you why I was in the system, did I?”

“You just said your mom died, and your dad was a deadbeat or something,” Alec shrugged, as if Magnus’s past didn’t make a difference to who he was now. It was stupid for Alec to think that.

“My mother killed herself when I was seven.”

“Mag, I-”

“I’d already started showing interest in boys, and stealing her make up, and-” he took a deep breath. “We’d just moved from Indonesia, and they were too afraid to be different. I- it was just too much for her, but she still defended me against dad when he found the make up. She hung herself, and I found her. Dad got mad, really mad. Blamed me for everything. He-” He was gripping Alec’s hand hard, enough that it probably hurt. “He tried to drown me. The neighbours showed up just in time, and- and I went into the system. They never told me what happened to my dad or sister.”

“You have a sister?” Alec asked. Magnus froze. No one was supposed to know that. “What’s her name?” Magnus stared at him, shocked that he let those words come out of his mouth. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me-”

“Reagan. She’s three years older.” Magnus said, rushing back into his confession to avoid talking about her. “Anyway, I met you, and I got this sense of validation back. You cared about me, Alec, and that scared me. Fast forward a couple years, and here we are. I- we’re this _thing_ , and I don’t know what it is, but I know I want it. I just- it is scary, and I don’t know exactly what I want from it.”

“I think we’re both too scared to call it a real relationship, but for different reasons.” Alec shrugged. “I don’t want to mess up what we have, and you don’t know if you’re ready to accept someone loving you.”

“I still- I want-” Magnus bit his lip, not really knowing what it was that he wanted. “I think I want to try.”

“Me too. But I’m scared of hurting you.”

“I’ve been broken by love before, Alexander, nothing new.”

“No I mean-”

“Like the people who kidnapped you, did to you?” Alec nodded, staring down at his now empty plate. “You won’t,” Magnus said simply. “I trust you.”

\--------------------------------------

“The guy said his grandmother made this little turtle dude, we should get it,” Magnus whispered, holding the small sculpture out to Alec. Alec took one look at it a shook his head.

“His grandmother didn’t make that.”

“But he said-”

“They all say that,” Alec rolled his eyes. “Have you never been to one of these markets before?” Alec asked, looking through a stack of paintings.

“I’ve never really been outside New York and Indonesia,” Magnus told him, looking sadly at the turtle in his hands. Alec looked up, surprised. The Lightwoods traveled _everywhere_ , Alec probably hadn’t considered that this was Magnus’s first vacation.

“It’s a ploy to guilt you into buying it. You have to negotiate the prices, too,” Alec explained, taking the small turtle from Magnus’s hands. “He’s cute, I’ll get him for you.” Magnus made to protest, but Alec pressed a small kiss to his mouth. “My treat.”

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered, watching Alec walk up to the retailer. He spoke to him for a few minutes, occasionally turning to look at Magnus with sad eyes. The retailer eventually accepted the cash the Alec held in his hand, and put the turtle in a small bag. Alec walked over to Magnus, presenting the bag to him. “What’d you say to him?”

Alec led them out of the shop, walking to the one right next door. “Just made a sob story about how I could barely afford our honeymoon, and you wanted the turtle so bad.” Alec shrugged, picking through some shirts.

“What a con man,” Magnus teased, walking away to look at a display of sparkly jewelry. Magnus looked up as a man entered the shop, heading straight to the clothing rack Alec was near.

“Hey blue-eyes,” The man said, walking up to Alec. “Long time no see.” Alec’s whole body tensed, his hand twisting the shirt he was holding. The man touched his shoulder, and Alec jumped a foot off the ground.

“Hey!” Magnus yelled, making his way around the displays as quickly as he could. The man ignored him, leaning down to speak in Alec’s ear. Magnus could see Alec inching away from the man, but he was trapped by the displays.

Magnus was almost to the pair when he was able to hear part of the man’s speech. “-looked just like you, but you were always my favorite. It’s the eyes-” Magnus grabbed the man’s shoulder harshly, pulling him away from Alec with as much force as possible.

“Get away from him,” Magnus spat, reaching out for Alec. “Alec, honey-” The man had a hold of his own shoulder now, and yanked him back from Alec. “Hey, let go of me you prick!” The man leaned down to whisper in Magnus’s ear, the whiskers of his beard scratching against his face.

“Two broken boys trying to find love,” the man snarled, gripping Magnus’s shoulder hard enough to bruise. “Isn’t that right, Bane?” Magnus was shoved forward, his heart racing. He had never seen this guy in his life, but clearly this man knew his name. He fell forward, his hands on either side of Alec, gripping the clothing rack to keep himself upright. Alec stood frozen with fear.

“Alec, we need to get out of here,” Magnus whispered, trying to stay as calm as possible.

“It’s- he-” Alec stuttered, his eyes squeezed shut. “Mags he’s the- he-” The man was back at the again, pushing Magnus away from Alec. Magnus looked around for the store owner, but they were nowhere in sight.

Magnus stumbled into a rack of wooden instruments, sending them crashing to the floor. The man had his arm around Alec’s waist, whispering in his ear again. Magnus heaved himself off the ground, watching Alec carefully. Alec shook his head, eyes still closed tightly, whispering quietly. “Please don’t. Go away. Stop.”

Magnus looked at the ground around him, his eyes falling on a wooden recorder. He picked it up gripping it tightly in his fist. “Hey fuck-face!” He shouted, holding the recorder up, ready to swing. The man turned around quickly, grabbing Magnus’s arm before he could react, and pinned him to the wall.

“He’s cute, blue-eyes,” the man whispered, right in Magnus’s face. His breath smelt like sewage, and Magnus had to hold back a disgusted cough. Alec stared wide-eyed, his hands shaking.

“Alec, go,” Magnus yelled, trying to kick the man. The man reacted, shoving his forearm against Magnus’s throat. “Alex-ander, run,” he pleaded, standing on his toes to alleviate the pressure on his neck. Alec didn’t move, only glanced hopelessly around the room.

The man wrestled the recorder out of Magnus’s grip without difficulty, seeing as most of Magnus’s oxygen was gone. His arm left Magnus’s throat, and Magnus fell against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

“Wha- what do you want?” Alec stuttered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The man smirked before bringing the recorder back and swinging it toward Magnus.

White hot pain erupted from the impact point, temporarily blinding Magnus. He stumbled, desperately trying to find purchase on the wall behind him. “It’s simple, _darling_ ,” the man cooed, his voice sounding closer to Alec than it had before.

Magnus blinked his eyes open, his vision blurry. He turned his head toward Alec and the man, wincing at the pain it brought. The man held Alec’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him. “I want you,” he whispered. He pressed his mouth against Alec’s in what looked like a disgusting attempt at a kiss. Magnus tried to stand up, watching helpless tears fall from Alec’s eyes, but he couldn’t regain his balance.

The man pulled back from Alec, and turned to Magnus, sending him a wink. “Take care of this beauty for me,” he said, before turning around fully, and leaving the store. Magnus fell to the ground, holding his hand to his temple. He was immediately met with hot, sticky blood. He glanced back to Alec, who still stood with his eyes closed, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Alexander,” Magnus mumbled, reaching his arm out toward Alec. Alec’s eyes shot open in fear, gazing at Magnus like he’d forgotten he was there. “Come here, please.” Alec rushed over, dropping to his knees and pressing a t-shirt against Magnus’s temple. “Are you okay, my love?”

“Ye-” Alec started, then paused looking at Magnus thoughtfully. “No, I’m not Mags.”

“Can I touch you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, watching the boy carefully.

“What- yeah, of course. Why would you-”

“Consent is so important Alec, especially after what that man just did. I don’t want to scare you,” Magnus explained.

“It’s okay Magnus,” Alec told him. Magnus smiled, reaching out and wiping his thumb across Alec’s lips. Alec smiled against his finger, but still looked terrified.

“Who was that guy?” Magnus asked, wiping some of the tears off Alec’s face. Alec bit his lip, looking thoughtfully at the t-shirt he was holding to Magnus’s head. “Darling, he knew my name. I need to know who he is.”

“He-” Alec burst into sobs, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s neck. Magnus held him tight to his body, wrapping himself around Alec as much as possible. Alec clawed at his shirt, curling himself into Magnus like he was trying to hide.

“Shh, Alexander, you’re alright. I got you. I won’t let me touch you again sweetheart.” Alec only seemed to sob harder at Magnus’s words. If Alec wasn’t desperately trying to get closer to Magnus, he would have thought he’d said something wrong.

“He was one of the men who took me, Mags,” Alec whispered, not pulling away. Magnus held him tighter, hoping his racing heartbeat wasn’t throwing Alec off.

“We need to get the police-”

“He was Max’s third grade teacher, too,” Alec interrupted. Magnus paused, unsure of what to say or do.

“Alexander. I need you to tell me the whole story.” He said slowly, not wanting to hear it at all, because hearing it would make it real.

“I can’t-”

“Alec, not only are you in danger, but I am too. If that guy knows my name, he probably has a decent idea of our friends names too. He also knows you and Max, and the rest of your family, I’m assuming. They are all in danger, especially Max. You need to tell me what happened so we can protect them.”

“Don’t call the cops.”

“I have to, darling.”

“They already know,” Alec told him, finally pulling back slightly. Magnus didn’t say anything. Alec took a deep breath, giving a short nod.

“What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah that happened. Did that take away the angst enough for you? (before bringing it back, ofc)  
> For the next chapter, do you want it from Alec or Mags' pov? And, if you want Alec's do you want him to tell the story, or do you want it done as a memory, from six y/o Alec pov? (warning, that last option could get dark, but I don't mind writing it if that's what you guys want)  
> You guys should also check out my TMI/HP fic as well, it's mostly Malec, and it's just little one shots of them while they're at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ***  
> Hey guys, so as you know, Alec is going to be explaining the story to Magnus in this chapter, and some of you may find some material triggering. First of all, I would just like to mention that I do not go into detail, Alec merely voices what happened to him, but doesn't explain much about it.  
> The first section (and the majority of the chapter) is the story. If you don't feel comfortable with reading it at all, I will mark the end of it with three bolded rows of *** and add a little bit at the end, explaining important info that you missed.  
> The story is told in Alec's pov, with flashbacks as well. If you're worried that the flashbacks themselves might be triggering, I suggest reading the first one, and then skipping the rest of them, as Alec and Magnus talk about each flashback in the regular text.  
> Lastly, I will mark the mention of CSA with a single line of *** a few paragraphs before, and a few paragraphs after, so that you can easily skip over it.
> 
> Anyways, sorry this is a tad late guys, I had trouble figuring out what to do with the rest of the chapter, and trying to maintain the mood. Hope you enjoy, love you all <3

Magnus’s arms were tight around Alec, he’d never felt more  _ safe _ . He knew they were in danger, but with Magnus there, it was like nothing could get to him. Fuck, he loved Magnus so fucking much. Magnus was patient with him, letting him collect his thought, letting him be  _ ready _ . “I love you,” Alec whispered against Magnus’s collarbone. 

Magnus smiled softly at his words, pressing a delicate kiss to Alec’s forehead. He didn’t say it back, but that was okay. Alec knew that Magnus didn’t understand relationships, didn’t understand love. That, and they’d only been in what Alec figured was an official relationship, for a few hours. Alec had loved Magnus for years now, and he was so sure of it, he didn’t need a label to let him say that. 

“Okay,” he finally breathed, sitting back from Magnus and crossing his legs like a little kid. “Right, so when we were growing up, we lived across the street from this playground. There were always tons of kids there, and mom could see it from the kitchen, so she would let me take Izzy and Jace over by myself, give me some responsibility, y’know?”

 

_ Alexander watched Jace on top of the slide, getting ready to go down. He thought about walking over to catch him at the bottom, but Jace probably wouldn’t like that. Izzy was playing in the sandbox, trying to bury her own feet. Alexander knew she’d call out for him in a few moments, trying to get him to help her find her feet. He’d dig around in the sand hysterically, pretending as if she’d really lost them, and she would giggle and kiss his cheek, just like always.  _

_ Alexander jumped up, latching his hand onto the first monkey bar. His dad had taught him last week, and he was so excited that he could  _ finally _ do them. He looked to his house, catching his mom’s eye in the kitchen window. She smiled at him, waving with the wooden spoon she was holding. She was making spaghetti for dinner- Jace’s favorite.  _

_ There were other kids at the park too, but most of them were older, and didn’t need parents there. There were a couple kids closer to Alexander’s age, but they were there with their older brothers and sisters. Alexander’s mom had told him he was more mature than other kids his age, so she trusted him to take Izzy and Jace across the street. _

_ Alexander started onto the next monkey bar, swinging his whole body just like his dad had taught him. It was easy from there on out, he moved quickly to the end of the monkey bars. When he got to the last one, he saw a small note hanging off it. He grabbed it, and fell down onto the platform. _

 

_ To: Blue-Eyes _

_ Go to the blue van across the street. _

_ Do not tell anyone. _

_ I will hurt Isabelle if you do not come over. _

 

_ Alexander stared at the words. He knew what it said, he was really good at reading. He looked around, trying to decide what to do. Izzy was still playing in the sandbox, Jace was climbing the slide, and the older kids were climbing one of the trees. Alexander looked back at the note, trying to decide what to do. _

_ He wasn’t stupid. He knew he shouldn’t go to the van. He quickly tried to figure out a way to stay away from the van. He spotted the blue van, parked in front of his next door neighbours' house. He couldn’t run to his house and get his mom, who ever was in the van would get him before he got to the door. If he ran to tell the older kids, they would hurt Izzy. Alexander thought that maybe they had those guns with lasers, and if he ran anywhere but the van, they’d shoot Izzy. Or maybe they were hiding in the trees, and would jump out and take her away.  _

_ Alexander hopped off the platform, his heart beating fast. He set the piece of paper down on the platform, hoping Jace would find it. He looked at his house once more, making sure his mom wasn’t looking. She was facing away from the window, looking in the fridge. Alexander glanced at Jace and Izzy one more time, and he felt like crying, but Jace said crying was for babies- and Alexander was not a baby.  _

_ He started running as quick as he could, barely looking both ways when he got to the road. He ran up to the van, the side door already sliding open. Alexander told himself he had to be brave. He couldn’t cry, no matter what. Alexander was six years old, and he could do anything. He could fight off the bad guys just like Superman.  _

_ When Alexander reached the van, and a huge hand grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him inside, Alexander didn’t feel like Superman anymore. _

 

“I-” Magnus interrupted, looking angry with himself. “I probably would have done the same thing.” 

“I could have got help instead,” Alec pointed out, letting out a bitter laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. “I always needed to play the hero.”

“Thought that was Jace?” 

“That was Jace after I got too scared to play the hero.” Alec bit his lip, looking down at his hands. 

“What- what happened once you got inside the van?”

“It was dark,” Alec told him, trying to avoid his eyes. “I don’t remember seeing their faces. There were just hands on me. Not- not doing anything, but just keeping me still, more to scare me I think. But then I started fighting.”

“Were you scared?” Magnus asked, carefully taking one of Alec’s hands in his own. Alec wished he would stop being so  _ careful _ . 

“I- I think so, but I didn’t really understand that at the time. I just remember breaking this guy’s nose with my foot, and then there were more hands on me, holding me flat the the floor. I started yelling, and then there was a hand over my mouth, and- I don’t remember everything anymore. It was fifteen years ago.”

“Okay, what’s the next thing you remember, darling?” Magnus asked, kissing Alec’s knuckles. 

“The plane. It was this little private plane with propellers. I remember thinking it was cool, looked like an old time Captain America thing.” Magnus smiled softly, but his eyes showed so much fear. Alec knew he wanted to run to the police, knew he wanted to get help, but there  _ wasn’t _ any help. Alec reached out, rubbing his thumb along Magnus’s cheek. There was blood on it, but the cut on his head seemed to have stopped bleeding. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“Alec-”

“Today. And your parents. The system. Camille. Everything Magnus, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Magnus mumbled, dropping his eyes from Alec’s face. 

“No, but it helps me to understand how you feel about me telling you this story,” Alec explained. Magnus nodded, squeezing his hand gently. “Right, anyways, the plane.”

 

_ Alexander was dragged out of the van, falling onto the cement below. It scraped his knee, and Alexander saw small beads of blood start to form. He bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out, and scrambled to his feet. Hands grabbed him again, pushing him toward an old plane. Alexander fell in love with the plane almost immediately, but he didn’t have much time to admire it, as he was being dragged up the stairs.  _

_ “Wait,” He tried to dig his heels into the ground, not moving his legs. Alexander looked up at the men, wide-eyed, but their faces were blank, featureless. It scared Alexander. One of the men grabbed Alexander, and through him over his shoulder. Alexander struggled against the hold, smacking his fists against the man’s back. “Stop!”  _

_ He spotted something in the man’s belt. It looked like the toy guns Jace and him played with at home. Alexander reached out for it, but his arms weren’t long enough. One of the other men seemed to notice what Alexander was doing, and took the gun further away from him.  _

_ They got on to the plane, and Alexander was thrown down onto one of the seats, seat belts being done up all over his body. Alexander hadn’t been on a plane in years, but he was sure they didn’t normally have this many seatbelts. “Let me go!”  _

_ The men sat down behind him, and Alexander tried to count how many there were as the plane came to live. He thought there were maybe five or six, but he couldn’t really tell. They all blurred together. His fingers worked against the seatbelts trying to pull at them. There was a yelp from the front of the plane, two more men coming through the door, between them, a girl who looked nine or ten. The girl was thrown into the seat beside him, the tall, faceless men doing up just as many seatbelts on her. _

_ The plane started to move, and the girl let out a small sob. She wasn’t hysterical, like Alexander thought girls were supposed to be, but she did look sad. “Did they hurt you?” Alexander whispered, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She shook her head quickly, holding his hand tightly. The plane started moving faster, like it was about to take off. There were no windows, so Alexander had no clue what was going on. “My name’s Alexander.” _

 

“We hit this patch of turbulence, I guess. It honestly didn’t feel like that, it felt like we were in some kind of war up in the sky, doing flips and hard turns. That was probably just my imagination, but- I don’t know, I couldn’t see anything.”

“What was her name?” Magnus asked, drawing his attention away from the story. Alec survey him, trying to find words.

“I-” Alec looked down at his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Why not?” Magnus asked, clearly not believing Alec.

“I- she didn’t tell me?” It came out as more of a question, and Alec silently cursed himself. 

“Was it Reagan?” Magnus asked, tilting Alec’s face up. Alec closed his eyes, giving a short nod. He felt more than heard Magnus let out a tiny puff of air. “What’d she look-”

“She was from Indonesia, had gold eyes, and they threatened to hurt her little brother the same way they did with Izzy.” Alec spilled, still not opening his eyes. 

“When did this happen?”

“August, 2001.”

“I went into the system June of that year,” Magnus whispered. He tapped Alec’s cheek with his thumb, and Alec finally opened his eyes. “Is she alive?”

“Last time I saw her, she was,” Alec confirmed, his heart racing a million miles a minute.

“When did you figure out that I was her brother?” Magnus asked, and Alec noticed his hands were shaking. 

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Alec reminded him. “So I- You reminded me of her, but I thought you were an only child.” Magnus nodded, turning his face into Alec’s neck. 

“Do you think she’s still alive?” His voice was small, and Alec wanted to pull him into his lap. “Is there- did they-” Magnus took a shuddering breath. “Is there a chance she’s dead?”

“I thought I was going to die,” Alec told him. Magnus nodded again, but didn’t say a word. Alec took this as his queue to continue. “They took us off the plane, and into another van. I remember we had so many bruises from the seat belts. Reagan was so brave, Mags. They took us to this building, and when we got there he- that  _ man _ that was just here- was standing at the doorway.”

 

_ Alexander held Reagan’s hand tighter, trying not to fall as the men shoved them forward. The building was big, and made of rocks, Alexander thought it looked cold. They climbed the stairs to the front door, where they came face to face with a man, whose face was clear, and every detail of it was burnt into Alexander’s mind. _

_ The man crouched down in front of them, smiling with all of his teeth. Alexander thought he looked like a monster. He reached out, touching the side of Alexander’s face. Alexander sucked in a breath, puffing his chest out to try and look braver. The man chuckled, rubbing a dirty thumb over Alexander’s cheek bone. _

_ “Hey there, blue-eyes,” the man said, running his finger right under Alexander’s eye. “I’ve been waiting for you.” _

_ “Who are you?” Reagan asked, drawing the man’s attention away from Alexander. He turned to her, his cold grey eyes glaring at her. Alexander held his breath, watching the man carefully. _

_ “I’m your friend, you can trust me,” he said carefully. _

_ “I’m not stupid,” Alexander said, furrowing his eyebrows. “I know not to trust strangers.” _

_ “Then why do you think I would tell you who I am?” The man asked, smirking slightly. Alexander’s stomach did flip-flops, and he shied away from the man’s gaze. Alexander looked down at his shoes, his fingers tightening in Reagan’s hand. “I want us to trust each other.”  _

_ Alexander glanced at Reagan, watching her hardened expression. “Why?” She asked, squeezing Alexander’s hand. _

_ “Because this will all be so much easier,” the man told them, not making anything clearer.  _

_ “Make what easier?”  _

_ “I’ll show you, come with me,” he told them, standing up and smiling. Reagan looked at Alexander, fear in her eyes.  _

 

“Was it some sort of sex trafficking thing?” Magnus asked, bluntly. Alec froze, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“No,” Alec shook his head, meeting Magnus’s gold eyes. “No, it was- I- it uh-” Alec stumbled over his words, trying to explain it. Magnus seemed to read this differently, and took Alec’s face in his hands.

“Darling, it’s okay, you’re safe, alright?” Magnus whispered, his eyes flickering between Alec’s. Alec’s heart melted watching Magnus, and he was overcome with the powerful need to kiss him. So he did. 

He leaned forward, his lips easily slotting between Magnus’s. Magnus cupped his cheeks, fingertips lightly touching Alec’s skin. Alec, wanting more, reached up, pressing Magnus’s hands flat against his face. “Mags, please don’t be scared to touch me.”

“I’m not scared, I just want you to be comfortable,” Magnus whispered against his lips. Alec traced his thumb along Magnus’s jaw, smiling softly.

“Magnus. I am so, so comfortable with you. Please never doubt that,” Alec said, pulling back slightly. Magnus’s eyes met his, soft and sweet and sincere. 

“Okay,” Magnus nodded, looking so wonderful and in love. “Okay.” Alec smiled at him for a while, trying to memorize every inch of his face. “So what was it?”

“It was so kind of government run organization. They did tests on us, I think they were looking for some kind of gene, or superhuman, or  _ something _ .” Alec watched Magnus’s mouth drop open, his eyes going wide.

“What?”

“I don’t know exactly, they just gave us the ‘You’re going to help us make the world better’ speech.” 

 

_ Alexander sat cross legged on the examination table, staring at the checkerboard curtain in front of him. He hadn’t seen Reagan in a long time, but he saw he being taken into a room that looked similar to the one he was in. He picked at the hole in his jeans, pulling on of the threads out.  _

_ Alexander hated when his clothes looked ripped and dirty. He loved wearing ‘cool’ clothes, and fun colors. He was upset that he’d have to throw these jeans out, or give them to Jace, since he couldn’t wear them if they had a hole.  _

_ The curtain was pulled back, and a sweet looking woman walked in. She looked like she was the same age as Alexander’s mom, but she had light blonde hair. “Hi Alexander,” she said, pull in the curtain closed behind her. “How are you?” _

_ “Where am I?” Alexander asked, watching her carefully as she sat down. She help out a glass of water to him, but he shook his head. _

_ “It’s water,” she assured him. He knew he shouldn’t take it, but he was so,  _ so _ thirsty. He took the glass, taking small sips.  _

_ “Thanks,” he whispered, looking at the glass. “Where am I?”  _

_ “We’re just going to do some tests,” she explained, standing up and looking through some things on the counter.  _

_ “Is Reagan okay?” Alexander asked, heart clenching when he saw a needle in her hands. “Wait, don’t.” _

_ “Reagan’s fine, she’s doing some tests too.” She came closer, holding the needle in her hand. Alexander shifted back on the table, moving away from her. “Alexander, I just need to take some blood.” _

_ “Why?” She didn’t respond, only grabbed his arm and pulled it toward her. She pushed his sleeve up, and his heart started to beat faster.  _ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. _ He thought, clenching his teeth together as the woman took the blood from his arm.  _

 

“Wait, I’m sorry, you were into fashion?” Magnus asked. Alec blushed, looking down at his hands. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling softly. “I- uh. After all of this, I had a lot of confidence issues, and I lost that interest. So I guess you’ve helped to bring that part of me out again.”

“Thank fucking God,” Magnus said, laughing. Alec laughed too, holding his palm against Magnus’s. Magnus smiled, slotting their fingers together. “What other tests did they do?”

“It was mostly physical stuff, like running,” Alec shrugged, pressing his lips against Magnus’s knuckles. “And some medical stuff. The did a lot of blood tests probably, but I didn’t see that stuff, obviously.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“So did you not meet their standards or something? Is that why they sent you home?” Magnus asked. Alec paused, his breath catching in his throat, and his heart beating fast. His free hand started to shake, palm getting clammy. Magnus noticed his reaction, cupping his cheek. 

Alec leaned into his touch, letting out a shaky breath. His heart pounded hard enough to feel it in his chest. He shook his head, not trusting his voice to say anything. His thoughts started to cloud his mind, memories coming before his eyes. He couldn’t breath, his stomach contorted into knots.  

He could feel Magnus’s hand in his, and the other against his face. He tried to ground himself, trying to focus on Magnus’s touch. He clenched his hand in Magnus’s, bringing it closer to his body. 

“Alexander, breath.” He tried to, tried to catch his breath. “Focus on my voice.” He did, he focused on the sounds, on each syllable. “In.... out.” Magnus pulled Alec’s hand to his chest, breathing slowly. “Focus, darling.” Alec lined his breathing up with Magnus’s, the rest of his surroundings coming back into his mind. He blinked his eyes open, feeling wetness on his cheeks. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“He raped me.” Alec blurted, before he could talk himself out of it. Something flashed in Magnus’s eyes, and Alec’s heart dropped.

“Alexander, can I-”

“Stop asking Magnus,” Alec said frustratedly, so tired of being treated like he was broken. Magnus rushed forward, throwing his arms around Alec and pulling him close. Alec hugged him back, continuing his story into Magnus’s ear. 

“It started the second day, he’d come into the dorm that I was in- there were like a hundred guys in there- and he’d tell me to come with him. And then he’d- do it, and send me back. I- Damn, I was terrified, Mags. I never thought I’d feel like that again. He did it every day after that.” Alec pushed the words out of his mouth as steadily as he could, trying not to get too caught up in what he was saying. 

“I- I told Reagan after the second time it happened- I wanted to know if he did it to everyone,” Alec explained.

“Did he?”

“Just me- that I know of,” Magnus nodded, keeping his eyes on Alec’s. “I think Reagan understood it more than I did. I honestly didn’t know what was going on, to be honest. Like, I was so young, that I didn’t really know what it was. I knew it was bad, but I didn’t know why. It just made my stomach feel weird like I felt guilty or something. But I guess she probably knew what it was, so she was real upset about it. I didn’t know how upset she was until the last day I was there.”

 

_ “Alexander.” He looked up into the mirror, watching Reagan sneaking into the washroom. Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, stepping up on his tiptoes to turn the tap off.  _

_ “Reagan this is the boy’s bathroom,” he pointed out, turning to her. _

_ “Alexander I did something.” _

_ “Are you in trouble?” He asked. She nodded, biting one of her nails. _

_ “Don’t worry about me, Alexander, you’re going to be just fine.” There were tears in her eyes, so Alexander reached out and kissed her forehead, just as his mom did when he was upset. She smiled at him, but still looked sad.  _

_ “What did you do?” He asked gently, cocking his head to the side. _

_ “I made a deal,” she told him. Her hands were shaking, but she looked proud. “You’re going to be okay, Alexander. They’re going to take you home.” _

_ “You’re coming with, right?” Alexander asked, a loud noise coming from the hallway outside. Reagan jumped, glancing back at the door. “Reagan, you have to come with.” _

_ “I can’t, Alexander. That was part of the deal. I stay, you go.” _

_ “No.” There were clear footsteps now, getting louder and louder. “No Reagan, I’m scared. Please. I need you to come with me.”  _

_ “Alexander, you have to listen to me,” she rushed, just as the door was thrown open. “I need you to find my brother.” _

_ “I- how?” Alexander asked as three men barged in, two of them grabbing Reagan and pulling her toward the door. “Reagan!” _

_ “Find him Alexander, tell him not to-” The door slammed closed, and Alexander was left standing with one of the men. _

_ “What’s going to happen to me?” He asked, hands shaking. The man smiled, leaning down beside him.  _

_ “You’re going home.” _

 

“Reagan saved me,” Alec told him, guilt twisting in his stomach. “She sacrificed herself for me. God, Mags she was ten years old and- he- fuck.” Magnus’s arms were still tight around him, but he could feel the slight tremor. “Mags.”

“That has to have been her. It sounds too much like her to not be,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Alec’s jaw. 

“I’m so sorry. Magnus, I-”

“Alexander, you were six. In no way whatsoever is any of this your fault.” Alec nodded, huffing a breath.

“So I got back, and somehow I forgot everything for a while, I think they injected me with something, if I’m going to be completely honest,” Alec explained. “Ten years later, I find Max in the washroom, scrubbing his skin with soap, so hard he’s taking half of it off. Magnus, he was eight, only two years older than I was, but he knew exactly what happened to him.”

Alec pulled back enough to see Magnus’s sad eyes. “He’s a smart kid.”

“He knows way too much. At eight, he knew what rape was. At ten, he knew what suicide was, and figured he’d give it a go, because he  _ understood  _ it. He’s brilliant, but damaged and broken. And then  _ he _ comes in here and tells me  _ details  _ about Max in third grade, Magnus that man could kill him.”

“He’ll be okay, Alec. You and him both. You’re all safe.” Magnus’s hand rubbed across his back in soothing motions, and together, they sat in silence. Alec had never felt so safe in his life as he did in Magnus’s arms. The world around them was falling to pieces, but Alec was home, living, breathing,  _ alive _ in Magnus’s embrace.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Missed information: Alec was taken from the playground across the street from his house, and he went to the van by himself, because they threatened Izzy. He gets taken on a plane and meets a girl named Reagan who Magnus and Alec decide is probably Magnus's older sister. The place they are taken to is a government run testing facility that Alec thinks is a place where they are testing for some kind of genetic superhuman, but he doesn't know for sure. Alec was returned after a week because Reagan made a deal with the people to let him go, but he doesn't know what the deal was. The last thing Reagan says to him was to find her brother. Magnus also found out that Alec was confident and fashionable before the whole incident.) 

\---------------------------------

They sat on the edge of the dock, staring out at the ocean, their toes dipped in the water. Alec’s eyes were drawn to the waves rocking the small boat in the distance, waiting for it to return with his family. Magnus’s gaze, on the other hand, was trained on Alec. 

He studied the curls of black hair, falling haphazardly over his forehead. A single lock, balanced on the others, shuddered under the cool sea breeze. Magnus memorized the deep wrinkles, furrowed into Alec’s brow, worry written in every feature. Magnus’s heart ached at the beauty in Alec’s eyes, the way the water hit the irises, sparkles dancing across the blue. 

Between long embraces and sweet kisses, Alec and Magnus had managed to calm themselves enough to leave the small shop, and make their way to the dock. Magnus’s arm was around Alec’s shoulder, trying to protect him from the world. 

“Are you going to tell Max?”

“That he’s here?” Magnus nodded, pressing a delicate kiss to Alec’s jaw. “Yes, but not right away.” Magnus shot him a disapproving look. Alec reached out to hold his hand with his own. “Once we’re away from everyone else, and he’s told me how amazing his day was.” 

“You’re a fantastic brother, Alexander.” Alec looked up at him, the corners of his mouth unable to conceal the small grin spreading across his face. “I mean it sweetheart, you’re incredible.”

“Thank you Magnus,” Alec whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’s lips. 

“No problemo, hot stuff.” Alec shoved Magnus’s shoulder at that, giving a snort of laughter. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“But....?” Magnus drawled, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“But nothing, you’re ridiculous and that’s the end of that,” Alec laughed, brushing a strand of hair away from Magnus’s eyes. Magnus’s heart fluttered at the action, before his brain ran wild again. He was scared. So fucking terrified, he didn’t know how he was still alive. He wanted to cry, but he also needed to be strong for Alec and Max. “I love you, Mags.”

“Alec- I- I don’t-” Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’s effectively cutting him off.

“I know. You don’t understand it, it’s foreign. That’s okay, Magnus, I’m patient, and I’m willing to teach you,” Alec mumbled against his lips. Magnus smiled, pulling back and laying on the dock. Alec laid down side him, entwining their fingers. 

“So we can’t tell the cops, ‘cause they already know, since this is a government-run operation?” Magnus asked, turning his face to look at Alec.

“Correct.” Alec gave a curt nod, staring at the sky. 

“Do they only take children?”

“From what I saw,” Alec confirmed. 

“But they didn’t take Max?”

“No.” 

“Why are they still after you?”

“No idea.”

“Do you think they know my name because of Reagan, you, or something else?”

“Like what?” Alec asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Magnus. Magnus shrugged, playing with Alec’s fingers. 

“I don’t know, maybe I’m the true super human, and they were just using Reagan’s genes since they couldn’t find me.” Magnus suggested, not really having any real idea in his mind. Alec traced his hand up Magnus’s arm, looking at him softly. “Alec?” Magnus asked, voice cracking.

“Hmm?”

“Do you- do you think she’s still alive?” Magnus whispered, catching Alec’s hand and bringing it to his mouth like a little kid. 

“Magnus, I told you I don’t know what happened-”

“Alec.”

“I hope so. I hope to God, I owe her so much,” Alec shook his head, watching Magnus kiss his knuckles. 

“Alec, you’ve already given her what she wants.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, rolling further onto his side. 

“What was the last thing she said to you?”

“She asked me to find her brother.”

“And what did you do?” Magnus asked with a soft smile.

“Fucked her brother.” Magnus scoffed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Alec’s. “We’ll find her again, okay?”

“Okay, Alexander.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Maryse had insisted they go dancing that night, and Magnus was thankful for any excuse to get his mind off the day’s earlier events. Well, not all the events, some of them, Magnus was keen to repeat. He sat in a plastic chair, Jace by his side, as Alec and Izzy twirled Max and Clary around the floor. 

“To be honest,” Jace started out of nowhere, watching Alec pass Clary to Izzy, and grab Max in one fluid motion. Max was laughing, head thrown back, eyes shining under the light. “I still have no clue what to do about this whole Clary thing.” 

Magnus hummed, not having any advice for the boy. “What are you thinking?”

“I could break up with her, but what if she actually does like me? It’s not like we haven’t made out since she met Izzy. I could also bring it up, but what if I’ve been reading things wrong? Or I could just let it play out until she breaks up with me.” Jace played with the rim of his glass, throwing the alcohol back. 

“I think talking about it is the best option. Not talking usually makes things worse,” Magnus told him, taking a sip from his own drink.

“Speaking of which, how’d your talk with Alec go?” Jace asked. “Tell me every detail.”

“He’d made a mess of the room, cut his hand open on some glass and everything. I cleaned his hand up, and then he told me about getting taken when he was a kid.” Jace nodded at this, taking another sip of his drink. “Then we talked it through, and made up, and made out, and- and had sex.”

“Alec’s first time?” Jace asked, clearly ready to tease Alec non-stop for the next few days. Magnus shook his head, laughing.

“No- no definitely not.”

“What- was he really good at it?” Jace asked, two drinks too far to care about the awkwardness of the conversation. “Or was he all stuttery?”

“He was wildly  _ confident _ Jace.”

“What the fuck?” 

“That’s what I thought, threw me for a real loop,” Magnus laughed, shoving Jace’s shoulder. “Anyway, we went for food a while later, and talked it over, and I guess this is a real thing now? Maybe? I think that’s the conclusion we came to, but we didn’t actually say the words ‘dating’ or ‘boyfriends’.” 

“Ah well, he loves you, you love him, you can kiss and have great sex. That’s what matters, right?” Jace pointed out, smiling wildly as Alec approached. “Hello dear brother, how’s the dance floor?”

“Fantastic Jace,” Alec stuck his tongue out in a childish manner, before turning to Magnus and holding his hand out. “Coming?” Magnus looked at his hand with a soft smile. He took it and rose to his feet, letting Alec lead him onto the floor. “I know things are going to get messy after this, so I want this moment, okay?”

“Anything, Alexander.” Magnus smiled up at him, grasping one of Alec’s hands with his own, and placing his other hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec smiled at him, wrapping his arm around Magnus’s waist, and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. 

“You two are disgusting,” Max laughed nearby. Magnus’s heart broke at the sound of his voice, but he couldn’t help but laugh. Alec pulled back just as the song began, staring into the dance. He fell into an easy rhythm, pulling a clumsy Magnus behind.

Magnus tripped over his own feet, Alec’s arms miraculously keeping him upright. His body spun in a million different directions, everything around him blurry, Except Alec. Alec was clear in his movements, spinning them around, biting his lips in concentration. 

Magnus let out a gleeful laugh as Alec spun him into his chest, holding him tight for a few seconds. “You’re crazy,” he told Alec, just as he was spun out again. “Absolutely crazy!”

Alec pulled him in and dipped him, pressing their mouths together. Magnus pulled Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth, trusting Alec to keep him from falling. Alec stood up, pulling Magnus with him, right back into the dance. 

They spun around in huge circles, this time with no rhythm whatsoever. Alec pulled Magnus closer, and lifted him off his feet, continuing to spin. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, burying his face into his neck. 

The song slowed to an end, and Alec set Magnus down, still holding him close. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, bringing his arms down to wrap around Alec’s waist. Alec rested his chin on Magnus’s head, and Magnus sighed in content. 

“Mags, it’s a really good thing Alec’s a good dancer, because you’re awful,” Max laughed, walking up to them.

“You know what, kiddo? I’m a great dancer, just not salsa dancing.”

“He’s good at grinding?” Max asked, turning to Alec.

“Max! Don’t let mom hear you say that!” Alec laughed, reaching out and pulling Max into his side. “We gotta talk to you about something, wanna come back to our room?” Max nodded, throwing his arm around Alec’s waist. They waved to Jace, before disappearing from the dance hall and heading to their room.

“So what are we talking about?” Max asked when they reached the hotel room. Magnus went in first laying down on the bed and staring at the roof. Max sat down cross legged, leaving room for Alec to join them. 

“Something really serious, bud,” Alec started, sitting down and grabbing Max’s hand. Max got a confused look on his face, glancing towards Magnus.

“I already know what sex is, Alec,” he said, eyebrows raised. Magnus laughed, watching the corners of Alec’s mouth turning up. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I know that, Max. This is more serious,” Alec said carefully, glancing toward Magnus.

“I’m not gay,” Max said, looking between the boys. “Well, I don’t know, I’m twelve... how do you know if you’re gay?”

“That’s not what I mean either-” Alec started, but Magnus cut him off.

“Are you wondering if you might be gay?” Max shrugged, looking down at his hands.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really been interested in boys or girls,” he muttered, looking to Magnus. 

“That’s fine, Max, you don’t need to know yet.”

“Yeah,” Alec added, ruffling Max’s hair. “You’re only twelve. And you don’t even need to be interested in anyone, ever.” Max smiled at Alec.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys! Also, if you guys were a little confused about Alec being 6 in 2001, I went off the idea that this takes place in 2016. Anyway, just let me know if you guys have any questions or anything! Next update will not be until Saturday, sorry guys! Might change it to Saturday/Wednesday from now on!  
> Love you all!  
> -Alex


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorrysorrysorry. (that was super Canadian of me, holy- sorry- wait fuck) This update is terribly late and I'm an awful person.... I hope you like this chapter guys! Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions!

 

"Magnus knows,” Alec started, taking a shaky breath. Max’s eyebrows shot up, looking at Alec in disbelief.

“You told him? That’s just great Alec, I guess I’ll just go tell all my friends-”

“He’s here,” Alec interrupted, gaze not wavering from Max’s. Max rolled his eyes, looking over at Magnus.

“Yes, I see that, Alec. Look, Magnus-”

“Not Magnus,” Alec pressed, turning Max’s face back to look at him. “Your teacher Max, the one who-”

“You’re lying,” Max said, brow furrowed. “You never even met him Alec, you don’t know what he looks like.” 

“Max, Magnus and I were in a shop today, and this guy came up to me. It was the man who took me, Max.” Max’s eyes were wide with panic, and he started squirming away from Alec. Magnus sat up behind him, trying to make sure he could catch Max if he decided to bolt. “He told me what he did to you, Max. It was the same man.” 

“What?” Max whispered, dropping his head into his hands. “But he didn’t- he didn’t try to kidnap me.” He bit his lip, pulling at his hair slightly. Magnus’s heart clenched, and all he wanted to do was reach out and hold Max.

“I know,” Alec started, watching Max with sad eyes. “Max, I think they might be trying to get all the kids again, bring them all back for something. That girl, Reagan, Max she’s- she’s Magnus’s  _ sister _ . They know Magnus’s name. I think they want all three of us.” 

Max stayed silent, unmoving. Magnus held his breath, anxiously waiting to see what would happen. Max took a shaky breath, and Magnus watch Alec scan the room with his eyes, settling on every dangerous object. 

“So-” Max said after a minute, dropping his hands away from his face. “ So what are we going to do about it?” Magnus stared at Max, disbelieving. Not a single tear fell from Max’s eyes, there was no yelling, no screaming, no- anything. Max just wanted to help. 

“I-” Alec started, looking no less surprised than Magnus. “Max, are you okay?” Alec reached out cupping the side of Max’s face, and tilting his face up to meet his own. 

“Alec, I’m okay. It was four years ago.”

“That’s not that long ago Max. I’m still scared and that was fifteen years ago for me,” Alec told him, brushing a few locks of hair out of Max’s face. 

“Alec, I’m fine,” Max assured him, providing a small smile. “But we need to figure out what we’re going to do about it.”

“What do you mean, Max,” Magnus interjected, drawing attention from both of the boys. “What can we do?”

“We need to stop them from getting the other kids,” Max explained, looking back to Alec. “We need to warn the others. They probably have a database- Alec, I could hack into it.”

“You could what?” Magnus asked, eyes widening. 

“Max, if you hack into government computers, you’re going to get in major trouble,” Alec told him, ignoring Magnus’s confusion. 

“Alec, we need to save those other people. I don’t care about that.”

“I don’t understand why they didn’t take you,” Alec shook his head. “Not that I’m not grateful, I just don’t understand.” Max shrugged, deep in thought. “Wait- did he take blood from you?”

“I- I don’t know. I’ve blocked a lot of it out, and I don’t really want to think about it.” Max got up suddenly, making his way to the door. Magnus reacted, still worried, grabbing his arm. 

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked, his grip tight on Max’s wrist. 

“To get my laptop, I’ll be back in a minute,” he explained before leaving the room. Magnus turned to Alec, eyes wide. 

“Well, that went better than expected,” Magnus commented, grabbing Alec’s hand with his own. “He can’t really hack into the government computer system, can he?”

Alec nodded, bringing Magnus’s hand to his lips. “He’s really good with computers, like really good. I’m just worried he’s going to get in trouble.” 

“So we just tell him that he can’t. He’s twelve. He can go to jail at twelve, and be locked up for the rest of his life for interfering with government secrets, you realise that, right?” 

“Yes, obviously I realise that Magnus,” Alec snapped. Magnus bit his tongue, stopping anymore words from slipping through his lips. Alec sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s a good idea.”

“It’s a suicide mission!” Magnus argued, cupping the side of Alec’s face and pulling him close. “Alexander, Max has been through enough.”

“We could find Reagan.” Magnus’s heart clenched with longing to find his sister. He dropped his hand to Alec’s knee, sighing. 

“Alec-”

“Where do you think they store the info?” Max asked, coming back into the room, laptop in hand. 

“Probably the Pentagon,” Magnus muttered, shifting so that they could all look at the computer screen. 

“Probably in a bunch of government computers,” Alec added, lacing his fingers with Magnus’s on the bed. Max sat between them, typing away on some program Magnus had never seen in his life. 

“Where’d you learn to do this?” Magnus asked, watching as Max typed in what looked like gibberish. 

“The internet,” Max muttered. He pressed a few keys, before leaning back. “They probably have it at their base, right? The place they took you?” 

“Probably,” Alec agreed, staring at the screen as if he were trying to make sense of it. 

“Which is where?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you know?” Magnus looked to Alec, whose gaze had turned to his lap.

“Nothing, I know what the guy looks like. And I remember the building was made of stone. And that’s it.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair, biting at his lip. “Sorry, I should have paid more attention.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Max scoffed at Alec. “You obviously had other things on your mind.”

“You’re really smart, y’know,” Magnus commented, looking at Max.

“Well, obviously, I’m examining the government’s security system as we speak.” Magnus rolled his eyes, smiling. “So now we have a problem. I can get the list, but I don’t know a thing about where it’s being kept, or what it’s about, and time won’t be on my side once I get in there.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Magnus asked, staring at the screen as Max began typing again. 

“We need to figure out where I was taken to,” Alec suggested, furrowing his brows. 

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Someone needs to go there, and send me the location, so that I can hack in,” Max explained, eyes not leaving the screen as he continued to type. Magnus’s brain stopped working for a moment, the weight of that statement hitting him. 

“Simple enough,” Alec said, bringing Magnus out of his trance. “I go to him, give him what he wants, he takes me back there.”

“What, no-”

“Alec, he wants something a whole lot different from you, than from these other kids. There’s no guarantee he’d take you back there,” Max explained, still typing away. Magnus stared at Alec, heart going a mile a minute. 

“You’re insane, Alec. You can’t go back there. Please, darling, you can’t,” Magnus pleaded, trying to reason with Alec. 

“Point taken,” Alec said to Max, completely ignoring Magnus’s protests. “But what else can we do?”

“We need to send someone who is guaranteed to be taken back to the building,” Max shrugged, closing the program on his laptop, and pulling up a blank document. 

“So what do you suggest then?” Alec asked. Magnus watched as Max started typing what looked like very complex instructions. 

“You’re not going to like it.”

“What?” Alec pressed, clearly having an idea of where this was going. “We send you with them?”

“Not just me.” Max shook his head. “I leave the instructions for Jace. All three of us go. That way, they won’t suspect anything. Listen, they’ve said they want you back, and he probably wants me just as bad. I mean, if he actually took blood, then I’m in their system too. As for Magnus, even if they don’t want him, they might see it as a way to track down Reagan.” 

“This is insane,” Magnus muttered, dropping his head into his hands. 

“Listen, Mags,” Max started, turning around to look at him. “I know that’s asking a lot. You obviously don’t have to, I could leave the instructions for you, and the two of us could go.” 

“I hate this plan,” Alec mumbled, still staring at the laptop.

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Max countered, turning to face Alec instead. Alec shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the computer to look at Max. 

“I’m in,” Magnus said, looking between the brothers. “I’m not just going to sit back, and let you two get kidnapped.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, grabbing his hand. Magnus nodded, leaning in, and resting his forehead on Alec’s.

“Of course, I’d follow you to the end of the world, Alexander,’ Magnus whispered, before pressing his lips to Alec’s.

“You two are gross. I think I might die from a cuteness overload before they even kidnap us.” Max shoved them back onto the bed, laughing as he did so. Magnus pulled away, scowling at the boy. “This is kind of exciting, isn’t it? Like we’re in some crime ring.”

Magnus had to admit, it was an exhilarating feeling, planning to do something so dangerous, he honestly felt like a super spy of sorts. On the other hand, he didn’t want Max to think this was a game. “Max, this is really serious.”

“I know,” He snapped, closing his laptop. “I’m not a little kid, Mags. I understand that we could be killed or go to jail, or whatever! Stop treating me like a little kid!” Max grabbed his laptop from the bed, jumping to his feet. 

“Max-”

“I’m going to bed, we’ll figure the rest of this out in the morning.” He stalked to the door, hand outstretched for the handle. 

“Wait,” Alec said, sitting up so he could see Max at the doorway. “I’ll walk you back. Until we have a solid plan, none of us should be walking around on our own.” Alec got up from the door, and followed Max into the hallway. Magnus sighed, before getting up and standing in the doorway, so he could see Alec walk back. 

Alec smiled softly when he turned to see Magnus standing there, a sleepy look overcoming his face. He leaned into Magnus’s body once he reached the door, burying his face into Magnus’s neck. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his lips brushing over Magnus’s pulse point. 

“Positive. Don’t want anyone to hurt your pretty face, now do I?” Magnus asked, pressing his lips against Alec’s forehead, and pulling him into the room. 

“‘M tired Mags,” Alec mumbled, resting his forehead on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus undid Alec’s shirt slowly, his own tiredness catching up on him. He slid the shirt off Alec’s shoulders, as Alec did the same to his own. They made their way over to the bed, slipping out of the rest of their clothes, so they we left in only their boxers. 

Alec hopped into bed first, pulling back the covers for Magnus. Magnus slid under, resting his head on Alec’s chest. “It’s been a long day,” Magnus commented, tracing patterns on Alec’s skin. His eyes scanned the dark room, landing on a Sharpie sitting on the bedside table. He reached out and grabbed it. He uncapped it, holding the cap between his teeth. “Can I draw on you?”

“With Sharpie?” Alec laughed softly, already half asleep. “Nothing too incriminating,” he mumbled.

“You’re far too trusting, Lightwood,” Magnus told him, lowering the marker to Alec’s forearm. He began his masterpiece, glancing up at Alec to find his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. “Good night, Angel,” he whispered, before returning to his work. 

\----------------------------------

Magnus woke up soaking wet, to the sound of screaming. His heart stopped for a moment, before realising he was drenched in his own sweat, the ear-splitting screams coming from his own mouth. He froze, screams coming to an abrupt hault. Opening his eyes, he found Alec kneeling over him, cupping his face with worried eyes. 

“Mags? You okay?” He whispered. Magnus bit his lip, closing his eyes and nodding. Obviously, he’d had a bad dream, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He inhaled deeply, willing his heart to stop beating so damn fast. “Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah,” Magnus cleared his throat. He opened his eyes, finding Alec’s worried gaze once again. “I’m great. Don’t you worry your pretty little face, Angel.”

“Magnus, you were screaming so loud, I thought you were in pain,” Alec admitted, brushing some of the damp strands of hair from Magnus’s forehead.

“Yeah, I was being deprived of a human necessity,” Magnus explained with a smirk. “Seeing this beautiful face.” Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re awful,” he said, shaking his head.

“Alexander, you wound me. Here I am, trying to be a true romantic, and you’re relentlessly throwing insult after insult at me.” Alec smiled softly at this, leaning down to press a delicate kiss to Magnus’s nose.

“I’m just trying to deflate your ego a little bit, babe.”

“Babe?” Magnus asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“I-” Alec flushed, sitting up so that he was balanced on Magnus’s hips. “You have an endless supply of pet names for me, so I thought I’d give it a go,” he explained. Magnus smiled, sitting up so that their bodies were pressed together. Alec’s arms immediately snaked around his waist. “What was your dream about?”

“I don’t remember,” Magnus admitted, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this plan?” 

“Alexander, my love, I  _ promise _ that I’m committed to doing this.” Alec pressed a soft kiss to the side of Magnus’s head. 

“I’m scared,” Alec admitted, nuzzling his face into Magnus’s neck.

“I’ll protect both of you, darling.”

\-----------------------------------

Magnus was crammed in the back seat of a rickety taxi between Clary and Isabelle. Alec was sitting in the passenger seat, headphones in, eyes closed. Max, Jace, Maryse, and Robert were packed into the taxi in front of them, leading the way back from the zipline adventure park. Magnus couldn’t believe, that in the middle of everything that was going on, they had gone ziplining. 

It was incredible, exhilarating even. Flying through the air over a canopy of trees, hanging by a cord, provided a fantastic distraction from the chaos going on. Alec and Max seemed to have enjoyed it just as much, laughing and yelling as they flew down the zipline. Magnus wished they could keep this forever. 

“That’s quite the masterpiece you’ve created on Alec,” Clary commented, gesturing to Alec’s arms. Magnus had decorated one arm with a sleeve of roses, leading all the way from his wrist, over his shoulder, and onto his chest. He’d managed to find a fine tip Sharpie in his suitcase, adding song lyrics along the stems. On the other arm he’d drawn an assortment of arrows, different geometric designs overlaying each one. He’d also signed his name on Alec’s hipbone, but the girls didn’t need to know that.

“Thanks,” he smiled, eyes focused on the rose peaking out the collar of Alec’s tank top. He’d insisted on wearing his most revealing shirt, so everyone could appreciate Magnus’s art. 

“It’s really good,” Izzy agreed. “He’d look good with tattoos.”

“You should be a tattoo artist,” Clary suggested, leaning forward and grabbing Alec’s arm to further examine the ‘tattoo’. Alec turned to her with his eyebrows raised, smiling at Magnus when he saw what Clary was looking at. 

“I’m surprised Mom didn’t kill you,” Izzy laughed, watching Clary examine the art. Alec turned back to face forward, closing his eyes again. 

“Me too,” Magnus admitted. “Maybe even she can see how good it looks.”

“Alec?” Izzy asked, watching her brother. When Alec didn’t reacted, she turned to Magnus, lowering her voice. “Are you two for real, now?” Magnus nodded, suddenly feeling giddy. 

“Yeah, I- yeah, we are.”

“Good. I’m really happy for you.” She smiled, leaning her head against the window. Magnus watched the city pass by outside, small markets lining the sides of the road. Clary sat back in her seat, pulling out her phone.

“Simon sent me this super cute photo of him and Raphael earlier, want to see?” Magnus nodded, peering over her shoulder as she pulled up the photo. He smiled when he saw the photo. Simon was planting a kiss on Raphael’s cheek, who looked as if he were laughing and trying to squirm away. “Aren’t they adorable?”

“I’ve never seen Raphael so happy,” Magnus admitted, taking his eyes away from the image. “Simon seems to make him really happy.”

“Simon’s really happy too. I think Raphael is good for him.”

“I miss them,” Magnus admitted, smiling. The cab came to a stop, pulling into the resort parking lot. The girls hopped out either side, but Alec didn’t move. Magnus reached forward, sliding his hand down Alec’s flower covered arm. Alec’s eyes blinked open slowly, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. “Hey there, sleeping beauty.”

“Hi,” Alec said simply, leaning back to press a sweet kiss to Magnus’s lips. He pulled back, handing the driver some money, before hopping out of the car himself. Magnus followed, immediately sliding his hand into Alec’s. “I’m glad today was such a good day, all things considered.” 

They had woken up early that morning to Max banging on the door. He’d come in with his instructions for Jace all typed up, ready for action tomorrow. They’d agreed, and Max had given them small GPS chips, which Magnus had no idea where they came from. He’d left to get ready for their ziplining trip, Magnus still wondering where Max had learnt all of this. 

“Me too, darling.” Magnus let into Alec’s side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Alec smiled down at him, a warmth spreading across Magnus’s entire body. Magnus glanced up at the resort, smiling at the beauty of it. “Alexander, today is nearly as beautiful as you.”

“That’s in the top ten for worst lines you’ve ever said,” Alec told him. Magnus laughed, shoving him away lightly. Alec pouted at him, gripping his side where Magnus had pushed him. “You’ve wounded me!” He yelled, staggering onto the grass and collapsing to his knees. “I’m dying!” Alec started pretend coughing, falling onto his side and ‘dying’ pathetically. Magnus stared down at him, eyebrows raised. 

“You are  _ such  _ a drama queen,” he said, shaking his head. He held out his hand to Alec, who immediately grabbed him, and pulled him down on top of him. 

“There’s still a chance for survival! I need mouth to mouth.”

“Again? You sure are needy, aren’t you?” Magnus teased, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s jaw. 

“Am not.” Alec pouted, giving Magnus his best puppydog eyes. Magnus sighed, brushing his lips over Alec’s.

“Ew, guys, c’mon, really?” Max groaned, shoving Magnus off of Alec. 

“Can’t even wait to get back to your hotel room?” Jace teased, holding out a hand to each of the boys, and pulling them up. Allec shoved Jace as soon as he got to his feet, before turning to Max, mischief written all over his face. Max yelped, darting toward the resort lobby, Alec hot on his tail. 

“Dorks,” Magnus commented, following slowly behind, Jace at his side. 

“True,” Jace agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “But, I’m so glad they’re both so happy, nothing could ruin this.” Magnus’s stomach squirmed with guilt and fear as he halfheartedly agreed with Jace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to move this to once a week updates, probably Wednesdays or Saturdays, but it all just depends on my work schedule.   
> Also, next chapter is going to be the last for the first part of this series!!  
> I love you all so much, thank you for reading this mess <3  
> Alex


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here it is, the last chapter of Fake Date Me, Alexander!! Not to fret, part two of this series will be up soon enough, and will be told from a number of perspectives! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Thank you all so, so, so fucking much for reading this mess, and for commenting, and for all the kudos and I love you guys so much okay?  
> -Alex

Magnus pushed his food around his plate with his fork, the happiness of the day slowly fading away into fear and worry. Alec sat on his left, bouncing his leg under the table with nerves. Magnus saw Alec slip his phone out under the table, discreetly typing something as Clary told a story of her art project she had been working on. 

Magnus’s phone buzzed in his pocket, just as Alec tucked his phone away. Magnus rested his chin on his hand, angling his head so he could check his phone at the table without anyone noticing.

 

From: Alexander <3    
  
Let’s go now, I don’t want Max to be a part of this. Go to the washroom, I’ll meet you there in 5. I love you. 

 

Magnus’s heart dropped into his stomach as he slid his phone into his pocket again. He looked around the table, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Isabelle was paying rapt attention to Clary’s story, her hand resting on Clary’s arm. Jace and Max seemed to be playing some kind of game that involved balled up napkins, laughing under their breath. His eyes fell to Robert and Maryse, his stomach twisting with guilt as he realised how much pain they were about to put them through.

“Dinner is great,” Magnus announced suddenly, putting a forkful of fish into his mouth. “Actually, this whole trip is great. Thanks so much for bringing me, again.” Robert and Maryse smiled, giving him their full attention. 

“Magnus, a family vacation means we bring the whole family, that includes you, sweetheart,” Maryse explained, giving Magnus one of her warm smiles. Magnus rose from the table, drawing the attention of everyone else.

“I’m just going to run to the washroom,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec’s temple. “Don’t take too long, darling,” he whispered, letting his lips linger on Alec’s skin for a moment. He turned quickly, walking away from the table without glancing back. 

As soon as he entered the washroom, he ran into a stall, falling to his knees and emptying his stomach. His knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the toilet, the acid burning his throat. He coughed, resting his head on the edge of the cool seat, trying to ignore that it was a public toilet. 

A few minutes later, he heard Aec’s footsteps enter the room. Alec slipped into the unlocked stall, crouching down behind Magnus and rubbing his back. “You’re not doing this,” Alec told him, pressing a kiss to the back of Magnus’s neck. “I’ll do it myself, you don’t need to be a part of this.”

“Yes, Alec, I do,” Magnus said leaning backward into Alec’s chest. “For you, darling.”

“You don’t need to do anything for me.”

“No, but I want to.” Magnus smiled up at Alec, brushing a few locks of hair away from his eyes. Alec gave him a forced smile, dropping a soft kiss to Magnus’s head. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered into his hair. Magnus’s veins filled with warmth, butterflies attacking his stomach. Alec rose to his feet, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“I’m going to text Jace, tell him we’re planning a surprise for Max, and to not let him come looking for us- no matter what,” he explained, typing away quickly. 

“You have a plan, right?” Magnus asked, leaving the stalls and walking over to the sinks to wash his mouth out. He glanced at the threaded bracelet on his wrist, identical to Max and Alec’s, which held the GPS chip inside. 

“Of course,” Alec said, shoving his phone in his pocket. Magnus gave him a pointed look through the mirror. “Okay, maybe not a full plan. I figured we’d go back to the marketplace, they’ve probably got eyes on us everywhere, but that’s probably a good place to start.”

“Are we ever coming back?” Magnus asked, holding the door for Alec. They managed to slip away, heading outside. 

Alec’s silence told him everything he needed to know. 

“Alexander,” Magnus started, grabbing Alec’s hand. Alec shivered, despite the warm air. “You are the most important thing in the world to me. I need you to remember that, no matter what happens.” 

“I love you too,” Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’s cheek, just as the market came into site. “But nothing is going to happen to you, okay? I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you.” 

“Alec-”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted, stopping him in his tracks. “Okay, we shouldn’t walk into this like we’re doing it on purpose.” 

“Point taken,” Magnus agreed, feeling sick again. “We’re officially on a romantic walk,” he proclaimed, pulling Alec into his side. Alec blushed red, throwing his arm around Magnus’s shoulders. They walked onto the beach in front of the market, making their way closer to the ocean.

Magnus turned his face into Alec’s neck, breathing softly. Alec’s whole body was tense, and Magnus could practically feel his heart racing. They passed by a group of palm trees, the soft wind rustling the leaves above their heads. Alec pulled at his arm, spinning him around so that his back was pressed up against the closest tree.

“Alec,” he very nearly sobbed, his voice broken and afraid. Alec leaned down, breathing against Magnus’s mouth. Magnus twisted his hands into the fabric of Alec’s shirt, clinging to his desperately. Magnus whimpered when Alec’s lips brushed against his, instantly calming him. “Alec, please.”

Alec’s hands held tightly onto Magnus’s hips, probably leaving finger-shaped bruises. Magnus slipped one hand up over Alec’s shoulder, cupping the back of his neck to pull him in closer, pressing their lips together. 

Magnus felt Alec shudder at the contact, his grip on Magnus’s body becoming impossibly harder. Alec pressed forward, pinning Magnus to the tree with every inch of his body. Magnus could feel all of him as their lips melded together, their tongues sliding against one another.

He could feel the weakness in Alec’s legs as they tried to support his weight. Alec nudged one of them between Magnus’s legs, holding him steadier against the tree. He could feel the tension in Alec’s hips, holding them still as they so desperately tried to grind against Magnus’s. 

Alec’s abs shifted with every deep breath, their shirts pulled up just enough for a sliver of burning hot skin to skin contact. Magnus slipped his hand up to Alec’s hair, pulling at it hard enough to earn a desperate gasp from Alec’s mouth. Alec’s hands moved up Magnus’s sides, fingertips leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. 

Magnus could feel all of this, and none of this, all at once, and it didn’t make sense, but nothing did anymore. Alec was here, and Alec cared about him,  _ loved _ him even. Magnus didn’t understand that concept anymore. Sure, he’d been loved by Reagan, but that was different. He thought he was in love with Camille, but it was nothing like this. This was new, different,  _ scary _ even, and Magnus craved it, wanting more and more of it until it fully consumed him. 

Alec made a small noise, moving away from Magnus’s mouth to his jaw, nipping against the sensitive skin. “Alexander,” Magnus gasped, pulling at Alec’s hair again to try and get him to meet his eyes. Alec made a noise at the back of his throat, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, his head falling to rest on Magnus’s shoulder. “I’m sorry love, but we  _ are _ in public.”

“Was a good distraction,” Alec panted, his hot breath hitting Magnus’s collar bone. Magnus shuddered at the sensation, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair. Magnus hummed in response, pressing a kiss to the side of Alec’s head. 

“Can’t disagree with you, darling,” Magnus mumbled, pushing Alec away slightly. “Let’s go watch the sunset.” He slid his hand into Alec’s, calloused fingers rubbing against one another. Alec took a step back, allowing Magnus to slip past and lead him toward the ocean. Their walk was silent, each lost in their own thoughts and fears. 

“I really like the drawings you did on my arms,” Alec told him, holding his rose covered arm at eye level. “I think- I think if we get back, I might get some actual tattoos. For sure these arrows, I like them a lot.” Magnus traced his hand over the thin arrows covering Alec’s arm, a small, hopeful smile spreading across his face. 

“I think they’d look really good, my dear. Maybe we can go together and get one,” he suggested, turning his gaze to meet Alec’s. 

“You want arrows too?” Alec asked, tilting his head to the side. Magnus scoffed, shaking his head. 

“No, of course not! I’d get something a little more- me. Like a cat!” Magnus suggested, eyes lighting up. It was Alec’s turn to scoff, rolling his eyes at Magnus. 

“You are not getting a cat,” he told him as they stopped at the water’s edge. 

“But Alec, please?” He teased, drawing out his vowels. Alec gave him a stern look, pressing his lips together. “Okay, fine,” Magnus sighed, as if he’d actually been considering a tattoo of a cat. “Maybe I’ll ask Clary to draw me something fancy and colorful.”

“That sounds a bit more  _ you _ .” Alec sat down in the sand, pulling Magnus with him. Magnus pulled his legs up to his chest, tucking himself into Alec’s side, just as the first splash of orange appeared in the clouds. 

They sat in silence, just feeling each other’s presence, until the sun had disappeared and the sky was dark. Magnus had begun to believe that their plan had failed, that the  _ bad guys _ weren’t coming for them- didn’t  _ want _ them, and their plan had been for naught. 

Alec sighed sleepily, his head coming to rest on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus watched him out of the corner of his eye, heart clenching when he saw the small tear glistening on Alec’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, Alexander.”

Alec closed his eyes, a small breath slipping through his barely parted lips. He nuzzled his head against Magnus’s shoulder, his lips hover just over Magnus’s shirt. “Seriously, darling,” Magnus continued, looking up at the scars. “Everything about you is stunning, and I am  _ so  _ lucky to even know you, let alone get to  _ be  _ with you.”

Magnus looked down again, his heart stopping when his noticed a figure in black making their way toward them. Magnus rubbed his hand over Alec’s arm, trying to give him a non-verbal warning. “Whatever happens, my Alexander, I want you to know how important you are, and just how loved you are.” 

Alec’s body tensed, another tear slipping down his face. Magnus pushed against him slightly, urging him to sit up. When he had, Magnus reached out, brushing the delicate tear away. Alec’s eyes were wide with fear, staring over Magnus’s shoulder. “How many?” Magnus whispered, watching three men approach from behind Alec. 

“Two,” Alec responded, pushing away from Magnus with a panicked look in his eyes. 

“I’ve got three,” Magnus whispered, trying to prepare himself to do God-knows-what. The men were only six feet away when Magnus suddenly realised about fifty other responses that would have been better than getting voluntarily kidnapped. “This was a bad idea.

“I know,” Alec whispered, getting to his feet. Magnus followed suit, spinning around so he could see as many of the men as possible. “We- we shouldn’t have-” Alec’s voice was laced with panic as he pulled Magnus to his side, trying to shield him from harm. “Fuck, Magnus we need to run.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, trying to find the quickest way out. He saw a gap between two of the men, hoping they were far enough apart that they could squeeze through. Alec seemed to notice it at the same time, and the two took off towards it. 

Magnus pushed himself to keep up with Alec, knowing his needed to move  _ fast. _ Alec pulled him through the sand, their feet slipping against the grains. The men sprang into action, moving to close the gap, and Magnus couldn’t breath. It wasn’t going to work, they weren’t fast enough. 

The men tackled them from either side, pushing them into the sand. Magnus cried out, desperately trying to push the man off of him. A blow to the side of his head had him blinking away spots, crying out to Alec to help him. He turned his head to the side, vision partially obscured by darkness, to find Alec in a similar position, face down in the sand. 

“Alec!” Magnus called, thrashing wildly to try and kick the man off of him. He managed to get one good swing in, blood dripping from the man’s nose onto Magnus’s shirt. “Get off me!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Bane,” the man snarled, pinning Magnus’s arms to the ground in a manner that felt far too intimate for a complete stranger. Magnus’s heart sped up, fighting against the man’s grip. 

“No, don’t,” he shook his head, eyes going wide. The man slapped his hand over Magnus’s mouth, looking up at the other three men. 

“Did they find the kid?” He asked, ignoring Magnus’s whimpers of fear. He turned to Alec, meeting his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, praying that Max was safe. 

“No, the Herondale kid is with him, and Valentine said not to touch him yet.” Alec’s eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Jace’s old last name. Magnus let out shaky breath, wondering how much more there was to this whole thing. 

“And the girls?” The man holding Alec down asked. 

“Valentine doesn’t want the Lightwood girl involved yet, thinks she’ll come to him on her own. Doesn’t want Clary yet, not until he’s ready for Herondale.” 

“Guess we’ll have to settle for these two.”

“We could just kill Bane, he’s not important.” Alec made a loud noise at this, thrashing on the ground. The man above him caught his arm, pinning it to the ground. 

“No, he’s a half decent bargaining chip.”

“We’ve already got Valentine’s precious ‘Blue-Eyes’, who else is going to come looking for a filthy downworlder?” 

“Rea-”

“Not here,” snarled the man on top of Magnus. “We’re taking them both, we can decide what to do with Bane once we get out of here.” Magnus felt his eyes burn with tears, confusion and panic hitting his all at once.  _ Reagan _ . They must know where she was. 

The man got off Magnus, pulling him to his feet. “Get off!” Magnus yelled as soon as his mouth was uncovered. The man pulled Magnus’s hands behind his back, tying a thick blue cord around his wrists. It burned when it touched his skin, causing him to hiss in pain. He watched them wrap a similar cord around Alec’s wrists, before pulling him to his feet as well. The cord didn't seem to hurt him.

They were yanked toward the trees, away from the hotel and the market place. Magnus tried to fight against their grip, but each movement of his arms made the cord burn hotter. “What is this?” Magnus asked, gasping in pain as the man tightened it against his wrists, seemingly unharmed by the burning cord. 

Alec looked to him in panic as they made their way through the trees. “What’s a downworlder?” Magnus asked, his heart pounding in his chest, hoping he could distract them long enough to come up with an escape plan. 

“I told you to shut up,” the man said, shoving him forward. Magnus tripped, falling onto his face, his hands still tied behind his back. 

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, his voice strained. “Leave him alone. Let him go if he’s not important.”

“Oh, but he’s important to you, isn’t he?” The man taunted, heaving Magnus off the ground. Magnus spit sand out of his mouth, glancing at Alec sadly. Alec’s eyes filled with tears, and he looked away. “Now you,” he turned to Magnus again, smirking. “I told you to shut up, and you didn’t listen. You need to learn your place, downworlder.”

“I don’t know what that means, but he’s not below you,” Alec argued, nearly tripping over his own feet as they were dragged forward again. 

“Sorry Blue-Eyes, but if you talk out of line again, we’ll have to kill him.” Alec promptly shut his mouth at this, eyes going wide when a helicopter came into view. “He  _ is _ actually below me, and he’s below you too. Shadowhunters are Angels, gifts from heaven. Downworlders are demon scum.” 

They were hauled into the helicopter, two men already sitting in the front. The rest of the men piled in, and the doors were closed just as the helicopter came to life. Magnus started to panic again, looking to Alec for some kind of guidance. When he met Alec’s gaze, and found nothing but fear, he was consumed by his own terror. 

Magnus always thought, when presented with a life threatening situation, he would look back on his life and wonder what he could have done differently. In books and movies,that’s what happened, people thought of their life regrets, everything they wish they’d done, and how much people would miss them. Magnus, however, couldn’t find a single cell in him that wasn’t focused on Alec, past or present. 

He was looking at Alec, small and afraid, but all he could see was the first time he’d seen Alec smile. Magnus tried to move forward, crawling on his knees toward Alec. Alec did the same, coming right up to Magnus and resting his forehead against Magnus’s. “Are you okay?” Alec whispered.

“It hurts, it’s burning my skin. I don’t know what it is,” Magnus whispered desperately. Desperate for Alec’s lips, for his touch, for his  _ love _ . “This was a bad idea.”

“I know Magnus, I- Hey!” The men came forward again, this time wrapping a rope around Alec’s ankles, and another blue cord around Magnus’s. “What is that thing?” Alec asked, glaring at the cord as if it would stop hurting Magnus under Alec’s gaze alone. 

A pressure was applied to the cord around Magnus’s wrist, pressing it tightly into his skin. Magnus couldn’t contain the scream of pain, arching his body to try and get away from the pressure. “I told you not to talk, Lightwood.” 

Alec shut his mouth, eyes wide, nodding frantically. The pressure was lifted off Magnus’s wrists, the pain fading away slightly. Alec looked at him, his eyes filled with a million apologies, and Magnus practically melted. He gave Alec a small nod, mustering up the biggest smile he could manage to let him know that it was  _ okay _ . 

Alec sat back on his heels, tears falling down his face. Magnus wanted nothing more than to go to him and kiss his pain away, tell him everything was going to be alright. His heart broke watching Alec cry over him.  _ Downworlder _ . He didn’t know what it meant, but something about the world felt right. Felt as if it was the only word that fit who he was. He was below Alec, he was invalid, and these men- they knew that. They had a word for it, and Magnus quickly added that word to the long list of names that he’d been called that held horrid truth behind them. 

Magnus looked out the window behind Alec, seeing nothing but the dark ocean below. “Alright Bane,” one of the men said, coming toward him with a long needle in his hand. “Let’s see what you can do.” Magnus tried to move away, but he could barely get his limbs to function. Alec looked like he wanted to cuss the man out, but they both knew that would only encourage the man. The man grasped Magnus’s hair, yanking it to the side to expose the flesh of his neck. Magnus slammed his eyes closed when the man stuck the needle into his neck, a burning sensation flowing through his veins. He shuddered at the sensation, blinking his eyes open.

Alec stared at his in horror, his mouth open in shock. Magnus looked away, suddenly feeling like Alec thought he was above Magnus, like Magnus wasn’t worthy of his time. “What’d you do to him? Why are his eyes like that?” Alec shouted, trying to fight against his bonds. Magnus looked up in confusion, gasping when he saw his own reflection in the window behind Alec.

His eyes were yellow. Bright, luminescent yellow. His leaned forward, trying to see himself better. His pupils- they were vertical, like a cat’s. He felt tears prick his eyes, a lump rising to his throat. “Wha-” Warmth fell from his fingertips, blue sparks falling to the ground around him. “What the fuck did you do?” Magnus yelled, looking over his shoulder to see the blue sparks pouring from his fingertips. 

The helicopter shook violently, causing both Magnus and Alec to fall onto their sides. “Mags, shh,” Alec said hurriedly, scootching his body closer to Magnus. “You’re okay?”

“What’s happening?” Magnus asked, sparks pouring from his fingers harder now. The helicopter gave another lurch, throwing them up against the side in a heap. “Careful!” Magnus yelled as the sparks hit Alec’s skin.

“It’s okay, they don’t hurt, they just-”

“He can’t be in here. We have to get him out!” One of the men yelled, grasping one of the seats the helicopter dropped what felt like fifty feet before catching itself. Magnus stared at Alec in panic, watching as the sparks traveled down Alec’s arm, running along the arrows.

Magnus was pulled harshly away from Alec, being dragged to the other side of the helicopter. “You got about ten seconds for a goodbye kids, be grateful I’m even giving you one,” One of the men said, as he pulled the door open. Magnus froze, more scared than he’d ever been in his life. 

“I love you Magnus, I- I’m sorry, please- fuck- Mags, I love you so much.” Alec was sobbing, somehow managing to conjure a startling amount of tears in less than a second. The man gave Magnus a shake, pulling his closer to the door. 

“Alexander, remember that I’m proud of everything you’ve become, and you’re beautiful and worthy and deserve the world, okay darling?” Magnus turned to look at Alec, trying to make sure that he was the last thing his saw. 

“Magnus, thank you for everything.”

“You made me feel loved Alec,” Magnus’s eyes were blurred from the tears, nearly taking his last glimpse of Alec away from him. “Thank you, Alexander.” 

The man gave Magnus a harsh tug, and then Alec was gone from his view. The sound of the helicopter’s blades  _ nearly _ drowned out Alec’s scream of despair as Magnus fell through the air, his hands still tied behind his back. He slammed his eyes closed as his body plunged into the ice cold water, filling his ears and nose. 

His lungs burned. He couldn’t figure out which way was up, and he knew he wasn’t getting out of this. He choked out a sob, water pouring into his mouth as he remembered Alec. He remembered his laugh, his loving kiss, his protective manner, everything. Everything about Alec was laid out in front of him, fading quickly as he struggled to keep the water out of his lungs. 

_ My Alexander, _ he thought, the image of Alec’s smile fading from his mind.  _ Oh how I loved you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I gotta keep you guys on board for part two somehow, right?   
> Okay, I'm super fucking sorry and I definitely cried writing that last part. What the fuck, why am I so awful!  
> Thanks again you guys, stay tuned for part two! It should be up within the next two weeks, and will pick up right where it left off! Love you all!


End file.
